Tunnel Fever
by MClark083108
Summary: What if you were held in a tunnel, not knowing the fate of those who lived above? Zoey and her friends have escaped the House of Night and are hiding out in the tunnels under Tulsa. In order to defeat Neferet and the Kalona, they must devise a plan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my verison of Hunted by P.C. Cast. I do not own these charactors, I simply love the stories and hope that my version can inspire many.

Chapter One : The Talk

The tunnels were dark and damp. The smell of decay and dead overwhelmed us as we followed the red fledglings. Every 10 feet or so was a lighted torch so we could just see our way down the tunnels. See, because of the Kahloa, we have been forced underground, safe from the Raven Mockers. The Kahloa is a Cherokee demon, who once raped and attacked women all over the earth until the Cherokee Wise Women bound him in a cave for what they hoped would have been eternity. Only earth could bind him to his imprisonment. It wasn't until my mentor, Neferet, whom I considered like a mother, no thanks to my biological one, awoke him. She was responsible for the red fledglings. For what happened to Stevie Rae, Elliot, Venus…and Stark. Stark! I still remember the last kiss that he gave me before he died. Well, he wasn't dead, but Undead. The red fledglings were students at the House of Night. They were Marked by Nyx our Goddess. They had died, they did not changed into an Adult Vampire like Erik. They were Undead. Erik, had I completely forgotten about him? I stopped in my tracks and hadn't not even realized that he was holding my hand pulling me deeper in the tunnel with the rest of our friends.

"Zoey, what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

I snapped out of the trance I was in. Looked up "Umm, yeah. I guess. Any clue on where we are going or where we are at now?"

"We're almost there" was that Okie twang that butted in just that second. My best friend Stevie Rae. Head of the red fledglings. Nyx had blessed her with an affinity for Earth. That has kept her close to Nyx during this strange change that she's made. She is different from us. She has red marks of flowers that framed her beautiful round face. Her wound was healing faster than I expected. Maybe that's what happens when you're an adult vampire. With all the blood you have to drink, I would imagine that rapid healing was not something that was a myth just like everything else the human world knew about vampires. Stevie Rae had been hit with an arrow in the heart by Stark. They boy who could not miss a target. Neferet told him to kill the "heart" and he shot at Stevie Rae. She was the "heart" of Neferet's problems.

My mind continued to wonder as we made it to the large opening in the tunnels. I thought about Stark, what I was going to do about him. I thought about Erik and the poem he read at the circle we had cast tonight. How he had given me his blood to share with the Dark Daughters. That was to be our big reveling. We were going to expose Neferet to Shekina. But as expected of the evil High Priestess, she managed to turn the tables on us, released the Kahloa and brainwashed the entire school. If only they all knew the truth. My mind continued to wander aimlessly un til Erik came up behind me

"Z…" in his cool, calm, and ultra sexy voice of his. How could I ever forget. Erik was the hottest guy at the House of Night. He reminded me a lot of Clark Kent, you know, Superman. He had the darkest of black hair with that superman curl that came just above his right eye.

"Yes? I'm sorry, my mind was wandering…did you need something?" I didn't want to sound overly enthusiastic that he was attempting to talk to me. Granted, after the ritual, I was completely shocked at what had happened. I would have swore that after everything that happened, he would have never spoken to me again. He would never feel for me again. God how I missed him. His warm embrace, the sweetness of his lips.

"I was wondering if we could talk. I know things have been kind of... I'm not sure how to put it…weird tonight, but I have something I really need to get off my chest and I think we should talk about it."

My eyes looked up at him. He was practically a foot taller than me. I was trembling. I wasn't sure where this was going to lead to. Good, or Bad? I prayed to Nyx that it was good news.

"Sure, I was kind of meaning to talk to you as well." BAH! Meaning to talk to him. No I wasn't. I was too scared to talk to him.

"Good, can we go somewhere a little more….private?" looking back at Stevie Rae.

"If you go down the tunnel on the right, there is a little alcove. Its dark, but far enough to where no one can hear you scream." Stevie replyed with a smile and winked in my direction. She was trying to be funny but I just gave her one of my 'your not funny' looks.

Erik gabbed my hand again and started leading me down the dark tunnel. The smell was unbearable down here. Almost like they stockpiled bodies of dead pizza boys down here. Until I noticed the small alcove just ahead of us. I saw the piles and piles of pizza boxes. Boxes with still pizza in them. That was the smell. Moldey Pizza. They never ate the pizza's, they simply discarded them so they could feed on the poor delivery boy. I made a mental note to ask Stevie Rae about this later.

"Zoey" As Erik turned to face me. He was so close. I could feel his breath, even though there was no need to actually breath anymore. I looked up at him, "Yes? You want to talk, so spit it out. We don't have eternity you know?" Man, why was I being rude and sassy. My grandmother raised me better than that.

"I know! Its just hard to…to…to let it all out. To tell you everything I'm feeling right this moment. With everything that has happened between us, Zoey, I still care about you. I can't stop caring about you. You have this pull to you. I can't loosen my grasp. Zoey, I'm in love with you. I can't bare to think of what happened between you and…him" Good, he wasn't going to bring up his name. I didn't want to either. I was disgusted with myself. I was a ho. I cheated on Erik. The night he changed, died, whatever. I really thought he was going to die like Stevie Rae did. I couldn't go through that again. Loren, the Poet, Neferet's lover, had seduced me into imprinting with him and having sex with him. Erik just so happened to walk in the room we were in and saw everything. No hiding it. I was humiliated. And now, he's professing his love and I couldn't do anything but to stare at him with my mouth open so far I might as well have tasted the nasty floor of the tunnel. "But that's besides the point. It took a lot of time for me to get over what happened. And after that class when I called you to recite Othello with me and you kissed me, just brought back every emotion I had. I can't take it anymore." As he said that he came with in inches of my face. He bent down, placed his hands on each side of my face. Traced his fingers around my marks and kiss me oh so lightly. "Please forgive me for being so harsh. I didn't mean to lose my cool in front of your friends. I realize now why you couldn't tell me things. Why you couldn't just be honest and open with me. You HAD to lie to us. in order to keep it fromNeferet. I see that now. Please forgive me."

I really couldn't believe what I was hearing. Forgive him?? HAHAHA, was he kidding? Forgive him? It was ME that needed to be forgiven.

"Erik,…I…ugh..I don't know what to say. "

"Then don't say anything at all. I'm willing to put this all in the past if you are."

"Erik…I.." and before I could get out of my mouth what I was planning to say he kissed me again. This time, much more passionately. He pushed me up against the wall of the tunnel. Kissing me deeper and deeper. His hands around my face pulling upwards towards him tangling his fingers in my hair. He wanted me and I could feel it. In more ways than just his kiss. How on earth could he get so 'excited' in this place and after all that happened. I managed to push him away to get a little bit of air and a few peeps of what I wanted to say.

"Erik, please stop! Not that I don't enjoy you kissing me. I always have. But it's not me that needs to forgive YOU. But I believe it's the other way around. I can't change what happened, but if I could, I would! You mean so much to me, but this is a confusing time. We are hiding from Raven Mockers that want nothing but to tear us to pieces, we have no food, no clothes, no water, and all you want to do is kiss me!"

He laughed a deep laugh. His hands left my face, "Ok…Zoey, I forgive you. I forgive all the actions that have happened. I swear in front on Nyx that I will put this all behind me and I ask her blessing to continue to love you forever."

He always shocked me. I had to laugh though. He really was in love with me. He really wanted to put this all behind us.

"Then I need to be honest about something. You know Stark right?"

"Yeah, what of him?"

"Well, before he died, I kissed him. It was his last request. I don't know what was going on, but I felt a draw to him. If you really forgive me, then I believe I need to be completely and totally honest with you. I don't want to hide things from you and certainly don't want you to see things or hear things from a second party"

His eyes were empty as he backed up and turned away. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. I could hear him taking a few deep breaths and counting to ten.

"I appreciate you telling me the truth and not hiding it from me. But if you don't mind, could you please explain this…'draw' to him?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it. It wasn't sexual, I can assure you that. I'm just not sure. I just have this feeling that Stark is supposed to be in my life and that we're connected on some sort of level. That's why I felt so intently on watching him and protecting him. "

"I see. Is that why you kissed him then?" his tone sounding a bit colder now.

"Erik, I don't need you to go and get all angry again because of a kiss. That's all it was! It was kind of a last minute request he had. He was spitting up blood and it was…it just…smelled…"

"So you kissed him so you could taste his blood?" he interrupted.

"Yes, well, no not exactly. Well, YES. It was just overpowering and I'm not sure why it is, but I felt drawn."

"Ok. Whatever. I'm not going to think about it. But I suggest you make a decision. Now. I can't play games with my heart Zoey and I can't let you do that to me. I need to know if you'll be with me and ONLY me."

I wasn't expecting that. "Erik, It's much more complicated than that"

"No ITS NOT! It's simple. You can chose to be with me, only me, and forever with me, or you can chose to not have me in your life and be with someone else…or that Stark kid"

"Hey now! I don't answer well to ultimatums. If that's how you want to be about it, why did you ever profess your undying love to me?" did I really say that? undying love?

Erik took a deep breath before he answers and walked closer to me again. He hands on each side of my face. "Because I DO love you Zoey. I don't think you understand. My heart belongs to you. I can't simply just hang in the rafters while you go kiss every guy on the planet. I'm sorry this sound a bit cold and mean, but that's how I feel. Will you be with me or not?"

I just looked up at him. His hands still holding on each side of my face forcing me to look at him while he talked. I couldn't even bring myself to talk. What did I want to say. Yes? that's what I wanted. But what about Stark? What about what he said about coming back for me? Would he ever? Could I change him? Probably not. Should I just take the safe route and go with Erik? How did I feel about Erik? I felt for him deeply, but not sure if I was in LOVE with him yet. That's something that would take more than just 2 months to develop. But I did know that I wanted to be with him.

"Erik, I just simply don't know how I feel at the moment. I do know that I like you very much. I would love to be that trophy girlfriend that you could show off on your arm. But I'm not sure where my emotions are right now. There is so much going on that…"

Just then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The pain in my stomach was like a hundred knives stabbing you all at the same time. I bent over and moaned. I started to cry and I screamed. Erik came rushing over and put his arms around my back. "Zoey! Whats wrong? Are you ok?"

"I don't know" I screamed. "It's so painful! It hurts!"

"Zoey, look at me…LOOK AT ME!" he screamed. His face full of worry, then fading to calm. "It's ok. Your going to be OK. your changing. I will be here for you, it will be over soon, I promise. Why don't you call Earth to you in order to help with the pain"

What a great suggestion. I had an affinity for all the elements. As rare as that was for a normal fledgling, I was no normal fledgling. As I called earth to me, the pain started to subside. I smelled lavender, fresh cut grass, dirt. Now the pain was totally gone and all that was left was a hunger I've never felt before.

"We need to get you out of here. Your going to need blood. Here, this will do until we can find something". He slit his wrist and held it to my lips. I wrapped my hands around his wrist and began to suck the blood right out. It was sweet. That ultra sweet that I tasted when I imprinted with Loren. Was this how all Vampire Adults tasted like? If so, I would have no need to feed from humans.

I let go of his wrist and he took he shirt and wiped my mouth for me. The smile on his face could have been seen hundreds of miles away.

"Ok, lets go. We're going to have to tell the group what happened"

* * *

Thank you all for the feedback. I have corrected the error for Chaptor 1, I'm not sure what the problem was since when I went to edit the text, it only showed the first chapter. I will be making edits as I go through and please let me know if I left something out or got something wrong. I don't have my books with me as I loaned them to a friend. So any suggestions, constructive critisim, or information is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Changes

We walked slowly back to the group. More of his choice than mine. He held onto my hand tightly. If I was a normal human anymore, it might have hurt or even crushed my fingers. But as an adult vampire, it was a strong embrace. I stopped in my tracks and it jerked Erik to a stop.

"Erik?"

"Yes Z?"

"Do you REALLY love me?"

"Why would you ask such a question? Why would I have any reason to lie to you now?"

"I just ask because I'm just a large burden to handle"

"Burden? How could you ever classify yourself like that? Zoey, I was drawn to you since that day in the hall when you saw Aphrodite and I. I cant explain it, but Nyx came to me that night and told me something."

That was a shock. I hadn't heard of anyone that had been greeted by Nyx, our Godess, except for me. Well, I'm sure that Nyx had visited other people before, but no one had ever said anything. Come to think of it, I never shared that bit of information with anyone either.

"She visits you as well?"

He nodded, "Yes, she came to me in my dream. She told me that you were her chosen one. And that I should stay close to you always."

My eyes got wide, what did he mean 'Chosen' one? "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are the CHOSEN one by Nyx. Can't you see that? Why else would you have an affinity for all the elements. We were chosen to be together Zoey. I really wish you could see that! She came back to me after that day in class. I slammed my door because I was so confused. I was angry, hurt, but I knew that I loved you more than anything. She appeared in my office and told me that all that had happened was in her plan. She knew what happened and why it happened. She explained everything to me. It just confirmed everything when I was you and Neferet. I knew that for Nyx I had to forgive you. I asked for her strength and she gave it to me. My worries have faded away and I no longer feel bothered by it all anymore."

And as he finished he pulled me close to him and kissed me again. This time, I couldn't help but to kiss him passionately back. If this WAS Nyx plan, then I wasn't going to argue any further. Maybe that is why I always felt so safe with him. Why I felt drawn to him and why I felt so bad about hurting him. He was supposed to be mine, and I his.

We kissed deeper, and deeper. He pinned me against the wall of the tunnel again with one hand behind my neck caressing it while the other hand held me close and secure around my waist. He started to get 'excited' again and I started to push away. This time, he wouldn't let me. His kiss got deeper, almost in a state of panic. He gripped me tighter. I had my hands around his neck and shoulders kissing him back. This boy really had to love me if he was getting so excited in the state of things. So I decided to go with the flow this time. I released my stress and worries of what was going on above us and about our friends, our lives, everyone's lives. He started to kiss my cheeks, caressing my ear lobe with his tongue and slowly kissing down my neck. He reached the hollow of my shoulder and lightly kissed it. He slowly lifted his head and said, "Ok, enough foreplay, let's get going. We have a lot to think about and a lot to do before dawn."

He was right. We desperately needed to get going. We needed a plan. How were we ever going to sleep down here? And so we marched on towards our friends. Wow, did we have news for them.

We reached the large opening in the crossroads of the tunnels. Everyone was sitting in a circle talking, crying, supporting one another. I was really surprised to see Aphrodite among the group. At least finally they had accepted her.

"Ok HAG, but we still need a plan, we can't just go around wandering the streets looking for a bathroom and food with those…those…THINGS out there!" screamed Erin.

"Totally agree Twin" Shaunee said. See, Shaunee and Erin aren't exactly twins. Erin is a white girl from Tusla and Shaunee is a beautiful cappachino color Jamacian mix. They just so happen to share brainwaves as most of us thought. They were eerily similar.

"Whatever nerd herd. I'm just saying we should do SOMETHING instead of just sitting here. We all are going to have to use a bathroom at some point and we're going to have to eat. So better now than never." Aphrodite pointed out. Aphrodite was the leader of the Dark Daughters until I came. She conjured some evil spirits which I, and my wonderful friends Erin, Shaunee, Stevie Ray and Damien happened to cure her of. Since that night, she was stripped of her Dark Daughter's role and it was passed to me. That's not all that happened to her. After we found Stevie Ray and we managed to 'help' her change, Aphrodite's mark was gone. She was now human again. Well, not all the way human. She was still gifted with the Visions she's always had. Nyx even told us herself she had not punished Aphrodite, she in fact had a plan for her all along.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to interput the the pow wow here.." I said, and then instantly all eyes were on Erik and I.

"Zoey…..your marks! What happened? They changed!" Damien said, very surprised with wide eyes.

"O-M-G" the twins said in unison.

"Here, take a look" Aphrodite said as she handed me a compact mirror from her purse.

"Oh! WOW!" I exclaimed

"Zo, now, don't take offense, or think I'm being a perv or anything, but can you slide your dress straps down….guys…come here!" Erik motioned for my friends to gather at my back.

"Oh my goddess! Zoey! Your marks cover your entire back now! Symbols I have never seen before. More ruin symbols!" Shaunee shouted as she ran her fingers down my spine.

"You know, I'm quiet curious about those marks. I wonder what they mean and if we can find out." I really was interested. Was there a way to see what these marks stood for. For another time, when we're not saving the world from the most beautiful and dangerous monster this earth has faced.

"I have a laptop with me if you'd like to Google it" Aphrodite pointed out as she grabbed her satchel that had her laptop. "I have broadband connection, but I'm not sure if we can get service down here. We might have to venture up if we want to be able to use it though."

"Thanks Aphrodite. That's really….umm…NICE of you"

"Don't mention it. Literally. I mean like EVER." she said as she smiled and turned away to find Darius.

"So what's the plan now? What are we going to do about going to the bathroom, because, I know sooner or later, we're all going to have to go. We all need a shower I know that and needed food is inevitable"

"Damien, I think you need to let Zoey just chill out for a minute" Stevie Ray said as she walked into the circle. "Wow Zo, your marks are beautiful! So your fully changed then! That's one less worry off our plate."

"Thanks Stevie Ray. But your right Damien, we need a plan. I'm not exactly sure what we should do in order to get out of this mess. Has anyone thought about maybe going up to the surface and checking out things? See whats going on with the Raven Mockers? Only then will we know what we can do. "

"Your Priestess, I will go" Darias stood up and gave me the royal bow with a fist over his heart.

"Thank you Darius. But please, call me Zoey. I am not a Priestess yet, and maybe then when I do become one, IF I become one, can you call me that. Until then, lets just drop the formality."

"As you wish my Pries…Zoey."

Darius rushed back up the tunnel we just came through. No more than 15 minutes later he was back. "Nothing. I don't' see anything going on outside. Not sure what to make of it. The Raven Mockers could be hiding, but there is no way to know for sure without someone walking out into the open. "

Hmm, now that was interesting. I would have been sure that they would be out terrorizing all mankind out there. Then I suddenly got that feeling in the pit of my stomach again, like when I was supposed to keep my mouth shut about something I knew, but wasn't sure if I should say anything. _They may be hiding, yes, but if they are, that means they are looking for something. For you. _I gulped. "Does anyone know anything about the history of Raven Mockers? Do we know if they can be told to hold out for a single target?"

"Honestly Zoey, this was not anything we were taught in any of our classes. But from what I've been reading up on, these things will feed on anything and anyone. However, since the Kahloa controls them, they could be told to hold their hunt for someone in particular…or a group of people."

Damien was such a brainiac. Granted he was great for my vocabulary because his was anything but plain. But when he was right, he was right.

"What if they are hunting for us? What are we to do?"

"We could order a pizza?" Elliot finally spoke. The grin on his face was certainly noticeably. He wasn't thinking about pizza, he was thinking about the delivery boy.

"Umm…well, that's an idea, which reminds me, what's with all the pizza boxes with moldy pizza in them at the end of the tunnel you sent us down Stevie Ray?"

"Huh? What? Oh…that" she blushed if a vampire could blush. "well, umm, I've been meaning to talk to you about that…..see, we need blood us red fledglings. Normal food just doesn't do it for us. So we 'glamour' them into giving us some of their blood. Rest assured we never killed anyone Zoey! I promise! We just took….a little bite."

"Well then. I can understand that, but while we're here, that has to stop." As much as I understood what they were going through, we couldn't just be feeding off of poor defenseless delivery boys. "I understand, but we just can't do that. Maybe we can split up and take some of these tunnels and see if any lead to any stores. Food, clothes, blood. "

We split into group of four. Each group had a cellphone and would call all the other groups if they found anything. They were all instructed to take whatever they could. It wasn't really stealing, well, yes it was, but we needed it to survive. Damien and Jack went with Venus and another red fledgling. Aphrodite and Darius went together with two red fledglings. Erin and Shaunee went together with Stevie Ray and Elliot. That left Erik and I. Oh joy! Another alone moment to talk and make out in the tunnels. I can't help that I felt sort of uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Zoey, you ok?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Lets go. I'm going to need more blood soon, I can tell"

And we marched on. Each group taking a different path, a different tunnel. I really hoped we found something. Otherwise, we were doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Search

I felt like we had walked miles, but it had only been a few minutes. The tunnels were dark. Really dark. Darker than the darkest night. I couldn't help but to feel a little scared. Scared, how silly was I. A vampire, newly changed vampire, afraid of the dark. HA! How funny was that? Erik sensed my tension and grabbed my hand and motioned me forward even more. We finally came to the end of our tunnel and to my surprise, there was a door. We just looked at each other in astonishment. This HAS to lead to something!

Erik put his ear up to the door to see if he could hear anything on the other side. He slowly reached for the knob and turned. I gasped at the sight when the door swung open with no effort at all. We were at a blood bank. BINGO!

"I'll call the others" Erik pronounced as he walked back and took the cell phone out of his pocket. I reached over and grabbed his wrist.

"No, not yet. Lets grab as much as we can and head back, then we can call them on our way back there. While we're here, why don't you take a look outside and see what's going on."

He gave me this awkward look like I was crazy then put the cell phone back in his pocket. He went through the door first to scope everything out and make sure we were in immediate danger coming into the bank. I was so happy to see a bathroom sign right next to the inner door heading into the hallway.

"Everything is clear in here. I'm going to go down the hall. Its still really early so no one should be here."

"Good, I'm going to the bathroom and then I'll meet you right back here in the bank, then we can stockpile and get the hell out of here!"

He rushed passed me down the hallway faster than I've ever seen him move before. Maybe that was how fast you moved as a vampire. As far as I knew, I moved at the same snail pace I always did. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I was glad to have some solitude for once. I didn't really need to go to the bathroom, but I did want to wash up a bit. The stink of moldy pizza was clinging to me and I desperately wanted it out. I went over to the sink and finally looking myself in the mirror. I was pale beyond belief. My marks on my face didn't change, but they started at my jaw and worked all the way down my back. I turned on the faucet to get the hottest water possible. With a few paper towels and hand soap, I managed to wash my face, arms, legs and everywhere else. I patted some cold water under my eyes to keep my face from puffing up. Why did I even bother. No wonder Erik couldn't keep his hands off me, I didn't need the cold water, my face would never change. Ever. I was pale, but I was stunning. My hair had a new shine to it. My cheekbones more pronounced. My lips were luscious and full. My eyes gleamed and were piercing dark brown. I looked like a super model. The change to Vampire really did a good number on me. No wonder Aphrodite was so crushed when her mark was taken away. She knew what kind of true beauty was to be held in those who lived through the change.

As I was evaluating myself in all ways, Erik's knock on the door startled me.

"Everything ok in there?"

"Jesus! you scared me! DON'T DO THAT! Everything is fine, I'll be out in just a sec"

I opened the door and Erik pushed me back in the bathroom. He kissed me deep and strong. He tasted of blood. Sweet beautiful lifeforce. He had already drank his fill. He kissed me deeper, pinning me on the wall of the bathroom and closing the door at the same time, locking it.

"What are you doing?" I managed to get out before he put his hand over my mouth.

"Why do you always have to pull away? Don't say anything, just enjoy the privacy for a moment. Its not like we have to rush back to anyone. No one has called us with any new information yet, so we can have some free time to ourselves. I checked outside, nothing. I see a bunch of abandoned cars and some windows were broken in some shops across the street, but nothing major."

As he finished what he was saying he touched my face with his hand, stroking my lips with his thumb. He then stuck his thumb up to his mouth and with his fangs he pierced the top of his thumb and rubbed it over my lips. He then kissed me, deeply, passionately. I feel into his embrace. I was absorbed into the draw of his blood. I kissed him back and drew him closer to me. I twisted us around so that I was the pinning him to the wall. I playfully licked the blood from his lips and caressed his tongue with mine. I didn't care that we were in a bathroom. I felt like I was teleported to an isolated room vibrating with emotion as our kisses got deeper and our hands caressed each other. Erik finally pushed me away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come on so strong, but you have idea what kind of force you have me under now that your changed. I can feel you because you've had my blood. I can feel the charge between us. I just can't keep my hands to myself when your around."

"Well then, maybe you should have gone with Damien and Jack then" I retorted. What I stupid! This boy was professing to me that he loved me and couldn't stay away from me and I was trying to dismiss him. I could feel my mind chastising my for my comment.

Erik was drawn back by what I said but eventually let out a big deep laugh. "Yeah right!…Zoey, you just don't even know how beautiful you are do you? Now that your changed, your even more beautiful. But since I can tell this all makes you a slight uncomfortable, lets go grab some blood bags and head back to the group."

Great idea, he took my hand and lead me out into the hall. I couldn't' help but to stop and go to the front to check on things. Not that I didn't trust him, I wanted to see for myself. If there was any way we could go out in the open, maybe we could get food, clothes, I could check on my grandma. GRANDMA! I needed to call Sister Mary. I needed to know she was safe. I jerked away from Erik and walked towards the front. I took out my cell phone and began to dial Sister Mary's phone number. Luckily she answered. That could have been a good or bad thing.

"Sister?"

"Zoey! Oh Zoey! I'm so glad to hear from you!!! Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. We are now searching for supplies. Everything ok there? Did you get my grandma? is she safe?"

"Yes dear, I told you I would take care of everything. She is with us. She's not doing so well though. One of these 'creatures' attacked us while we were trying to get out. They have been hiding out around here waiting for us to come outside. Whatever you do, do NOT go outside! It looks safe and sound, but honey I assure you its not."

Her voice was strained and it frightened me. So they WERE hiding. They WERE waiting for something, someone. At least that answers a few questions I had.

"What would you like us to do now"

"Stay put. Stay underground. I will try to check in when I can. We are in the old prohibition tunnels under Tusla. We managed to find an opening to a blood bank with a restroom. We are gathering supplies. I don't have service in the tunnels, but when I can, I will call. Do you mind if I talk to my Grandma for a minute?"

"Of course not hunny, let me get her for you"

"Zoey? Zoey? My dear u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa is that you?"

My grandmother started to cry. She was attacked my the Raven Mockers before the Kahloa arrived. She was put in the hospital, and as much as I didn't want to leave her, I trusted her in the care of Sister Mary to keep her safe.

"Oh Grandma! Its so nice to hear your voice! I miss you so much! Are you ok?"

"We are fine my u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa. We were attacked again. Seems those monsters are hunting us."

"I know. That's what I was afraid of. The streets look deserted but I'm too afraid to actually go outside. I'm glad I got ahold of you before I did anything too stupid"

"Oh my dear! You are not stupid. Please be careful though."

"I will grandma. I promise. OH! Before I forget to tell you, it seems as though I have gone fully through the change and I have even more markings on my back. Damien says they are more ancient ruin symbols. I was hoping that maybe we could find a tunnel that lead to you and you could possibly help us figure them out."

"Zoey, darling, that's wonderful! See, Nyx has blessed you in more ways than one. Thankfully, I had already done my research about those symbols well before I even left my farm. Those symbols Zoey, they hold a power magic. Those ruin symbols are the symbols of your affinities. You are the 'Chosen' one my dear u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa."

How many times have I heard that today? Chosen one. I wonder what this was coming to. "What do you mean 'Chosen One'."

"I mean you hold a special power my dear. You have been marked and chosen by your goddess Nyx. However, those marks are not just vampiric, they are Cherokee as well. Symbols of a Cherokee Wise Woman. You have the power to expell that demon Kahloa yourself. I trust you will find the power."

"But Grandma, I don't' know what to do! I don't know what kind of power that I hold. I don't know if I can do this alone!"

"Oh dear, you are not alone. Your friends were blessed by Nyx for their affinities for a reason. There is a path that must be followed Zoey dearest. You must find the A-Ya and bring the Kahloa back under the earth for all eternity."

"But how am I supposed to find A-Ya. She was a spirit that the Wise Women created"."

In the Cherokee myth, a group of wise women or spiritual leaders, created a woman so beautiful that should be attract the Kahloa into a cave so they could seal him up for eternity. Who knows if that would even work again. But we had to try.

"Zoey, I believe that you have the A-Ya amongst you. Remember the tale I told you. The A-Ya was of the Earth. She held the power to bring the Kahloa to the underground. And only she can return him"

That got me thinking. A-Ya was of the earth. Stevie Rae. Her earth affinity. Was I to sacrifice my own best friend to save the world?

"Grandma, I don't think I can do that! Your talking about Stevie Rae. She is the earth affinity. Her red mark, she is chosen to lead the red fledglings. But is she really the one to die! I just got my best friend back and now your telling me to sacrifice her! I can't do that!"

Tears swelled up in my eyes. Erik looked at me shocked and almost crying himself. He held me as I talked to my grandma on the phone.

"My dear u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa, sometimes we are given great burdens to which we must fight. I do not doubt your affections for Stevie Rae. But you need to learn to sacrifice for what is right. Deep down, you know what to do. My dear u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa, I am tired, and I need to rest. Please call again. We will be alright where we are."

"I will find you Grandma. We will be together soon. I will try my best to make you and Nyx proud."

And with that, the line clicked. I stared off into oblivian. I had too much going on in my mind. Was I actually supposed to feed my best friend to that devil in sheeps clothing?

"Zoey…We really must go. I got a lot of blood bags, so no need for you to stock up. Come on, we need to get back"

Erik raised me from the floor as I sobbed. We headed back out the door from the blood bank and back into the smelly dark tunnels. I really hoped everyone else had found something. I would hate to just come back with only blood and bad news.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sacrific

"I'll do it." Stevie Rae proudly said. "I'm not scared. Zoey, I'm not like you guys. There has to be a higher reason for me changing since none of the other red fledglings have. I am willing do it to save everyone else."

The whole group was in awe at the story I had just told them and what I had said would be the possibly solution. I didn't expect Stevie Rae to volunteer so easily. But now we knew what it is that we could do, but we didn't know how. If only there was a way to bait the Kalona without losing Stevie Rae.

"So we know that the A-Ya imprisioned the Kalona, but do we know how she did it?" Damien butted in. He was so smart and he really liked getting to the bottom of things.

"According to my Grandma's stories, the Wise Women of all the Cherokee tribes made her. They used their 'affinities' if you want to call it, for the earth and lured the Kalona into a deep cave where they sealed him for all of eternity. Or so they thought."

We all sat around looking at each other. Thinking. What were we going to do. Grandma told me that the A-Ya was of the earth. That the A-Ya was among us. I desperately needed Nyx's advice. We needed to ask for her support and help. But first, we needed to eat and sleep. We were all famished and tired. We were lucky that Damien and Jack had found a tunnel that lead to a 7-11. At least we had food and water. And for the red fledglings, Erik and I, we are least had blood. But where was Aphrodite and Darius? They weren't back yet, though that wasn't a total surprise.

"Starting the nerd herd pow wow without us huh?" Aphrodite exclaimed as she walked into the opening with Darius, who was carrying a few mattresses.

"BEDS!" yelled everyone. Thank the Goddess, we were so tired and I desperately needed to sleep.

"We were only able to get a few, so it looks like we're going to have to share."

"Dibs!" yelled the Twins in unison.

"Jack and I can share a bed."

Of course Aphrodite and Darius were going to share a bed, which only left Erik and I. Stevie Rae already had a mattresses which was dirty and smelled of rotten pizza like everything else down here.

"Come on Zoey, we need to sleep. You look like your about to pass out at any moment." Erik said as he placed a mattress down at the other end of the opening. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the place we'd be 'sharing'. I have to admit, I was a bit nervous to share a bed with him. Granted I knew that things were better between us. He had forgiven me for all the wrongful things I ever did to him. But I couldn't help still feeling guilty and sad. He laid down with his arm propping his head up on the edge of the bed, patting his hand on the mattress as to invite me to lay down. I laid just on the edge of the mattress as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to his body Wrapping me tightly in a secure hold. He whispered into my ear, "Please sleep. We're going to need you rested if we are to ever get out of this place. I promise never to leave you here alone." as he brushed my hair from my face.

I turned over and looked at him in the eyes. His beautiful, striking blue eyes. His marks framed his beautiful sculpted face. "Erik, I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I will try never to hurt you again."

"Haven't we been over this Zoey. Darling, its ok. Remember, I forgive you. I know you did what you had to do in order to keep us safe. Granted I wasn't expecting what happened with…well, you know who, but I'm over that. Please get past it and we can move on. Like I told you, I love you."

And with those last three words, he kissed me again. His arms holding me tightly around my waist. I could hear everyone oohing and ahhing at what just happened, but at that moment, I didn't notice or care. I wasn't going to mess this up again. I suddenly felt that this was the right path. All memories of Loren, Heath, and Stark floated right out of my mind. If we were stuck here forever, I was glad I was here with Erik. In the pitch dark tunnels under Tulsa we slept a deep slumber.

That night Nyx came to me in my dreams. In my dream, I was walking hand and hand with Erik through a Lavender meadow. This is where I saw Nyx for the first time after I was marked. She came to us. _My dear_ _u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa, how wonderful to see you! But I have some grave news, we have a great battle among us. You will learn what you must do in order to give the ultimate sacrific to save not only yourselves, but the whole world. Know that I am always with you. _

My dream seemed so real it felt as though Erik's hand was holding mine tighter from each word Nyx said. 'But how Nyx? I don't think I am brave enough for this. I don't know the stories very well to know what to do. Grandma said that Stevie Rae was our A-Ya. But she's my best friend! How am I to lose her again! I just can't!'

'_Dear u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa, the strength comes from within. You have your friends and your spiritual partner here to help you'. _And as she said "spiritual partner" she looked at Erik. His eyes were wide and full of emotion. '_Deep down, you know what you have to do. Please remember that you are my chosen one. I would not place such a burden on you if I did not believe you could do it.'_

And with that, she left. Erik and I were left in the lavender field alone, holding each other.

"Zoey! Zoey! Wake up!" a deep voice commanded as they were shaking me to wake up. It was Erik. He must have had the same dream as well. My eyelids fluttered open and I blinked in order to focus my vision, not like it really helped with the darkness all around us.

"Did I just dream that? Did you dream you were with Nyx and I?" His face full of worry.

"You mean, you had the same dream too?"

"Yes, we were in a field of lavender together and Nyx appeared. Has she come to you in your dreams before?"

"Yes, that's when I first saw her. When I was first marked and I ran to my Grandmothers farm. She owns a lavender farm on the outskirts of Tulsa. I fell and hit my head and Nyx appeared to me. When I woke, my mark was colored in. Its been that way ever sense."

"Well, I think she came to both of us for a reason. Do you see now Zoey? We were meant to be together. Nyx said so herself."

He was so hopeful. Unfortunately, I wasn't as much as he was. I knew what had to happen next. We had to sacrifice Stevie Rae to this demon. But I wasn't sure how we were going to do this. I was glad that he was here though. He gave me a sense of strength. We laid back down, careful not to wake anyone else with our talks. He held me even closer than before and lightly kissed my hair. He rubbed his hand up from my shoulder, down my waist to the tops of my thighs. He turned me over to face him and kissed me lightly on my lips. In just that moment the passion between us was undeniable. I put my hands on his face and kissed him passionately back flicking my tongue on his bottom lip. He moaned in my mouth and pulled me closer. Our legs intertwined in each other. Our hips moving in a oh so familiar rhythm. His hands caressed my back and held me tight. He pulled my hair away from my neck and kissed the hollow of my shoulder. Then he bit me. The surge of passion and heat overwhelmed me. I felt as though I was going to explode.

"Oh Erik!" I moaned as he continued to feed from me. My neck was arched as well as my back. My hands running through his hair holding him still as if I didn't want to let him go. He licked the spot where his fangs penetrated my neck and softly kissed my lips with the blood on his mouth. I wanted him so bad right then and there. I didn't care what we were about to face, where we were or who was around us. I wanted him to take me. Man he was so hot and I was so lucky that he wanted me. He took his nail and sliced a small cut on his chest just under his nipple and pulled me toward him. See, for adult vampires, a blood exchange is the ultimate orgasm. It was hot, passionate and sexy. I flicked his nipple with my tongue while I sucked the blood from his chest. He moaned even deeper as I continued to draw from him. He cradled my head against his chest tighter. When I got my fill I lightly licked the area he had cut and kissed his nipple lightly.

"Erik…"

"Shh, don't say anything" and he kissed me on the lips again. He started to run his hand from my thigh and up my dress. I abruptly caught his hand and stopped him.

"Erik..No! I don't want to do this here. I want to be with you like that, but I don't think given our current situation that we should really get….into it."

"True. I understand. As long as your not just pushing me away for another reason." He laughed.

"No, of course not! I'm just tired and honestly, I would rather 'be with you' in a real bed, in a place that doesn't smell like death and moldy pizza."

"HAHA, ok, that's fine. Just as long as you promise me that after we get out of here, its you, me, and a bed!"

I couldn't disagree with him. The sound of that was so appeasing I wish there was a room with candles everywhere with a nice soft bed for us to lay down on. I had to admit, I was utterly attracted to this boy. But yet again, he was the hottest guy in the entire school.

We laid back down and he pulled me towards him again. This time not to kiss me, but to make me comfortable. He laid on his back with his arm around my neck and I slept on his chest. My hand over his heart. I felt content. Now if I could only feel content on everything else.

Erik and I woke up to the rustling of bags and chatter. Obviously everyone else was up already. They must have let us sleep.

"I'm sorry if we woke you guys. You were just too cute for words!" said Shaunee as she stuffed a honeybun in her mouth.

"Ditto Twin! Hey, you guys make a great couple." Erin said giving us both a wink as she took a sip of her orange juice.

We were extremely grateful that Damien and Jack had found food. When we all took our separate ways down the tunnels, seems that they had found a 7-11. They brought back loads of drinks and food.

"Here, drink this." Erik said as he handed me a juice bottle. "I put a little bit of blood into it. That should help with your thirst."

He was so right. I drank the juice like it was going out of style. The moment I was done with it, I wanted more.

"Do we have any more…juice?"

"Did you even taste what I just gave you?"

"Um…yeah. But I'm still thirsty."

"Ok, let me see what other juices that Damien got and I'll be right back."

While Erik was out fixing my drink I got up to go talk to Stevie Rae. We had a lot to discuss. Not exactly sure how we were going to work this whole 'expelling the Kalona' thing, but we had to think of something soon.

"Hey Zoey! Did you sleep well? I'm really sorry about the smell down here. I was talking with Aphrodite last night about what we can do to fix that."

"Yeah, I slept well. Quite well actually. Anyways, besides that, I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure thing! Do you want to talk about what you guys were doing last night? I smelled the scent of blood then I saw you guys necking over there across the room and…well, I guess I pieced things together."

"That's not really what I wanted to talk about…but to answer your question, yes, we were 'necking' and he did bite me and I did feed from him as well. It was exhilarating. Anyways, back on point, I want to talk to you about the Kalona."

"Oh…." her face suddenly feel from giddy to very solemn.

"This is extremely risky Stevie Rae. Are you sure your up to this? I don't want to lose you!"

"Zoey, you need to understand, I was brought back for a reason. I became undead for a reason. I am a changed red marked vampire for a reason. If this is what Nyx had planned, then so be it. I am willing to sacrifice myself for the wellbeing of everyone else."

Right as she said that my eyes started to swell with tears. I just couldn't fathom losing my best friend again. "Stevie Rae…"

"No Zoey, I want you to listen to me. I'm serious! I'm not the Stevie Rae you knew. I'm not the best friend you used to have. Yes, I do have some humanity left in me, but I'm not the same person anymore! Your just not getting that through your head!" she screamed.

I was a bit thrown back by her reaction that it made me cry. She really just wanted me to let go. But I couldn't. Not now that I got her back. Even if there was just a little humanity left in her, she was still my Stevie Rae. But what was I to say to her? Nothing. She was right, I needed to let go and let her do what she felt she was here for.

"Ok, fine. If that's how you feel, then I won't argue with you any further. But we have to devise a plan. We can't just sit down here in the tunnels forever."

We both sat there for what seemed like eternity pondering what we could do about the current predicament we were in. What WERE we going to do?

"I have an idea.." said Damien as he walked in on our conversation with Erik who brought me my drink. "Zoey, you have an affinity for all the elements. Maybe we can 'trick' the Kalona. You have the ultimate power to condemn him once and for all right?"

"Hey, that's an idea! Great thinking Damien! But how exactly am I supposed to 'trick' the Kalona?"

"That may be tricky, but I think I have a plan. Erik, go get the rest of the group. I want to try something."

Erik walked back through the dark tunnels and headed back towards the large opening. We weren't exactly sure what Damien was thinking, but I hoped that it would work.

"Ok, whats this" Shaunee pointed out

"All about?" Erin finished.

"Seems like another nerd herd pow wow" Aphrodite answered.

Damien just took charge of the situation, "Ok, lets take our places at each point in the circle. Aphrodite, I need you to stand in the middle with Zoey. Zoey, I need you to cast a circle and invite the elements to you. This is going to be tricky, but if any of my reading has done my justice then, then maybe we might be able to invoke the original A-Ya."

"I don't exactly see how me being in the middle is going to help anything though. I have no affinities for the elements anymore remember?"

"Just shut up Aphrodite and get in place. We're going to try Damien's idea out." Stevie Rae said as she pushed her towards me.

"Did anyone pick up the candles from the last circle? Do we have a smudge stick?" I said as I looked around at everyone.

"Already taken care of" remarked Damien as he pulled out a candle for each element and even had the smudge stick we had used.

I cast the circle like I have every other time as if it was second nature. I walked over to Damien and said "Air is the thing we breath and rely on for life. Air I invite you to this circle." A rush of cool and clean air came around us like a tornado. It was refreshing as it swept all that musty and dead scents from the circle. I walked to Shaunee, "Fire warms us and is the passion in our hearts, Fire, I invite you to this circle." Just then the whole tunnel started to glow with a reddish-orange ambiance. The warmth was overwhelming and took the chill off. Standing in front on Erin, "Water is refreshing and nourishes us. Without it we could not survive. Water, I invite you to this circle." I felt the spritz of cool water against my skin and Erin looked suddenly relaxed. I walked over to Stevie Rae, who was still a bit nervous for this being her second casting after she had turned. "Earth, you are our core and you ground us. I invite you to this circle." and with that I smelled the fresh scent of Lavender and fresh cut grass. The earth started to move under my feet. I came to the middle to invite Spirit when Damien whispered to me. "Take Aphrodite's hand when you invite Spirit." Aphrodite was not a touchy feely person, especially not with her friends, if that's what she would call us now. I took her hand much to her resistance and held them up high. "Spirit, you are what fills us and raises us up. I invite you to this circle." And just then, we both felt a shiver. Aphrodite retracted her hand from mine and looked as wide eyed as a deer. I turned to look at her and in amazement, her mark, that was once gain, reappeared.

"Aphrodite! Your mark!" I started to yell at her. She touched her forehead and looked brightly at Darius who was as white as a ghost.

"Zoey, don't break your concentration. We need to ask the Earth to help us now." Damien scolded.

"Right, right." I turned to Stevie Rae, who looked paler than normal, well, normal for a red marked vampire. "Earth, we call to you for your help. In times of deep despare, we ask for your assistance."

At that very moment we all felt the earth tremble. Without even asking a great opening in the floor started to spread in the middle of the circle.

"Keep your places! Don't break the circle!" Damien yelled at all of us. We were all getting quiet scared and not sure how big this opening was going to be. The trembling stopped just as the opening reached a few inches from our feet. Aphrodite and I were standing between Damien and Stevie Rae now since we obviously couldn't stand in the middle, which was now a gapping hole that looked like it had no bottom. "GREAT! It worked!"

"What worked? Now there is just a gapping hole in the middle of a tunnel where any of us could just walk in and fall to the pits of our death." Aphrodite sarcastically said.

"Zoey, you need to enchant the hole."

I wasn't sure what Damien meant, but I knew we couldn't just have this whole in the middle of a dark tunnel so people could fall just like Aphrodite pointed out. But I had an idea. Kind of like the Wise Women and the cave they trapped the Kalona in. This was our cave.

"Earth, I call to you once again. Thank you for providing us with the means of trapping this monster that is terrorizing this planet. I call to you now to protect this hole that goes to the debts of your bowels. Protect the people who are righteous and condemn those who are villainous. Let those with purposeful souls pass over with no fear of danger. Provide us with a bridge so that we may pass safely." As suddenly as I said it, the hole seemed the disappear, but not totally gone. We all saw the outline of what was the hole. I started to step out and I planted my foot down on the ground. Stiff as rock. The ground was translucent. It was solid as if no hole was ever made, but yet you could still see the deep gaping emptiness that rested below. I suddenly had a great idea. I walked over to Damien and held his hands up above his head with his candle, "Air, I call to you once again. Blow all the bad spirits away and out of this earth. Make the damned feel your chill in the depths of the earth. Anything that tries to escape blow him back."

I walked to Shaunee, "Fire, I call you to again, burn the evil and brand them. Make a prison of fire for those we condemn."

I rushed to Erin. I could feel the power of the elements magnifying at my words, "Water, I call to you again. Wash the evil from this world and purify us once again."

I walked over to Stevie Rae, who was shaking in her cowboy boots, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need blood. Please hurry."

"Earth, you have done such a great service for us today and I thank you. I thank you for your service and hope that you will come at our call again. You may depart."

As I released each of the elements I started to feel my spirit rise. We had a plan. Now, we needed to create the diversion to get the Kalona into the pit and trap him forever. Stevie Rae practically collapsed over with exhaustion. She needed to feed a lot more often than a regular adult vampire. "Erik, get my juice…hurry." I whispered to him. I didn't want everyone else to get worried. It wasn't that it was a big deal, she was just tired from not feeding. And knowing Damien, Jack, Shaunee and Erin, they would think that I was hiding something from them again.

"Is she ok?" Jack said

"Yeah, she's fine. Just needs to feed. You guys go ahead, we'll be right behind you."

"Ok!" Jacks face lite up and ran over to take Damien's hand.

I looked down at Stevie Rae, her eyes were going almost black from the lack of blood. Erik rushed over and got my juice he brought for me, handed it to Stevie Rae and she gulped it down in one large gulp.

"Thanks guys. That's awful nice. I'll be ok, but I need more….a lot more."

"No worries, Erik and I managed to find a tunnel that lead to a blood bank and we have tons of bags stored."

"Really?!" her face got ansey and tense all at the same time. She looked right on the verse of insanity. I think now I knew why Aphrodite might be just a tad nicer to Stevie Rae now. When we asked the Goddess Nyx to help us bring her humanity back that she lost when she became undead. That night Aphrodites affinity for Earth was given back to Stevie Rae. Since that night, she's had the red full tattoo of an adult vampire. But she was different. I was never really scared of her. She was my best friend. And I believed with all my heart and mind that no matter how bad the situation, I did not ever feel like she'd actually harm me. But tonight, this was a look I've never seen on her. It was crazed. Insane. Like a Schizophrenic on Acid. I was suddenly scared of her. I backed a way a few feet in shock almost when I finally saw her empty eyes gazing at me. I could see myself in the reflection of her black hollow eyes. I tried to make it seem like me moving so quickly was normal. I wouldn't want to set her off. "Come on, let's go get something to 'drink'." And I motioned her to follow me.

Even Erik looked a bit shocked at Stevie Rae's face. I've never seen her this way. I knew that being an adult vampire we would only feed or drink blood. We don't generally eat normal food anymore. Man that was going to suck. I'm really going to miss my Coco Puffs. I grabbed Erik's arm and pulled him forward, Stevie Rae rushing in front of us towards the big opening.

"They're in the bag by our mattress. Go get some. We'll meet you in a second." I yelled to her. I was feeling kind of scared of being around her at the second and I was kind of exhilarated by what had happened tonight. I placed a spell, well, asked the elements to kind of do me a favor. I was overwhelmed and in a way, a great first step to our plan. I was excited. Erik turned to look at me. He was terrified of Stevie Rae. He didn't know what she was or really what she could really do.

"Why'd we stop?" he asked.

I didn't even answer him. I just looked up at him in those beautiful brilliant blue eyes, grabbed his face and pulled my lips up to his. I felt his face tense in surprise and relax again to settle into my kisses. I just couldn't grasp what had happened tonight. The amazement of what I, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae conjured to do. It was amazing. I had my friends, I had my boyfriend back. Well, almost-boyfriend. He still had not officially 'asked me back out'. But I wasn't going to bring it up. I'm assuming he's my boyfriend/almost-boyfriend. All the other worries about what was going on outside didn't bother me in that moment. I didn't think about what we were going to do next. All I wanted to do was kiss him.

I ran my fingers through his hair. His silky smooth black hair. It almost had that blue sheen like Superman did in the comic books. And he was drop dead sexy. He held me in a tight embrace with one arm around my waist holding me firmly to him, while his other hand was up under my hair running his fingers around the back of my neck. If this kind of passion and lust consumed every adult vampire, I don't see why they would ever leave their beds! I certainly wouldn't if Erik Night was in my bed.

How I yearned for this whole nightmare to be over so him and I could have some real 'alone time'. He started to lightly kiss my lips, then the corner of my mouth, to the apples of my cheeks, then finally a small kiss on the top of my nose.

"We really should start heading back. Everyone is going to start getting 'ideas'."

"I guess your right…" I looked up at him and gave the poorest excuse for a sad 'puppy dog' eyes. He just laughed and headed back towards the opening pulling me along.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We all woke up the next morning, well, evening to a loud banging. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard it. It sounded like the large metal door that was the entrance to the tunnels. Stevie Ray was already up and wide eyed. Her eye color had managed to return to normal, but only after she had devoured about ¾ of all the blood bags we got at the blood bank. Seems like Erik and I are going to have to take another trip. That was fine with me. More alone time with the sexiest guy in the world.

Erik pulled me tight against him and sat up on the mattress as if trying to protect me. "What was that?!"

"I'm not sure, but I think someone should check it out." I said practically shaking in his arms.

"I will check on the door my priest….Zoey." Darius caught himself.

"No Darling! Let one of the other fledglings go!" Aphrodite yelled and started to pull him back to bed with her. She was frightened. She's not used to being down in dirty tunnels without a queen size bed and silk linens.

"Lover, I must go. If someone needs help, I need to be able to help them AND protect Zoey. If we have any chance of getting out of here alive, I must go. But please, do not worry. The Sons of Erebus are strong and brave and I will not let them down now."

Aphrodite looked like someone just smacked her across the face. She was used to getting what she desired and up until now, Darius had pretty much gone along with everything she told him to do. But not now, and it was quiet apparent just how upset she was about it. But unlike Aphrodite, she just crossed her arms, made a pouty face and kept her mouth shut.

"Zoey, I will right back after I inspect what is making all that noise. We are a considerable length away from the door, so it has to be something big to make that much noise for us to hear."

And with that, he took off. Erik attempted to get up and go with Darius but I pulled him back and told him to stay put. This was what Darius did, and even though Erik could probably take care of himself, it wasn't worth risking his life or even him getting in the way of Darius doing what he does best…fighting. Erik didn't protest. He gave me a weird look as if his eyes were telling me, "I want to go help…why are you holding me back?!" but I stood my ground and forced him to stay with me. I was too scared to be alone anyways. Not that I was really alone, but it's different when that warm, protective embrace leaves.

The pounding got louder and louder, then eventually stopped. Everyone was on high alert and even Stevie Ray was gathering the blood bags just in case we had to leave in a hurry. Man I was glad that we cast a circle last night. At least we could lead whatever could follow us down into that pit of emptiness.

Darius came back exhausted and out of breath. He had a few scratches on his shoulders, but those were quickly healing. Aphrodite ran right up to him and threw her arms around his neck and started kissing his cheeks. "Oh thank goddess your alright!!"

"I'm fine. See, I told you I would be ok. But we do have a bigger problem on our hands." He calmly told her as he held Aphrodite in a strong embrace, and then slowly let her go. "Priest…Zoey, we have a big problem. The Raven Mockers must have found out where we are hiding and they are trying to knock the door down. I know they can't come into the tunnels, but they are acting like they would do ANYTHING to get to us."

"That's definitely not good." I wondered for a moment. Why were they so eager for just us? Wouldn't they be causing havoc everywhere? I needed more answers. I needed to talk to my Grandma again. She would know what to do. "I think it might be wise for us to go deeper in the tunnels then. At least that way if something or someone does manage to get in the door, we'll be better protected deeper in the tunnels and closer to an exit."

"Yeah, and we like need food too, I'm starving!" said Erin as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. We really did need to get more food. The little bits of cakes and crackers that Damien and Jack got at that 7-11 were just enough to hold over our hunger for a little while.

"Yes Twin, food is a definite must! If we are expected to fight anything, I'm going to need to be on top of my game." Shaunee said in agreement.

"Ok, Twins, Damien and Jack, you go get some food. Try to get as much as you can. Take some of these bags and pillow cases, fill them up. Erik, Darius, you two head back towards the door and figure out a way to block it just in case. Stevie Ray, Aphrodite, your coming with me. We're going to go to the blood bank and pick up more bags. Everyone has a cell phone?" as all my friends pulled their phones out of their pockets and showed them to me. "Good. Call or texts if you need anything and remember…always keep your guard up."

I suddenly felt very nervous for what was about to happen. I knew when we got to the blood bank that I would want to call Grandma and Sister Mary. I needed more information. I needed to know more about what we were going up against and how to defeat it.

We walked for what seemed like hours but were only about 10 minutes. We had traveled a few miles under Tulsa. "Here! This door leads straight into the blood bank. We're going to split up. Stevie Ray, you go into the bank and get as much blood as possible. More than you think we need even. Get as much as you can carry. Aphrodite….Aphrodite?" Where had she gone? She wasn't behind us anymore. Maybe listening to Stevie Ray and I chit chat the whole way down the tunnel gave her a headache. Man was she finicky. I yelled down the hall, "APHRODITE!" and then suddenly I heard a moan. A distressed moan. It sounded like she was having another vision.

Stevie Ray and I both rushed to her. She was crouched down on the ground sitting on her feet. Her elbows were pressed into her knees with her head in her hands. She seemed to be crying. "Aphrodite!" I said in a alarming and comforting manner. I put my arm around her back and held her close to me. Granted we aren't the best of friends, nor would either of us be caught dead in a "friendly embrace", but I did sympathize with her in times of distress. "What do you see? What's going on?"

"Blood! So much of it! Everything is covered in blood!"

"Yum!" said Stevie Ray. Man she was starting to really creep me out.

"I need to speak to you alone" Aphrodite whispered into my ear. I nodded and told Stevie Ray that everything was fine and to go ahead and get our supplies. We didn't have time to waste just standing around doing nothing. "It's her Zoey. Stevie Ray. She's not what you think she is. She's going to get us all killed."

Ok, that made my back shiver. Aphrodite had a vision about Stevie Ray and blood and getting us killed. Maybe she was right. I didn't want to admit it. Stevie Ray was my best friend. But she wasn't the friend I used to know. And I saw that crazy look in her eyes the other day. "What else did you see?"

"It wasn't totally clear. I saw lots of blood. I saw the Kalona and he spoke to me. It was really weird. It was like it wasn't a vision but a message."

"What did he say?" Now I was starting to get worried.

"He said to free his love and there will be no bloodshed. He said if we didn't then his 'child' will make sure that his will is carried out." She looked up at me and almost looked like she was going to cry. "Zoey, he named you. YOU are his Love. You are what he's after. Not Stevie Ray. Stevie Ray is the child that he names. If we don't go back…if YOU don't go back, we are all going to die, and by the hand of your 'best friend'."

That threw me through a loop. "But Grandma said that Stevie Ray was the A-Ya. It can't be me that you saw! Your vision must be wrong!"

"When have my visions EVER been wrong Zoey!" Aphrodite snapped. She looked enraged now as if now I decided to call her a liar.

"Well, um, never that I know of. But there has to be something else, someone else! I need to get in the bank to call my Grandma. She'll know what to do."

"Zoey." She started to whisper to keep Stevie Ray from overhearing our conversation. "I've always told you that there was something wrong with Stevie Ray. That she wasn't all the way there you know? She's a freak! And now she's going to get us killed! We have to do something about her first before we start going after the Kalona."

She was right. If Stevie Ray had the ability to put an end to all of this, and us, she would need to be stopped. But I can't face the fact that my own best friend would do that to me, to our friends. I needed to consult everyone, but how to do that without Stevie Ray overhearing. Or even worse, what if she overheard me talking about her and then everything went sour right there. Maybe we could go after the Kalona first and then maybe that would free Stevie Ray once and for all. Aphrodite was just sitting there staring at me as I thought to myself. I must have had a very troubled look on my face because Aphrodite didn't proceed to annoy me with reasons why we needed to kill my best friend.

"Aphrodite, your right. We need to think of a plan. I need to call my Grandma first though. She's got the most information about the Kalona than anyone else here. Unless we're able to find a library or a Cherokee Shaman, we're never going to know what we need to do and we're all doomed no matter the circumstance. I'm going to go into the bank to call Grandma. I want you to watch Stevie Ray."

"I don't need anyone watching me." Stevie Ray blurted out. She scared us both. I really hope she didn't hear what we were talking about. I started to wonder how long she had been standing there listening to us. "I'm not a baby. I'm able to go in and do what I'm told just like an adult. And I certainly don't want that nasty ho of a supposed new friend of yours keeping tabs on me."

Well that certainly wasn't Stevie Ray tone, but I understood. Aphrodite had done some pretty nasty stuff to Stevie Ray when she was a regular fledgling. "I just asked her to check up on you. I didn't mean anything by it." Her eyes were hollow and black again. I wonder why they turned so fast. She looked like she was about to kill us both. "Stevie Ray. Are you ok? I think you should drink some blood, you look, well um, a little scary."

"Because I AM scary Zoey. That's what I've been trying to tell you all along. I'm not who I used to be. Even though I have my humanity back, there is still this pull to something I can't quiet figure out."

That got me right there. A pull to something she can't figure out yet. Was the Kalona pulling her towards his will? I desperately needed to talk to my Grandma now. How I wished I could see her. Wait, maybe we could, "Stevie Ray, do these tunnels go everywhere under the city?"

"I'm not sure. I never really explored everything, but it's possible for tunnels to connect all over the place. It's also possible that some tunnels may have collapsed and we wouldn't know any better."

"Hmm…" I scratched my chin like I was in deep thought. "Do you have a map?" I knew where I wanted to go with this. I wasn't going to take Stevie Ray with me though. I wasn't sure if I should take Aphrodite either though I was worried to leave her alone with Stevie Ray. Maybe I would wait to leave until the whole gang got back. I could take Erik with me. Darius could stay and protect everyone in case anything should happen.

"I have one in my bag back in the opening. Why?" Aphrodite said as she flipped her golden locks behind her neck. I swear she just loved to do that just to do that, not that her hair was actually in her face.

"Good, we're heading back and I need that map."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No way, no how! You're NOT going by yourself!" screamed Erik. He's not happy that I'm deciding to go in search of my Grandma by myself. I had given thought to let him come with me, but honestly, if the Kalona or a Raven Mockers were to get me, everything would be all over. His 'Love' would be dead or right where he wants me. I don't want to risk anyone else's life more than I have already. Gosh I feel so guilty for everything that has happened already.

"Erik, look, I know you don't approve of me going by myself..."

"You got THAT right!" he muttered.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and breathed out slowly trying to calm my nerves before I went off on him. "Look, I'm not going to risk anyone else's life. The Kalona wants me, not you, not anyone else."

"Wait…who told you the Kalona wanted you? I thought Stevie Rae was the A-Ya?"

"That's what I thought too, but when we were at the blood bank, Aphrodite had a vision. She said it was different this time." I started to pull him closer to me and away from everyone else and out of ear shot. If I had to tell this to anyone else, I was damn sure no one was going to hear me unless I wanted them to. "In her vision she saw blood, lots of blood. She said the Kalona appeared and told her that he wanted his 'Love' and showed her ME." I pointed to myself. I was really nerve racked and my hands were shaking. Erik's eyes got soft and understanding. He grabbed my hands to hold them still. "He said if we didn't return his love to him, he would make us all pay by the hand of his child."

"And who is his child? Neferet? She'll never find us."

"No, much, much worse than that. His Child, as depicted in Aphrodite's vision was…Stevie Rae." I whispered her name into his ear. As I started to move away I saw how the soft and understanding expression turned to fear and shock.

"No! Then your DEFINATLY not going alone. I'm going with you. You need to be protected."

"Erik, I'll be fine. I have a map that Aphrodite gave me. There is a tunnel that leads straight to the church where Grandma and Sister Mary are. I must get to her. She will know what to do and she can help."

"Zoey, there is something I need to tell you about. Have you noticed that since we ventured out down the tunnels that we haven't seen the other red fledglings? They've been missing."

I'd been so pre-occupied with everything else going on that I didn't even think about them. I figured they had their own sleeping areas and stashes of food. Quiet honestly, they were the last things I thought of. But after Aphrodite's vision, this worried me very deeply. "Really? Where do you think they've gone to?"

"I'm not sure. Darius and I were talking about it when we barricaded the door. How we haven't seen or heard from them in a while. So we went exploring."

"Exploring?"

"We found a lot of tunnels that lead all over the city. Zoey, these tunnels go just about EVERYWHERE! The mall, movie theatres, housing developments. Well, while we were walking down one tunnel, I heard that creepy Elliot kid. He was talking to someone. I didn't stick around long enough to know who it was but I caught a bit of their conversation."

"Here, walk with me. Let's get going and you can tell me the rest. I have a feeling we need to hurry." I said as I turned Erik towards the tunnel I was heading.

I took the map and a flashlight with me. Not all the tunnels were lite very well. When we got to a drain opening we could figure out what part of town we were at. According to the map, the church wasn't far from the hospital and we weren't that far from there. Erik told me all about the conversation he heard. Seems that Elliot has been plotting something really bad with someone whom Erik couldn't see or hear. He didn't know if Elliott was using a phone or if the person was just concealing themselves in darkness and staying quiet to avoid being detected. This really frightened me about leaving the rest of the gang back in the opening. They seemed pretty content to stay and eat. At least the Twins did. They acted like they were poor kids in Africa that hadn't had a bite to eat in months and it had only been a couple nights. Damien gave me a weird look when I said I was going to go 'exploring'. The only ones who knew what we were REALLY up to was Erik and Aphrodite. I was beginning to doubt my trust in Stevie Rae. What if she was the child of the Kalona? Would she tell that creepy Elliott kid where we were going? That gave me the chills.

"Ok, I think we're out of ear shot of everyone so tell met he rest." I grabbed his hand. If he was delivering really bad news, I wanted at least some sort of comfort.

Erik stopped and faced me. He put his hands on each of my shoulders and looked down into my face. How I get lost just looking at him. His beautiful brilliant blue eyes melt any worry from me. "Z, I have a bad feeling about leaving the group alone. I don't think we should go and if we do, we should all go together. You are most powerful when you have Damien, Erin, Shaunee, and…Stevie Rae around you. They magnify your power. I don't think you should go venture by yourself. Especially after I heard that…" and he stopped and turned his head towards the deeper part of the tunnel away from the big opening where everyone was at. He seemed to hear something. And then, I heard it too.

"Afraid of the dark are we?" said the creepy voice that could only be that Elliott kid. He reminded me of the Bram Stroker book Dracula. The way he depicted vampires in his novel, I know the book forwards and backwards, it's my favorite story. His face was sunken into itself like his body was decaying. His bones protruded out of his shoulders and back to where you could see every crevasse, every vertebra. He had fangs that ran almost down to his chin and his nails were long and starting to curl. He just looked creepy and scary.

"No, you just startled us. Where have you been? We haven't seen you since we all started searching for food and other necessities." I was really nervous. I didn't want him to think we were on to him and that Erik was afraid he would do something to the group.

He tilted his head to the side as if to hear me better, but I'm pretty sure that he had good hearing. All vampires had good hearing. "You suspect something…I can sense it in your blood." His eyes looked wild, like Stevie Rae's did when she hadn't feed in a long time.

"She's scared" said another voice. Venus. She was Aphrodite's old roommate. They could almost pass for twins. Both blonde, blue eyes with striking figures. They were both gorgeous girls.

"Not scared, just startled." I insisted.

"No, you're scared. Blood never lies. We can sense it." Said Elliott as he stepped closer to Erik and I.

Erik now held me close to him as if to protect me. But we were being ambushed on both sides of the tunnel. "Stay back!" he commanded.

"Oooh, the scary vampire is threatening us…what do you think we should do about him Elliott? We don't need him or anyone else, we just need her!"

Then I knew what Erik heard without knowing what they said. They obviously were still in contact with Neferet and the Kalona. No wonder the Raven Mockers kept banging on the entrance to the tunnels. They KNEW we were down here because Elliott and Venus had been telling them what we were doing all the time. I took Erik's hand firmly and pulled him towards the side of the tunnel. At least we couldn't be attacked from behind and we would see them coming straight at us. I whispered for Fire to come to my aid and I felt my hands getting hot. I sent a silent message to Damien through air that we were in trouble. I silently said for wind to tell him NOT to alert the whole group and defiantly NOT tell Stevie Rae. In almost the second I sent the message, I got another back.

_Zoey, we are on our way. I just told Stevie _Rae_ that Shaunee, Erin and I were going to go look for some clothes down one of the tunnels…she doesn't suspect anything else. Why are we keeping secrets from her?_

I didn't have time to carry on a conversation with Damien. They were on their way. As soon as I knew that I raised my hands and fire flames engulfed them. Elliott and Venus's eyes grew wide and wild. If there was anything that could certainly kill a vampire or a human, it was fire. Just as I wanted, they started to back away and I heard the rest of my friends running to the rescue.

"Zoey!" yelled Damien "Air, come to me!" and he pushed a gust of wind towards Venus and Elliott, trapping them in a tornado of wind.

"Fire, Come to me!" said Shaunee as the fire climbed up the tornado to make a giant spinning fire ball around each Venus and Elliott. At least they were trapped. They were frantically trying to find an escape from their prison of fire.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Erin with her hands on her hips.

Before I could open my mouth Erik stepped up, "Elliott and Venus have been working with Neferet."

They all gasped. The last thing we needed right now was Neferet on our backs again, and in the tunnels that we thought we were protected.

"They have been giving Neferet and the Kalona our whereabouts and telling them what we have been doing so they could track us down."

"It's not just us you should be worried about..." smirked Elliott. He made my skin crawl.

"What's he talking about?" said Shaunee with a worried expression on her face.

"Who else do we need to trap in fire?" said Erin

"I didn't want to startle you guys because I know that it feels like everything is back to normal….with us that is. But there is something I need to tell you. I just found out about it myself and I wanted to go find my Grandma to be sure about it." My eyes started to swell up and a tiny drop of blood came out of my eyes. Since I was a full vampire and not just a fledgling anymore, I didn't cry normal tears anymore. "It's Stevie Rae" I whispered. I didn't want to echo down the tunnels and have it reach her. "She's, she's, she's not what I thought she was. Aphrodite, with all her mean vengefulness, she was right about her. I failed to listen and now I've put everyone in a pickle."

Everyone had a good giggle at my 'pickle'. Damien especially since he has such a diverse vocabulary. "Z, what do you mean? What is this about Stevie Rae? I know she's different, but how is she a problem?"

"Yeah!" said the Twins in unison.

I started to tell them all about Aphrodite's vision. What the Kalona said to her. About Me, about Stevie Rae.

"Is it true!" yelled Erin to Elliott and Venus. They just nodded their heads.

"What are we going to do Twin?"

"I know what we need to do, we need to find my Grandma. She knows this story, and she should know what to do. We need to find her, and fast! But I think we need to…take care of these two." I said pointing to Venus and Elliott.

"No problem Z. We'll take care of it" said Shaunee. "Go ahead in the tunnel with Erik and try to find your Grandma. If your right, we're going to need her help. We will take care of things here. Otherwise Stevie Rae will get suspicious about our whereabouts and come looking for us."

I just looked at my friends. They were amazing. I watched in awe as they all looked at Erik and I as if being told to scoot. Shaunee let the fire burn closer to the Venus and Elliott. Their eyes were wide and for the first time, they looked scared. Shaunee can be a little vengeful at times, and it defiantly showed the way she was playing the fire around Venus and Elliott. She then engulfed them in flames. I decided to help just a tiny bit by adding spirit to muffle their screams. As their bodies started to char, Erin washed the flames with water while Damien blew away any evidence that they were there.

"Well, that takes care of two nocuous individuals" said Damien with a smile. "You two need to get going. We will hold the fort until you get back."

I didn't say anything more other than "Thank you!" and Erik took my hand as we walked down the tunnel. I really hoped we didn't run into more minions of Neferet. I now knew what we could do though.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Here, we need to go down this tunnel. According to the map, it leads right under the church." I said fumbling with the map. At least I hoped that the tunnel lead right under the church. I really hoped that we had access to the church itself and we weren't too far underground.

We had walked for about 5 miles. We had been gone a little while, but I knew that my friends had things in control. Otherwise Damien would have sent a message by now. I then started to feel my phone vibrate. I still had on my black dress from the ritual a couple nights ago. We were all starting to smell just a tad. I would be so thankful for a hot shower and fresh clothes. Maybe Sister Mary would have some. I made a mental note to ask her. I pulled my phone out from my bra, where I had been stashing it for safe keeping. I had 50 text messages and 10 voicemails. 25 of those messages were from Heath.

Z, WHERE ARE YOU?

Z, PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR OK

Z, PLEASE ANSWER! I'M SCARED!

Z, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, TEXT ME WHEN YOU GET THIS!

What was I going to do about him? I started to check my voicemail as we walked. As I had guessed, half of the messages were from Heath. All the messages were hysterical Heath yelling into the phone as if it was my fault that I couldn't answer my cell. Ugh, I think now I'm officially through with him. He was just too…clingy even when we weren't together anymore. I needed to put an end to it, forever. The next couple messages were my Grandma. Blessed be she was ok and safe and she even told us that there WAS an entrance to a tunnel under the church and she was going to unlock it just in case. She had some valuable information for us that she had been able to gather while she was staying with Sister Mary. She said to come quickly as soon as I could. This made me so hopeful.

The last message, not one I had expected. It thoroughly shocked me. A man's voice, deep, but gentle and familiar, _Zoey, my darling, my little girl, how I have missed you so. I need to see you. There is much to discuss. I think once we talk that a lot of air will be cleared between you and I. I look forward to hearing back from you. Love, Dad_

Dad? MY Dad? The same dad that abandoned my mother, my sister and I years ago. I had the most startled look on my face because I just stopped walking all together and Erik was jerked back.

"What's wrong Z? Who was the message from?"

"My….Dad." my browns furrowed. I was in complete shock. My dad, who had never tried to contact me before now, suddenly he wants to talk to me to clear some air?! "He wants to meet with me and talk."

"Are you sure it was your dad? Seems we should be ubber suspicious of anyone claiming to be allies."

"I don't know" I just shrugged. He was right. What if it was the Kalona trying to persuade me to come to him and trap me. But in my head, the voice just seemed too familiar to me. Could it really be?

"Come" Erik took my hand and started leading me towards the door at the end of the tunnel. We heard people talking on the other side. Not just people, I recognized these voices.

"GRANDMA!" I yelled, running towards the door swinging it open.

"Zoey?" Grandma turned towards me and her face lite up immediately. "My u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa! Oh bless your goddess for keeping you safe!" she hugged me tightly. I just let go of all the tears I was holding and held her tightly. I never wanted to let her go. I missed my Grandma tremendously. "My beautiful u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa, you have changed!"

My Grandma had not seen me since I took my transformation into an adult vampire. Now I had new markings. She touched my face and I leaned my cheek into the palm of her hand. "Yes Grandma, I have changed. I have new markings on my back as well. Oh Grandma, I've missed you!" I hugged her tightly. I heard the "Ahem" of Erik clearing his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry, Grandma, this is Erik Night, Erik, this is my Grandma Redbird."

"Pleasure to meet you. Zoey has told me so much about you. I had hoped one day to meet the woman that warms her heart so." Erik said as he held out his hand to touch my Grandmas.

"Bah! We don't shake hands, we hug." And she wrapped her arms around him. Erik didn't seem to mind, he looked very comforted. It made me wonder about his own family and if they were loving to him. "And I am comforted to know that a striking young man as yourself has been taking such good care of my u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa."

"Sister. I can't thank more for staying with my Grandma. How can I ever repay you?" I said to Sister Mary. She was the most open minded nun I had ever met. I showed her what I could do by the fountain at the hospital when I asked her to come stay with my Grandma. She was skeptical at first that such magic existed, but she was not turned off to it when it was brought forth to her. She seemed to rather enjoy it.

"Oh Zoey, you know I told you that I would take care of her and that us nuns have a good way of persuading people to do our bidding." She smirked, "Anyways, you don't owe me a thing; it has been my pleasure to take care of your Grandma. Maybe when this is all said and done, you could come back in the evenings to work at Street Cats? Maybe some new fledglings would like some cats?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" It did sound like a good idea. I would forever be in debt to Sister Mary, no matter what she said. She has done me a great favor that I'm not sure I could repay. My Grandma meant everything to me. "Oh, Sister Mary, before I forget, you don't happen to have a change of clothes and a shower down here do you?"

"Oh, why yes we do have a shower and I can gather from clothes that were given to us by good will. I can't think of any reason this wouldn't be good will to give them to you. Take as much as you need and give to your friends. Here, I will show you to the showers."

I glanced back at Erik who was talking to Grandma. He winked at me and kept his eyes on where I was going. I followed Sister Mary to the shower room. It looked like something in a college dorm. Community Showers. Ick. However, I'd gladly take what I could get. Hot water and soap!

"Here's the soap and some shampoo and conditioner for your hair. The towels are right here on the right. Take as much time as you need."

This was some large basement. Not damp or dark like the tunnels. Very comforting and well lit. I turned the shower nob all the way to the left for the hot water and slowly started to undress. The shower was steaming now. Oh how I longed for this. To feel clean, fresh, and not like moldy, icky pizza. Shaunee, Erin and Aphrodite are going to want to know immediately where they can get showered and changed. I'll have to show them the way here.

I stepped into the steaming shower. The water must have been scalding to a normal human, but since I was a vampire now, variances in temperature don't bother me too much anymore. The cold isn't cold, and hot isn't really all that hot. I rested my head on the wall and shut my eyes. I let the hot water beat my chest and face. I was so exhausted. The walk, the fight with Elliott and Venus, this was all just exhausting. Just as I was feeling myself fall into a light sleep I heard the curtain to the shower open and Erik stepped in the shower with me.

"What are you doing! We are in a church!" I said to him covering myself with my arms.

"Why so bashful Z? And this is not a church of a god that I worship." He looked down at me and put his hands on the sides of my arms pulling my closer to him.

"I'm not bashful, you startled me. Plus, if Sister Mary finds you in here or my Grandma…oh god, what if my Grandma walks in on us!" I was blushing violet purple at the thought of it. Here I was in a shower, in a church, naked, with the hottest, sexiest guy I've ever seen in my life. He had a beautiful body too and he was quiet excited from what I could tell.

"Zoey, I told them I was going to check on you and take a shower myself. I don't think they would be very wise to come in and check on us. Your Grandma actually winked at me. I think she likes me." He said with a smirk. "Do you mind?" as he brushed past me into the hot water. "Oh my, that feels so good! Nothing like a nice hot shower right?"

"Ugh…yeah, I guess." I still had my arms wrapped around my top and my bottom. I was quiet embarrassed. I've never been naked with any guy except…Loren. Not even Heath saw me naked. Erik turned around to face me.

"What's wrong Z? You look tense?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a little….oh its nothing."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything. Here, get in the water and I'll wash you up."

So now he was going to wash me. He had me face the water, which was a good thing. I was feeling kind of nervous standing face to face with him. After what happened with Loren, I didn't want him to get the wrong idea about me. I'm not a ho or easy by any standard. I just happened to have been caught in a vulnerable moment and the jerk got the best of me. Literally. Erik grabbed the soap and began rubbing circles around on my shoulders and massaging my neck. It felt so good. He ran his hands down my waist and to my hips. He never touched my butt though.

He spun me around to face him and I saw that he had a small little smile on his face. He seemed to enjoy this immensely. He took the soap again and washed my arms, being sure to lift each over my head to get my armpits. How embarrassing. A guy washing my armpits. He ran the soap around in circles on my stomach, never once touching my breast or looking anywhere but my eyes. I started to feel a little calmer as he got to my legs again. He never once touched me in any way that was inappropriate. He never looked or touched any part of me other than my arms, waist, hips and legs.

I stepped back into the water to rinse myself off. I ran my fingers from the front of my face back to the back of my head getting my entire hair wet. Erik grabbed the shampoo and put some in his hands and pulled my arms towards him.

"May I?" he asked as he put his hands into my hair, lathering the shampoo into thick suds. The more time we spent together, the more comfortable I felt being around him. It just felt so…natural.

When he was done with my hair he helped me rinse it out. He started to rub the soap on his own chest. That just certainly won't do. If he was going to wash me so intently, I was damn sure to return the favor.

"Let me take that for you" as I snatched the soap out of his hands. He looked a bit surprised. I ran my hands all over his chest, his big, muscular, perfect chest. I swear he was a Clark Kent look alike. Superman. That beautiful dark black hair, piercing beautiful blue eyes which were outlined by his knotted marks that framed his brows, muscular physic, and oh my, the best looking ass I had ever seen on a man in my life. Here we were, naked, in a shower together, just washing each other. Looking into each others eyes. Never for a moment did we try to touch each other in any other way. Suddenly, I wanted to.

When he turned around for me to wash his back, I put my arms around his waist and kissed the top of his shoulders. He moaned and tilted his head to the side which slowly started to roll back. He turned around to face me and kissed me hard on the lips. On hand around my waist holding me closer to him, the other under my hair holding my head close to his. His kiss was so deep, so passionate. If he wanted to have sex right there in the shower, I would have no complaints at all whatsoever.

"Zoey…" he said as he pulled away from my face.

"Yes Erik?" I felt like I was in a dream like state. My voice was low and deep like a seductress.

"We should probably think about getting out. It's one thing to wash each other in a church, a whole different thing to have sex in a shower in a church where in the next room is a nun and your grandmother."

Man did he just ruin the moment. Oh well I thought to myself. One day.

"Your right. We should get back, get dressed and head back towards the group. I know everyone will want to change as well."

He stepped out of the shower, picked up two towels and handed one to me.

"Here, dry yourself off and I'll go get some clothes. Be right back. Don't go anywhere now."

He was smiling like a fool that had just been stuck with an arrow by everyone's favorite winged baby. I started to dry my hair and then wrapped the towel around my body. It would have been really cold down in the basement, but I wasn't bothered by it so much. Though it was totally obvious that I would have been. Erik came back into the shower room and handed me a package of new underwear, jeans and a t-shirt. Bless him. Now I just needed shoes.


	8. Chapter 8

There is quite a bit of readers out there! Thank you for reading my story. I really hope you guys have been entertained so far. I decided to come back to it and finish it. I'm not sure how long it will be, but i'm trying to be very detailed to give the story depth without jumping straight into the fighting. Please feel free to leave a review and let me know if you like it, don't like it, or if there are ideas you'd like to share or would like to see. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 8

We both got dressed and headed back into the larger room where Sister Mary and Grandma Redbird were sitting. They were talking and laughing, seeming to enjoy each others company.

"Oh Zoey, Erik, I hope you enjoyed your shower and fresh clothes. There are some donated shoes in the next room if you want to look at anything you might want."

"Thank you Sister. And yes, the shower was…very refreshing and much needed." And I winked at Erik, who was still grinning like a fool and oh to obvious about it.

"Zoeybird, we must talk. I have a lot of information for you." Grandma said. "I've done a lot of research and I got a hold of my Shaman while you were in the shower. He has agreed to help us." She looked so proud and hopeful. I really hoped that things did turn out well. We really did need all the help we could get.

"That's great Grandma. We have to hurry though I need to get back to the rest of my friends before anything else happens. I do however have some pressing information to tell you about as well." I found a pair of sketcher tennis shoes and slipped them on and started to tie them up tight.

"You go first Zoeybird." She sat down in the chair next to me. Erik was still browsing through the shoe pile trying to find a pair that would fit.

"Well, first, my dad called"

"Your Dad? He called you? How?" she looked confused.

"I don't know. At least I'm pretty sure it was my dad. His voice did seem very familiar. He said he wanted to speak with me to clear some air between us."

"Hmm" Grandma scratched her chin like I do when I'm in deep thought. "It could be him, but I don't see how he could have gotten your cell number unless he managed to contact your Mother or the House of Night. Zoey dear, there is something you need to know about your father."

Uh oh.

"He, he left because he had to. I've kept his secret for a very long time and I guess that this might be a good time to let the cat out of bag. See Zoeybird, your dad is also a vampire."

That I didn't expect. I expected her to tell me that he was like a secret agent or something along those lines or even dead, but not a Vampire. But as I thought to myself, it made sense. I wonder if that's why I have these special abilities and different marks. I wonder if my dad is different like I am.

"He is different like you."

Yep, nailed that one in the butt.

"He has the ability to sustain life. If a person were to fall ill, or come close to death, or even die, your father has the ability to bring them back, to make them human again or vampire. He is very unique. He told me about this right before he left your mother and you girls. He asked me never to say anything to you all about this. He used to check in from time to time with me to see how you were doing. He never stopped loving you all. He was just called away for an undetermined amount of time. He wasn't sure when he would be back and he knew your mother would never accept him as he was. He always hid it from her. Which is why he had to leave in the way he did. He always covered his markings. You and your sister are the products of a vampire-human bonding. After a while, he stopped calling and I figured something had happened to him. I had no way of tracking him down to know for sure."

That shocked me more than anything else she said. Vampires could reproduce? That was a first.

"I've heard of that. Only the males have the ability to do so since the semen still lives. But the females, since they carry life in human form, can not as a vampire as their body is dead." Erik said kneeling down between my Grandma and me. He put his hand on my knee in a very gentle and caressing way.

"That is correct Erik. And that is also why your father had to leave. If anyone knew that he had bonded with a human and reproduced children, your life would have been in danger from the time you were a little girl. It is just a blessing that Nyx accepted you and made you so special. I wonder if that was her plan all along." My Grandma said as she placed her hand on top of mine.

This was a lot to take in. First, my dad who abandoned my mother, my sister and I, was actually a vampire. A vampire that bred with a human and made children is something almost unheard of in vampire history. Maybe that's why his gift is so unique, that he can do that. Maybe I should call him back. I looked at my phone and yes, there was a number.

"Maybe I should call him back then? There is a number. Maybe Dad could help us."

"Lets try to cover all our bases first, then you can call your Father" said Erik. I was curious about my dad, but I knew we had more pressing issues.

"Ok, lets get this other stuff out of the way and then I'll call Dad. Ok Grandma, second thing, and you might want to sit back for this. Erik and I ran into that creepy Elliott kid and Venus. You know, one of those red fledglings like Stevie Rae, but they don't have their humanity back. Seems they have been in contact with Neferet about our whereabouts. I'm concerned about staying where we are."

"Yes, that is very concerning my u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa. You and your friends need to leave and find a safer place. You don't want Neferet to get to you."

"That brings us to our next problem. Aphrodite had another vision. I think we are really wrong about Stevie Rae being the A-Ya."

My face was solemn and worried. My Grandma picked up on it right away.

"Oh Aphrodite! I can not wait to see her. But what do you mean Zoeybird? Stevie Rae is an Earth affinity, she has to be the A-Ya."

"Who else has an earth affinity Grandma" I said looking at her straight in the face as serious as I could be.

"No! I won't let it happen!" she said very sternly. She startled Sister Mary who was doing needle work in the corner. "No, no no! I can not lose you Zoeybird! I will not!"

"Trust me Grandma, the last thing I want to do is sacrifice myself to that bird monster. But in Aphrodite's vision, he spoke to her and told her that there would be blood shed if his 'Love' wasn't brought to him. He said he would send his 'Child' aka Stevie Rae to do his bidding. That's why we're wrong about her. She is the reason he was brought into this world and released. We were all tricked!" I started to cry, the blood dripping out my eye ducts and onto my hands. Erik took his hand and wiped away my blood tears licking his fingers each time.

"Ok, I'm going to call my Shaman and get from him the spell to expunge this beast from our realm. I will then gather my things and head with you. I have a feeling your going to need all the help possible. I know my Shaman was not expecting to be brought into this so soon, but I don't believe we have a choice."

She was right. She went to the steps and grabbed the phone that was hanging on the wall. They had a land line down in the basement. Genius! Now I didn't have to worry if she came back here if I could get a hold of her. While she was on the phone I took the time to talk to Sister Mary. I told her that we were going to go shortly and take Grandma with us. I also asked her if it was possible to come back and stay with her and bring my friends with me. Her face was warm and inviting and told me that we were welcome to stay as long as we needed to. I really hoped that wouldn't be long.

Grandma got off the phone, grabbed a small bag at the base of the steps and walked towards Erik and I, "Ok, let's go. I hope you have lavender and sage and I really hope someone smokes."

Well that was an odd request…I don't think anyone smokes, but I'm sure we could stop at a store and pick up something if she needed it. Grandma didn't smoke and I wasn't sure why she would need cigarettes.

We waved goodbye to Sister Mary. Erik took my hand again and we walked back into the dark tunnel towards our friends with my Grandma standing right beside me.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_We started down the tunnel in the same direction that we came. Grandma was humming an old Cherokee lullaby that she used to sing to me when I was upset. It always made me calm when I heard it. My Grandma was always good at making me calm down and at ease. Just being around her did that to me. How I wished that I was her real daughter and not my mother. She didn't deserve such a wonderful mother. _

"_So Grandma, how are you feeling? I realize now that things just flew by so fast and I never asked you how you were doing?"_

"_Oh Zoeybird, I'm fine. Sister Mary took such great care of me. It is a miracle that you were able to get her to come stay with me. Such a wonderful woman of the cloth."_

"_Grandma, it wasn't a miracle. It's a miracle that she believed me in what I was telling her. I am so thankful for what she has done for not only me, but for you. I would be devistated if something had happened to you. I love you so much Grandma."_

"_And I love you my __u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa. You always brighten my world." She smiled. How I wished things could just be simple an__d that they were how they were before I was marked, before I my mother married that loser husband of hers and we were one happy family once again. _

"_What is bothering you __u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa? You look troubled."_

_I dropped Erik's hand and stopped to look at my Grandma. "I am troubled. I'm worried about my friends, about you and Erik, about all the other fledglings at the House of Night, about Neferet, Kalona, and above all, myself. This is very dangerous Grandma. It's all coming so fast that my head is spinning." I started to cry._

"_Oh my dear __Zoeybird, I know this must be tough for you. But your Goddess Nyx would not place such a burden on you if she did not believe that you could handle it. You must believe in yourself and your Goddess."_

"_Z, your Grandma is right. Nyx would not give this to you to handle alone. That is why we are all here. That is why I came." He came close to me and grabbed my hand and kissed it. "You are special Z for a reason."_

_I just didn't like that reason that I was special. How was I going to make it out of this now? I looked at my Grandma that had a very loving expression on her face. I could tell right away that she approved of Erik and they must have had a very nice conversation while I went to the showers. I looked back at Erik who was still holding my hand and staring at me. "What if I don't want to be special?"_

_He broke away and my Grandma gasped. "Zoeybird, you will be special no matter what you did or did not do. You yourself are special. There are no pre-requisites for that. You just are."_

_I guess she was right. I would always be special to my Grandma. But I didn't want to be special to the Kalona. "Your right. I'm just getting down on myself. All this mess with the Kalona and Neferet, and now Stevie _Rae_. It's just a lot to think about. To add more to my bundle, there is my dad. Speaking of which, I should call him. He might be able to help us. Didn't you say you needed something from someone that smokes? I suppose you mean tobacco and not a lighter."_

"_Yes Zoeybird. If we can get to a tobacco shop that would be better."_

"_There are tunnels all over Tulsa. I'm sure we can find something that will lead us to the mall. There is that tobacco shop on the lower level. They sell all sorts of different tobaccos." I only knew that because Heath would get a few cigars at the mall. I loved the smell of old tobacco. It smelled so earthy. _

"_Hey Z, let me see that map you had earlier." _

_I pulled the map out of the back pocket of the jeans I was wearing. It was much more convenient to carry items in pockets opposed to in my bra. I unfolded it and handed it over to Erik who was eyeing it carefully. He turned in all directions, sniffed the air. "This way." and he started walking. _

"_Do you even know where your going?"_

"_Well, according to the map, we started right here under the church. The mall is about 10 miles away to the east. There is a tunnel here to the left, it is the only tunnel leading that way from the opening where everyone is and the church. It has to be in this direction."_

_He seemed to know what he was doing and where to go, so I didn't disagree with him. Grandma just nodded and started to follow suit. I came shortly after them. I wanted to distance myself a little bit so I can think about all that was going on. I yearned for my alone time, but I knew that would never happen anytime soon. I wondered what Grandma needed the tobacco for. What was she planning to do? Was the Shaman coming to the tunnels to help us? Did we have to go to him? There were so many questions and not enough answers. _

_I kept my head down looking at the floor as I skuffled my feet. I looked up and did not see Erik or Grandma. I immediately went into panic mode. "Erik? Grandma?" No answer. Now I really was going to panic. My hands began to shake. "What once was dark, let light shine through. Fire, please guide my path and show me truth."_

_I felt the ambiance of a warm fire nestled close to me. It sent an amber glow throughout the tunnel. I could only see just a few feet in front of me. It was light I was carrying a lit torch in my hand because the glow was all around me. No one was there. I saw what looked like the opening to another tunnel on the right. I decided to use my new keen sense to hearing and smell. Vampires were excellent trackers. They could sniff out a human up to a mile away. They could follow a scent trace too. I've never done it myself but it just came naturally. I could smell them close. They had to have gone down this tunnel. I guess from how dark it was and how I was just walking slowly behind them, they much not have noticed that I was missing. Ten bucks Erik and Grandma were off having a conversation of their own heading towards their destination. I called again, "Erik? Grandma?"_

"_Yes Z? What's wrong?" I could faintly see his outline as he came towards me. I guess he could see the light. He ran right up to me and grabbed me by my shoulders, "What's the matter? Everything ok?"_

"_Yeah, yes, everything is ok. I must have been in my own lala land and I lost you guys for just a second. I just got nervous."_

_Erik laughed, grabbed my hand and told me to come with him. He put his arm around my shoulders leading me forward. My Grandma came into view. "You ok Zoeybird? I didn't notice you weren't behind us. I'm sorry sweetie, I should have know. Erik and I were just chatting a bit when you called to us."_

"_It's ok Grandma. I just wasn't paying attention, its my fault."_

"_Oh, that fire is so warming, can you keep it up while we walk?"_

"_I believe so, but I'll have to feed after we get there. It draws a lot on me to use the elements."_

"_Then put out the fire and lets walk just a little faster then."_

_My Grandma was a very wise woman, and though she was cold, she wanted me to conserve my energy. _

_It didn't take us long to get to where we were headed. Erik was right about the tunnels leading everywhere. We were literally right under the parking garage to the mall. It was still very early in the morning so no one should be here. We all crawled up the hatch that Erik opening. Man he was strong. You saw every muscle he was using to lift the hatch and pier outside. _

"_I hear the Raven Mockers, but they aren't close. Since we're in the garage, they may not even notice us. We just have to be quick."_

_He opened the hatch all the way as quietly as he could. That was not a problem since he was an adult vampire now. He was much stronger than he ever was. Just a perk of being a vampire, super strength. But he wasn't Superman after all. He may have the looks and the brains, but I doubt that an male vampire could stop a flying plane from crashing or lift a nuclear missile. I don't think Darius is that strong, and that boy was strong. Grandma and I stepped up the ladder as softly as we could. More difficult for her than for me. I flew up the ladder, almost not even needing to touch it. I could have called air to lift me, but no need to show off right now. We were on a mission. _

_Erik scouted while we walked towards the doors to the Macy's. Maybe I could grab a few nice things for the Twins and Aphrodite. I'm sure they would appreciate it, especially the Twins. I stopped at a designer rack. They were the most beautiful shirts I had ever seen. Silk that flowed like butter against your skin. In all varieties of colors, pink, purple, blue, black, green, orange. I picked up a couple not even bothering to check sizes. Right after the clothes were shoes. A lot of nice stuff was on clearance. I saw these gorgeous grey crocodile skin boots with the small spikes up the middle. I checked the size, shoes were one thing you didn't want to skimp on. I put them on, perfect fit. I decided to discard my tennis shoes, sure that I would probably regret that decision later. I saw some nice pumps for Shaunee, but she was statuesque enough she didn't need MORE height. So I settled on getting her some nice Chanel flats I got two of them, one for Shaunee and the other for Erin. Hell, they were already like Twins, might as well look like a pair. I got the pumps for Aphrodite. She needed the height, Darius had to pick her up just to kiss her. They were pink and about 4 inches high. That should help a little. _

_My hands were so full, I needed a bag. Perfect. I forgot that Macy's carried Coach purses. There was this HUGE white leather Coach bag with the braided handle. I threw the shirts and shoes into the bag. I wanted to grab something for Jack and Damien too. Should I get something for Stevie _Rae_?? Yes, she would suspect something if I didn't and her feelings would be terribly hurt, if she even had any. Why was I thinking so negatively. Yeah, she was starting to scare me a little, but she was still my friend. She hadn't tried to hurt me or anyone else in the group, at least not yet. She didn't act like a child of the Kalona's. Maybe he wasn't even talking about Stevie _Rae_. Maybe he was talking about the Raven Mockers. But Aphrodite explicitly said that when he said 'Child' he showed her Stevie _Rae_. _

"_Come __u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa, we don't have time to meddle. We have a duty at hand and we must hurry."_

_Grandma defiantly got around for her age. She wasn't a helpless old lady. She was a strong and confident Cherokee elder. _

"_Over here." Erik waved to us from across the long hallway of stores. The tobacco shop was just a few stores down. _

"_Go ahead and get what you need Grandma, I'm going to check on Damien and the group then I'm going to attempt to call my Dad." I reached into my front pocket and got out my phone to her. _

"_Be careful Zoeybird. Don't wander off again. Hopefully the shop might have what I need or close to it. It shouldn't take long."_

_So while Erik and Grandma searched the store, I decided to send a message via air to Damien to check in. "Air you are my guide and you whisp all things clean with your breeze. Send this message to whom holds your key." __Damien, I have my Grandma and she needs some supplies. We found the Mall and we are getting what we need. We should be back shortly. I'm picking up a few things for everyone. I found a new shelter and showers as well. I hope everything is well there. Z_

With my ending I felt the gust of air rush past me. I wasn't sure how long it might take to get to Damien and how long it would take to get a response. Before I could even open my phone I got my answer. The air around me rushed against my face flinging my hair back behind me. I heard Damien's voice, _Z, we are fine, but I think you should hurry back soon. Stevie _Rae_ and Aphrodite went back to the blood bank. She isnt' looking so good and I'm concerned because they have been gone a while. Please hurry back. Damien_

That really had me worried now. Stevie Rae and Aphrodite were alone, and Stevie Rae was only getting worse. It makes me wonder just how much of her humanity she really got back or if this was some dog and pony show. I knew in the end, if Grandma was right about my Dad, that he could have the power to help Stevie Rae in the end. He could bring her back, and hopefully normal. I wouldn't care if she was human or vampire, I just didn't want to lose my best friend again.

I took the phone in my hands and pressed the call button to see the last number that called. It was an out of state zip code. 202. If I remember my geography correctly, I believe that was the Washington, DC area. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and pressed the send button.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_The phone did not even ring before I heard his familiar voice, "I knew you would call."_

"_Are you truly my dad? My father?" I asked. I sounded skeptical, but without seeing him, I was right to be. _

"_Zoey, my daughter, yes, I am your father. Husband to your mother and father to your sister. I have missed you so much darling."_

_I started to tear up. After what Grandma said about my Dad, I wasn't sure I had a right to be angry with him about leaving us. _

"_Oh Dad! I've missed you too! Grandma told me everything!"_

_Silence pierced the phone. I could hear a heavy sigh on his end. "What exactly did she tell you? I really wish that she hadn't because I wanted to be able to explain to you myself."_

"_Oh Dad, please don't be angry at Grandma Redbird. She just told after I told her you called. Is it true? Are you really a…Vampire?"_

"_Yes dear, I am. That is the reason I had to leave. I loved you, your sister and your mother so very much. It pained my deeply to leave so suddenly and without warning. I have dwelled on that day every second sense. Please know that I never meant to hurt you all. You are of my blood and my family and I have always, and will always love all of you."_

_Now I was crying. This wasn't possible. This couldn't actually be my DAD on the other end of the line, but I was just so happy at the prospect of it. "Dad, you don't have to explain anything to me. I'm not angry with you about leaving. Grandma explained to me why you had to go. She told me you were trying to protect us. She also told me that you did to hide who you really were with Mom."_

"_I had to make many sacrifices with your Mother. She's a good woman Zoey, I didn't want to taint her with what I was. I wanted you all to be normal. To live a normal life. When I got word that a special and gifted girl had been placed at the Tulsa House of Night and just how exceptional she was, I looked into it. Such a gifted person could be used on the council."_

_My father was part of the Vampire Council? That would make sense. Since he can sustain and revive life, I'm sure he was very useful to the elder vampires. _

"_When I saw your name, I was shocked. I didn't believe it for a while. I went to talk to my mentor who told me that Neferet was your mentor and you had taken a kinship to her. I can't tell you how relieved that was to hear that since she is held in such high regard."_

_HA! Wait until I burst his bubble…I tried to break in, but Dad just seemed to want to get a lot off his chest. I didn't blame him. So I let him ramble on. _

"_But then I heard what had happened at the Tulsa House of Night. I became very frightened for you. That's when I reached out to find you. I almost attempted to contact your mother, but she would have been thrown through a giant loop. Her two children born by vampire. She would have killed herself. I know it hasn't been easy with your new Dad. I heard he was part of the Fellowship. Which was one of the main reasons that stopped me from trying to contact you earlier."_

"_Dad, what do you know of that happened at the House of Night?" it made me curious as to what he was told. _

"_Dr. Lankford contacted me. Him and his wife Lenobia have been hiding. They are close friends of mine. Lenobia has been checking up on you for me since she told me of your arrival."_

_That explained her gentle nature towards me. It made me think back to that night I was grooming Persephone when she came up to me and told me that I could come to her about anything. Maybe she had a suspicion as to what Neferet was to become. I should have caught that earlier. But that was a different time and different situation. I couldn't tell ANYONE about what was really going on, or everyone would be dead by now like Professor Nolan and Loren Blake. _

"_She told me that Neferet had gone bad. That she released some sort of beautiful Demon called Kalona."_

"_Yes, that's exactly what happened. She has left Nyx for a while, Nyx told me herself that Neferet has stopped listening to her."_

"_Nyx herself? Really? She comes to you?" He sounded really surprised and in awe. _

"_Yes, she has come to me many times."_

"_Amazing. Gifted and talented, surrounded by gifted and talented friends and the Goddess has touched your personally. Absolutely amazing! The prophesy must be true!"_

_What was he talking about 'prophesy'? Yeah, Nyx has come to me a few times, but only when I asked her to be. _

"_Zoey dear, do you understand what the future holds for you? You are THE High Priestess that we have been waiting for. It has been told for centuries of a young vampire, gentle and caring in nature. One who has talents and gifts that no other Vampire has been given. That one is touched by the Goddess and can command her presence at her beckoning call. Zoey, do you know what this means? You are the key to changing everything about our ways. You will bring much guidance and humbleness to us. It has been told that this special person would bring about a new generation of vampires. A new age. "_

_There's that 'special' title again. Could this be true? Granted everyone had told me that no other fledgling had ever been given the gift of all five elements before. Sure, I had met with Nyx, and come to think of it, she has only come when I had asked for her. Only one time she came on her own, and that was when I was first marked and hit my head in Grandma's lavender field. If my Dad was one of the council, he could defiantly get us help. _

"_Dad, I don't mean to spoil your moment of glory that your daughter may be the potential key to vampires moving into a new generation, but I need your help."_

"_Yes, I figured that's why you would call. I have already made arrangements to head out there tomorrow night. I should be there by midnight. I have already talked to my elder and my mentor. Everyone that is at the House of Night currently is under the Kalona's spell except for Dr. Lankford and Lenobia. Shekinah has been raped and killed by Kalona along with just about every female fledgling. The poor things, they didn't even have a chance to fight. They are sending in a new unit of Sons of Erebus. I believe one that has not deflected is with you."_

_That made me cringe. So he was raping and killing women like he did before. No surprise there. _

"_Yes, Darius is with us…Dad…. Raven Mockers are everywhere. We are in the tunnels under Tulsa. You need to stay underground. They do not like the earth. Grandma is with me and we are going to cast a circle tonight and cast a spell that will hopefully help. We have set up preparations here to try and trap him. We just aren't sure how its going to happen yet."_

"_Ok, good. Zoey, quickly, I need to ask. The prophesy says that this gifted young vampire has a council of equally gifted vampires but her main consort is a visionary vampire who can see tragedies before they happen. Have you met the visionary vampire yet?"_

"_Human…not vampire. Aphrodite, yes, I have met her and she is with us. But she is not a fledgling anymore, she is human. Something happened when we tried to save Stevie _Rae_'s humanity when she was turned into this Red Fledgling. Nyx gave Aphrodite her affinity for earth for…safe keeping. When we cast the circle, Stevie _Rae_ bit Aphrodite. Her affinity was given back and since then Aphrodite has been human. However, we called upon the Goddess and she has told her she has not left Aphrodite."_

"_Human you say? Very interesting. A gifted human marked by Nyx. I can look into restoring her fledgling status when I get there. I've brought back Vampires and Humans before, but I've never helped a human cross into a vampire. This Stevie _Rae_ girl, she is the one that bothers me. Red Fledgling you say? I will certainly look more into it before I leave and hopefully I can bring answers."_

_I really hoped he had tons of answers. Maybe my Dad would be able to tell me what my new markings are. And if it has anything to do with this "prophesy" he's talking about._

"_No worry, we will talk in depth when I get there. I am meeting Dr. Lankford and Lenobia at the secret entrance to the House of Night. They are leaving while they still can. We will find the tunnels and head towards you. I'm an excellent tracker and so is Lankford. We will find you. Don't worry about us. I must go darling. I love you so very much, please remember that."_

"_I love you too Dad. I wish we didn't have to say goodbye so quickly, but I'm ecstatic that I finally get to see you after all these years tomorrow. Good night Dad. I've missed you."_

"_And I've missed you."_

_The phone clicked. I was excited that for the first time in many years I will get to see my Dad. I wondered what he looked like? I don't remember much of my dad. He left right after my little sister was born. So the first few years of my life I don't remember too well. Mom was really depressed. Two screaming children. I always loved when Grandma came over to stay or we went to stay with her. _

_Come to think of it, I do remember some things. Everyday during the summer she would get a call at the same time, by the same person. Always talking about us. I thought it was Mom all these years checking up on us. But these conversations were long they had, it was my Dad after all. He was the one that was checking on us. So in my mind, that justified what he had said and Grandma. He did care about us and I believed he was truly sorry for leaving us and it pained him to do so. If he left because he wanted to, he would have never called to ask how we were and what we were wearing , how we smelled, what jokes we told and funny things we said. He knew us through Grandma Redbird. Then Mom started dating that Loser of a husband she has now. We rarely went to Grandma's anymore. Maybe once a year, I'd always made an effort to come out whenever I could, and if I couldn't, I would call her. _John_ didn't like this at all. He hated that I would call my Grandma and talk to her all the time. When Mom wasn't home, he'd take the phone away from me and rip it out of the wall. I don't know what she ever saw in him. _

_The whole Conversation with my Dad made me think more and more about my Mom. The things she did, people she saw, how she changed. They weren't thoughts I really wanted to have right now. It was starting to make me very sad. Truth is, even though my Mom has put me through hell after she started dating that Loser _John_ I still loved her. She made me extremely angry that she took his side instead of my her own daughter, but now I knew how she felt. She was terrified to defy _John_. If she didn't agree to his ever wish, he would leave her too just like my dad did. She just never really knew my real Dad or why he left at all. So bruised and burned because she really loved him and he left without saying anything at all. Not even Goodbye. _

_I felt a bloody tear coming down my cheeks and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. I looked up and didn't see Erik or Grandma yet, so they must still be searching. Right next to the tobacco shop was a Border's. I knew what I was going to get Damien. Books on ruins and vampire ancient markings. I just had to push on the gate before it practically fell over. Ok, so I was way stronger than I looked. Cool. That's helpful. I went right over to the computers which was still on and typed in the search box "Ruin Symbols" and the search came back with lots of titles for Roman Ruins, Mycenae Ruins, Egyption Ruins, Nordic Ruins. Ahh, just what I needed "The Idiot's Guide to Ancient Ruins", Reference/History. Off I went. I scanned the store to see where the history section was first. It wasn't very big. There, standing out in its orange cover with big black writing. I picked it up and flipped open the book, scanning the first few pages. Yep, symbols, what they mean, what they were used for. "Perfect" I said to myself. I put the book in my bag and scanned the shelves. I grabbed two other books: Egyptian Ruins and Nordic Ruins Guides to an Ancient Culture. That's some variety and there have been many stories on the beginning of vampires. Many believed it started with the Egyptians and others think they came from around Norway/Sweden in North Europe. So it couldn't hurt to get those. _

_I walked over towards the movies. I wanted to get Jack a happy, little, funny movie. I figured he would get a kick out of __Birdcage_ with Robin Williams and Nathan Lane. It was absolutely hysterical. About a gay couple that own a Drag Show club in West Palm beach. Their son tells them that he wants to get married to the daughter of a Congressman. It's a great movie about the lengths these two men go through just to please their son and make him happy and to seem 'normal' in everyone else's eyes but their own. I love Nathan Lane, he's hysterical dressed up with makeup. Jack would get a kick out it. It would give him bold ideas how to use lights for our circle castings once we defeat the Kalona. I would no longer be a High Priestess in Training anymore. I would be the High Priestess. And if my dad was right…maybe someone more important than that. But I didn't want it to get to my head so I quickly banished those thoughts from my mind.

Now for Stevie Rae. What was I to get her. I had the perfect idea. Kenny Chesney. He had a new CD and she didn't have it yet. At least not now since it only released 2 days ago and we've been underground since then. I also picked up a CD player that should could carry with her and headphones. This might keep her occupied too.

I put everything into this jumbo Coach purse, it was really holding its due. I walked out of Borders and went down the hall to the tobacco shop. Grandma and Erik were smelling each one. I guess it had to have a certain smell? Erik looked up from the cabinet, "Z, your back! How did the talk to? I see you have filled some more 'necessities' into your new purse?" he smirked.

I knew he was just teasing me, but I couldn't help myself, "Actually, these ARE necessities. I had a plan all along what to get."

"And just what would that be?"

"Well, I figured that it wouldn't be a bad idea to start looking into what my marks really mean. Since my marks changed, when I changed, and they are ancient ruins, I didn't think it a bad idea to pick up some reading material to know further. Damien is a brainiac about learning so it doubles as a gift. Poor Jack doesn't need to know just yet what the severity of our problem is. I figured he could use Aphrodite's laptop to watch a funny and happy movie to keep his spirits up. Lastly, we think Stevie Rae is in the middle of this whole thing so its imperative for her not to know what we are talking about. Her favorite country singer and Bose earphones made to keep the outside noise out is a good distraction."

Erik's eyes just were wide. He didn't think that I had actually thought this through and had a reason for each thing I had in my purse. "What are those boots your wearing and those fancy shoes then?"

"Duh! We all needed new shoes. Shaunee and Erin would just kill me if they knew I came to Macy's and didn't get them something. Matching shoes seemed like a good idea. And they are flats. The pumps…well, those are for Aphrodite and I'll just leave you up to your imagination why I got those for her. These boots, believe it or not but they are the most comfortable and durable thing I've worn. They'll stand up to the water in the tunnels, in the dirt, wherever I go. So actually, I traded up. Plus, they are just darn cool looking!"

Had I really just told him all that. Gosh I was turning into Shaunee and Erin. I've never been one about fashion, maybe because I could never really afford it. Some stuff I didn't see how people actually wore those things. I was a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl, not a wearing a dress that just looked like a mini toga, but I do admit, I did look and now that this was just at my disposal, I wouldn't be in trouble if I took it, well, it made it more appealing to get then. Erik just laughed at me, shook his head and bent down to the cabinet again.

"Here! Finally. I feel like we've been searching forever. Tsal-agayu'nil. Old Tobacco. Special tobacco that is used by Shamans to keep away the Sunnayi Edahi."

"Sunnayi Edahi?" said Erik.

"Yes, they are evil spirits, half man, half raven. You call them Raven Mockers. They feed on people, everyone. They need blood to survive and they need it regularly. They come out at night. They are almost invisible to see. They feed on your blood and your soul."

I swallowed hard. That made the Raven Mockers oh so much more terrifying. I instantly wanted to bolt for the tunnels and never come back out. It explained why no one was ever out when we came out, then I remembered that it was 3am, no one would be up and if they were, they weren't going to throw two teenagers and an old woman outside to those things.

"That is why we need this tobacco. It is special. Though, you could use any, this works best." Grandma Redbird took the box of raw tobacco and put it in her bag. "Ok, lets go. We need to get back, we need you to cast a circle Zoeybird."

"Yes Grandma, I was thinking the same thing."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The three of us walked silently back to the big opening where everyone was at. It was around the time everyone will be heading to bed soon. Hopefully Aphrodite and Stevie Rae were back by now. I had not gotten an update from Damien so I assumed that no news was good news. But as we drew closer, it just seemed so eerily quiet. Unless we took a wrong turn. 

When we left the mall I had my purse and things and really feeling quiet happy that I had accomplished a lot in order for us to find answer as to what to do. We went right back out the same door we came and headed towards the parking garage. Erik poked his head out listening hard. I could tell already that we were in the clear. I had tired to practice my listening skills so that's what I had been trying to do since I wandered off from Grandma and Erik in the tunnels. 

We made it safely over to the hatch for the tunnel. Erik had left it slightly lifted so we could remember where it was. He slowly picked it up and guided Grandma down the ladder. I had felt like showing off a little bit so I asked Air to carry me safely to the hatch hole and down the tunnel without walking or actually going down the ladder. It was a totally different experience to be lifted by a gust of wind off your feet and slowly down into the tunnel until my feet touched the floor. Totally unreal experience. You felt free. Hmm, could I fly? I had to remind myself to try this again and see how quickly it made me tired. 

I decided now was probably a better time than never. Who knew what was going to happen to us. Since the silence of the tunnels ahead I called to fire to light our path and I scooped the three of us up in a gust of wind so we could fly there more quickly. Grandma gasped, Erik looked like he was falling backwards then quickly readjusted himself looking at me. He had this face when I scooped myself up to go down the tunnel of awe and surprise. It was the same expression he held just now. 

"Z, your doing this?"

"Who else. We need to get going quicker so I decided to ask for help. Plus, it's a good time to test my elemental abilities now that I'm an adult vampire."

"Oh Zoeybird, this feels wonderful!" Grandma's hair whipped around her head. She had beautiful long black hair that was turning to ash. Cherokee women didn't go grey very early in life. They were still almost fully black haired until their late 70's almost. She had her hands lifted at each of her sides as if she was flying through the air and enjoying the breeze. 

"We're almost there, prepare for landing." I saluted to Erik and Grandma. I was trying to be funny and it worked. I could be really funny when I wanted to be. I'm not always a heart sick young girl with too much responsibility on her shoulders. I was very laid back and I thought I was pretty damn funny from time to time. 

Erik was trying to adjust his footing and the gust of air slowly faded. When his feet hit the ground he almost fumbled right into the wall. I had a good chuckle. Grandma gracefully landed on her toes as if she was a witch landing from flight. I just scooped along one foot in front of the other as if I was walking the entire time. 

"Let's go." I continued to walk and they followed. I sent a private message to Damien through Air. _Damien, we are just around the corner? Is everything ok?_

I waited. I waited much longer than usual. Even at a great distance by the mall I was able to get an answer right away. Now this worried me more than before. Damien hadn't answered yet. I stopped in my tracks. My eyes were wide and looking downward. My hand clasped to my mouth. I was going to lose it. What happened to Damien. I pleaded to air to send another message. _Damien, please answer me. Anything, mumble, a name, location, are you ok?_

Erik looked at my face and kneeled down in front of me looking up into my face. "Z, What's wrong?"

"I can't get a hold of Damien. I sent him a silent message and he hasn't responded. It's not like him at all."

"What do you mean 'silent' message?" Grandma peered from behind Erik. 

"Since Air can carry sound, I sent silent messages to Damien about where we are and if they are ok. We are able to do that and he responds right away. Its almost an instant thing as if we were talking in each other's heads. I sent him a message because its very quiet down here and not like anyone of my friends. You'd hear Shaunee and Erin by now."

Grandma looked worried and so did Erik. He kind of gave a face about the 'silent' messages to Damien, but he understood why we were able to do that and why we did. 

"Let's go. Hurry."

_Zoey…_

"WAIT! STOP!" I yelled. "I think Damien is trying to talk to me. He sounds very weak." 

_Zoey…hurry_

Oh my Goddess. Something horrible has happened. Where were my friends? Blood bank. We have to get there first. That's where Stevie Rae and Aphrodite went, we will start there. 

_Zoey! _

I heard him scream. "OH NO!!! Oh no, oh on, oh no. We must go NOW!" I yelled at Erik grabbing his shoulders. Grandma looked increasingly worried. 

"I will not be of help to fight. Let me go back to the church. I know the way back and it's not far. Meet me there with everyone. I will alert Sister Mary. I love you u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa." 

She touched my face gingerly and started to run down the tunnel. She will prepare what we need to do. I wouldn't want her hurt if we had to fight someone. "I love you too Grandma!" I yelled down the tunnel to her. I pRaeed for Goddess Nyx to guide my Grandma back and keep her safe and watch over my friends until I was there to help them. 

I opened my eyes to a searing pain in my hand and a bright yellow light coming towards us. I looked up at Erik who was stiff with fear. He didn't know what to expect. I did. It was Nyx, she was coming to us. 

"Daughter Zoey and Son Erik, I bring you dire news." She swiftly flew to us. Her arms open to embrace us. Erik was still stiff but more in shock than terrified now. He had never witnessed Nyx in the flesh before. I had. She was the most beautiful woman you would have ever seen. Her golden blonde hair in long, wavy curls that flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were the lightest shade of blue, almost white with a dark blue ring around the edge. Her skin was like butter, smooth and creamy. She was not what you would have pictured as a Goddess of Vampires. Most people associated Vampires with beautiful, dark creatures. We were not all dark. Nyx looked like a Viking Princess. I had made a wise chose in picking up that Norse Ruins book. The book I got for…Damien!

"Nyx, please tell me that Damien is all right!"

"My u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa" she touched my face. Hey eyes were gentle but consoling. I figured that something had happened by the way she said the Cherokee word for 'Daughter' to me. "This is the news that I bring. I am sorry I could not be here sooner. There have been other matter's to take care of. I assure you that your other friends are safe. I have managed to locate and place a protective barrier around them. Nothing will harm them."

My knees began to shake. Oh no, if I had only stayed with them. If I had only listened to Erik and brought everyone with us. Damien might still be alive. I fell to the floor, weeping with my hands on my face. Erik had bent down to catch me and held me in his arms. Nyx came on the other side of me and did the same touching us both. 

"My dear u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa, I feel your pain. But Damien would not want you to weep for him, he would want you to fight for him! What blood took away, can be restored again. Please have faith my daughter and son. I know this battle is long and is without hardships, but that is the sacrifice we must all pay to help the common good."

She raised and began to back away. I saw as she started to leave us, sobbing on the floor of a dark tunnel. "No, please don't leave us yet. We have too many questions!" Erik called. I had just about to open my mouth to say the same thing. Maybe we were both alike in more ways than we knew of. Connected like Shaunee and Erin. Maybe Erik was right about all this, us, meant to be together. She vanished in just an instant.

"It's ok Erik. I know what she means." Did I? Yes, I did. What blood took away, can be restored again. My dad! My dad could restore what blood took away. Damien had been bitten and drained. My dad would be here tomorrow night and he would be able to save Damien. "My dad is coming tomorrow night. He should be able to restore Damien. He even said himself he's done it before." I started to wipe the bloody tears from my eyes. I then reached for Erik's face and did the same, licking my fingers. His blood was so intoxicating, like nothing I've ever tasted. Another sign we might be "meant to be". 

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "The what do we do first?"

"We need to find the rest of the group. Aphrodite, the Twins and Jack. At this point, I'm pretty sure Stevie Rae is doing this now."

He tugged me forward and said, "Let us fly there together then." turning to smile at me. Great idea I thought to myself. I smiled back at him and silently asked air to take us to those who need us. The air seemed to know where we wanted to go and just carried us there, like on a magic carpet. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The wind dropped us the hall just before the blood bank. I heard crying and heartbeats. Four of them. That had to be Aphrodite, Jack, Shaunee and Erin. I could hear Jack sobbing. I ran as fast as I could to the door and knocked quietly. I didn't want to startle them.

"AH!!" I heard the Twins scream.

"Leaves us the FUCK alone! GO AWAY STEVIE RAY!" yelled Aphrodite. She really loved using those curse words.

"It's ME! Zoey! Let me in"

"How do we know its you?" cried Jack.

"Umm, well, Nyx told me that you were in a protective barrier, so I assume that you are locked into the blood bank room, correct?"

"Yes, We can't get out. We closed the safe door on us and it locked. The back door won't open either. Its stuck."

I motioned to Erik to come over and help me. I was going to ask fire to heat the hinges so we can lift the door off. I heard everyone's gasp as the hinges turned bright red to orange then white. The hinges just fell to the floor with a little help from air and we lifted the door breaking the lock. I stepped into view. "Can Stevie Ray do that? I think not!" and shrugged my shoulders giving them a little smile.

The first, and most shocking was Aphrodite that came over and hugged me. Shaunee and Erin looked totally shocked because this was NOT a custom to Aphrodite to touch anyone but her 'man'.

"Oh thank goddess your alright!" she held me hard and put her head on my shoulder. I guess I just got to her in a way that no other person did, because I really cared. I fought with her because she wanted to know if I really would challenge her if she did something outlandish. She knows I would. I was one person that wouldn't stand down. In my eyes, we were now equals.

I patted her back, "Yes I'm alright. Please don't worry. We have help coming. Everything will be alright. Nyx is with us." I was really starting to sound even more like a High Priestess.

I looked at the others. Shaunee and Erin's faces were streaked with mascara they had been crying so hard. They were still mourning Damien. I wonder if they saw what happened. Jack was in a daze and just shaking in his skin. He was so frightened. Poor Jack. I can only imagine what he is going through. Him and Damien were really close. Hopefully I could reassure him. I walked over to Jack and just wrapped my arms around him. "Jack, please do not fret. I promise you all will be ok."

His big eyes looked up at me and just a small hint of a smile came through, "Can you bring Damien back?"

He was so innocent. Just a young boy, but he loved Damien to bits. And I know that Damien did too. "I can not, but I know someone who can." and I winked at him.

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, his overly excited animated smile beaming back into my face. "REALLY?" He started to get all giggly like he normally does.

"Who do you know? There is only one vampire that has the ability to bring back life to human or vampire. There is no possible way you would know him." Aphrodite said. The sparkle in her eye and when she winked, I had a sneaking suspicion that she knew already it was my Dad and was trying to lighten everyone's mood. Aphrodite, while scared for them all and for me, she knew they would get out of the blood bank. She just didn't know how.

"He's my Dad. He is already on his way. He will be here at midnight. He is bringing Dr. Lankford and Lenobia. They are trying to escape the House of Night. My Dad told me everything about what has happened there. And TRUST me, this little episode with Crazy Stevie Ray doesn't compare to the amount of loss and suffering there. He has alerted the Council and has sent word to every House of Night to be on alert by Neferet and the things happening here."

The Twins stood over Jack and I while we were still sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Y-Your DAD is the most well known and sought after Vampire in the world!?" Shaunee barely made out. Her and Erin looked absolutely stunned. Erik just had a smile on his face like he had heard this all before. Maybe that's what my Grandma and him were talking about when I stepped away from them in the Tunnel, and after she had told me all those things about why he left us and who he really was.

"Y-Your Dad is Armand?" Erin stuttered and almost didn't believe it.

"Armand? I don't know, I never knew his name. I was really little when he left. My Grandma told me all about him when we met up with her. Speaking of which, we need to get out of here. Where is Stevie Ray?"

"She's asleep. She drained Damien right in front of us. Said now she was tired and tomorrow she would drain one more of us. She just went crazy!" Aphrodite said placing her hands on her hips and crooked her eyebrow. "We've been staying up so we could think of a plan to get the hell out of here. Then you came!"

"Ok, up now. We will come back for Damien. She won't do anything else to him. Trust me, we can bring him back, my dad will be able to help us." they were all starting to get that scared look in their eyes again. "Please trust me. I have a place we can hide and be safe. We need to get going. Get up and get anything you have. Grab some blood at as well."

They all grabbed their bags and stuffed them full of blood. They knew I would need some and if worse came to worse, it will also help in case something else happens. They all ran out the door and into the tunnel. Erik was telling them as they came through to go down to the right and about 50 feet forward is a tunnel on left and wait for us there. We were all out of the blood bank and down the tunnel. At the entrance to the tunnel we would be going down I made sure to call Earth to seal the tunnel. It would make it very dark in there, but that was no problem with Shaunee there, she lit up her hands like torches and gave us light to see.

"Hold on." I yelled and asked wind to carry us up and towards the safety and warmth of the basement where Grandma and Sister Mary were. I grabbed Erik and Jack's hand and we were off. The Twins and Jack looked shocked and amazed, but also sad and somber. I pushed my strength to make us fly swiftly through the tunnel. The wind would carry us right to where we need to go. It didn't take us nearly as long as it took Erik and I walking. 10 miles took a little while to walk, even in a tunnel. With the wind making us fly through, a 2 hour walking trip took a mere 10 minutes.

I sat everyone down by the door. Jack had a small tear coming down his cheeks. He just stood there with his eyes closed and his hands at his side with his palms up. He was savoring every memory. I really had hoped I had settled his nerves about restoring Damien.

"Zoeybird, your back! Aphrodite!" Grandma yelled as she ran to both of us. That was probably the first time I saw Aphrodite start to go soft. "Oh dear, is everything ok? Zoey, you must tell me everything so we can begin our circle."

"Grandma, Damien is dead. Stevie Rae completely drained him. Dad is going to be here at midnight. He is meeting Dr. Lankford and Lenobia at a secret entrance to the House of night, he said they were excellent trackers and would seek us out. We have time to rest and come up with a plan." I said very exhaustingly. I figured it was just better to get all the info on the table right now. No sense in keeping secrets. Carrying everyone in the wind while I had been doing the last leg of our trip home was now taking a toll on me.

I brushed by Grandma and Erik and walked straight towards the couch inside the basement. I needed to lay down. I flung myself on the couch with one foot on, one foot on the floor and my arm up over my head on the arm.

"You ok Z?" Erik came in and stood over me.

"I'm just exhausted. I needed to lay down. All that flying and my arms are tired."

"Let me get you some blood, that will help as well. Sister Mary, do you happen to have any juice or wine?"

"Why yes, there is a room on the left of the stairs that has a mini kitchen. There is both juice, but I only have sacramental wine in the refrigerator. Will juice do for now? I know it is custom for the use of wine in rituals and traditions." Erik nodded at her and she got right up and walked towards the kitchen area. She rushed back into the room and handed a bottle of brown pop and some V8 splash. My tongue was just thinking about the brown pop, but the thought of mixing it with blood wasn't really a good idea. However, it was very nice of Sister Mary to get my a 'mixer' and a 'chaser'.

"Bless you Sister." I said as I started to sit up on the couch. I dipped my head to pay her respects, is that what nuns did? She almost bowed. That almost shocked me. She didn't need to bow to me, I wasn't any different now than I was when she met me at Street Cats.

Erik handed me a bag of blood and a cup. He filled it up half and half with blood and juice, then poured the rest of the blood into the bottle, shook it up and practically chugged it. Shaunee and Erin came in the room next. Sister Mary was ushering them towards the showers. Telling everyone to freshen up and grab some fresh clothes. Shaunee and Erin jumped out of their skin when they heard shower with soap and hot water. I pulled out my new purse and threw the silk shirts on the table with all the other donated clothes. I figured now was better than never to give them what I got for them.

"Here, we had to stop at the Eastside Mall to get some stuff for our circle so I knew when I saw these to get them for you guys."

There eyes lit up like diamonds.

"Z! Oh my goddess!"

"Thank you!" Erin finished. "They are so cute!! AND CHANEL too!"

"I am so glad we had started to groom you better or we could have received some off brand shoe. Especially since there's a Macy's and I would not expect anything less!" Shaunee and Erin loved anything high fashion. They watched that America's Next Top Model all the time. They watched the new ones, the old ones, the really old ones, pictures. Yes, A.N.T.M as they called it almost ruled there life. I just laughed. They never noticed the 'Gater boots I got nor the Coach I had all of them in. I guess Shaunee notice the smile on my face. "Z, what's up? You look like your going to start laughing…"then she looked down, "NO WAY! Where's ours? You got a Coach Hobo and didn't get us one?!"

"And those boots too! Those are great! Are they real?" Erin followed Shaunee's eyes. It was kind of eerie how they really truly were twins and could sense each other's movements. It was that close.

I blushed and looked down scuffling my shoes. "Yeah, I figured if I needed them, and they were comfortable, then, why not? Might as well do it in style. I got some shirts too and books to research. But we'll talk about that soon. Go shower. Take a little bit of time to relax. I guarantee that its worth it. Then we'll talk about a plan. I'm going to ask Nyx to place a protective barrier around us to keep us safe until we get up."

"No problem Z" Shaunee gave me a hug and walked down the hall to the showers. She was eyeing the bag.

"We might be a while…so…tell that nasty ho we're sorry if we use up all the hot water."

"Erin! This is not a time to be vindictive! Go take a shower, forget about Aphrodite and get a clear head!"

I couldn't believe that they still, in spite of all the problems we were facing, they all just really hated each other. Where was Aphrodite anyways?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I can't even begin to describe the look on my face. The look on Erik's face was classic. The jaw dropped, eyes wide with his eye brows arched. That was the expression on his face when we found Aphrodite. Mine was more of a "Huh" moment. Like, I knew it was going to come out sooner or later just didn't expect right now. Aphrodite had always held her emotions in control no matter what the circumstances, at least when she was clear headed. Had she had a vision maybe?

Aphrodite was sitting with my Grandma outside in the tunnel huddled against her sobbing. She was apologizing to MY Grandma how this was all her fault and she was so sorry for it all. She never wanted to truly hurt anyone. She was just a hard rock because if she was always the best at everything, maybe, just once, her parents would finally be proud of her and love her. Sure, they let her do whatever she wanted, because they believed if you were someone, you had everything. My Grandma soothing her with her arm around Aphrodite's back rubbing gently up and down while holding her face close to her chest and just rocking her back and forth.

"Oh my u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa, hush, hush. Everything will be just fine." She pulled Aphrodite's face from her chest and looked her straight in the eyes, "We all want to be loved by our elders. Aphrodite, you are a very, VERY special girl. You possess a very special power, chosen by a Goddess, they should be looking to love you even more so. You did nothing to cause these terms of events. You have been chosen to be apart of your Goddess's will to resort the truth" she looked very stern when she told Aphrodite.

Erik and I were in such shock at the we were seeing. Aphrodite's meltdown. It made me think of what my Dad said on the phone, _The Visionary will be the Priestess's consult. _

So, if judging by what my Dad said about the prophesy, I guess this was due to come. Aphrodite's hard shell was broken. I already consulted Aphrodite on just about everything since Stevie Rae first died. We weren't like close buddy buddies, and we wouldn't ever let it on to anyone that we might be either, but we told each other and helped each other out, we knew we could ultimately rely on each other.

Grandma Redbird looked up to see me standing in front of Erik. I was just still. I didn't want it to seem as though we were intruding. She gave me a warm smile and waved me over. Aphrodite was still sobbing in Grandma's arms. I touched her shoulder and softly whispered, "Aphrodite".

She looked around from the corner of her eye, "Oh, Zoey…." she practically threw herself on top of me. "I have been so horrible to you and to everyone. I'm so sorry!"

I hugged her tightly and pressed the side of my face to her head that was on my shoulders. "It's ok Aphrodite. So now we can tell everyone we're friends?" I chuckled. I wanted to lighten the mood. It did, but not in the fashion I would have expected.

Aphrodite got up and flipped her hair. She rubbed just under her eyes to make sure it didn't look like any make up had streaked, "Are you kidding? I'll admit to you and Grandma that we are, but a girl's got to keep up appearances. I can't go back to the House of Night looking like I'm buddies with the Nerd Herd."

Typical. Just Typical. Then she threw me a smile and winked. So she wanted to pester the tar out of the Twins and the group. She got a high off of it. At least I knew deep down there was a soft Aphrodite who actually really cared and would be by our side no matter what. I felt so happy about it that it didn't bother me so bad if the Twins and her continued to bicker. At least on some part I knew they were joking. Well, Aphrodite anyways. It might take some convincing the Twins that Aphrodite means nice. I could just see that now, 'Shaunee, Erin…Aphrodite has now decided she wants to play nice with all of us, but she still wants to act like a bitch'. Yeah right!

"Well then, if you want to talk appearances, you'd better go jump in the shower. Shaunee and Erin just went in with the anticipation of using all the hot water just to spite you."

"Oh do they?" she narrowed her eyes.

She stomped into the church basement and headed straight to the shower room. I yelled back at her that there was something pink and pretty in my bag for her. She didn't even stop. I could imagine Aphrodite really wanted a shower too, she's very weird about hygiene and I knew we were pressing her limit's the moment were in the tunnels. Made me wonder how she had managed those 2 days she was gone. Did she even stay in the tunnels? Probably not.

I walked towards Grandma who was still sitting on the ground singing a little Cherokee Lullaby. Not all lullabies are cute children's songs. Cherokee Lullaby's are songs the Wise Women sang for protection, strength, courage. _Cherokee people, Cherokee tribeSo proud to live, so proud to die, _she ended on a somber note and turned to look at me. She touched my face, "Oh my dear Zoeybird. So many horrible things have happened it makes my heart ache. My poor Aphrodite, she carries such burdens on herself. She is lucky to have you in her life. You two will make great companions."

"Yes Grandma, and I am lucky to have her in my life." I looked back towards Erik and motioned for him to join us.

Erik sat right down next to me on the cold tunnel floor. "Do you really want to sit here? I think we should get back in the basement. If Stevie Rae breaks through that wall, we need to be prepared." He was just shaking. I could feel his swarm of emotion. I wonder if somehow we might have Imprinted. Not many adult vampires imprint with another adult vampire. It was known to happen, but very rarely. Usually the imprinting between two adult vampires was a sign of a Goddess Chosen Pair. Dr. Lankford and Lenobia were the only living example of it today. They loved each other so much that from feeding from each other they had Imprinted. I was now a firm believer that Nyx always had a reason for her choices. Dr. Lankford and Lenobia were a perfect pair. Grace and beauty with the masterful art of the sword. They were a lethal pair together. If something happened to either one of them, the other would feel their pain just as intense as the other.

Before I could start thinking any longer on that subject my Grandmother waved her hand in front of my face, "Zoey? Are you ok?" she sounded worried. Like she had been talking to me and I wasn't even paying attention.

"Oh, I'm fine. Really. I'm sorry. Just deep in thought."

Erik just looked at me, his eyes narrowing and he tilted his head to the side. I had a feeling he was feeling what I was feeling and it was creeping him out too. I turned to my Grandma, "What do we need to do? I want to know details and then we can sleep. I can hear better from out here. I've been testing my new vampire senses with my control with the elements and I found that I have about a 5 mile radius to hear even a drip, footstep, heartbeat. We're fine out here. Plus I don't want to startle the rest of the group after what they saw."

Erik nodded and readjusted himself. I felt him becoming calmer. He agreed with my statement about keeping the news from the rest of the group for just now. They deserved to relax as well. We already did that. Let them enjoy.

"I suggest cast a circle tonight before you sleep. This special tobacco that we had to get, you will need to smoke it, or someone. You will need to blow it around the rooms, the tunnel here."

"I can do that" Erik said grabbing the tobacco that Grandma was giving him. "While you were shopping, your Grandma was telling me all that I 'might' need to do while you cast a circle. I will smoke the tobacco while you do the chant." he seemed quiet proud of himself for knowing what to do. I guess that was a good idea for him to do that. He was a great companion. I was really starting to feel so in love with him. He felt my love and gazed at me with warmth and comfort. That is what I'm going to ask Nyx about. Just a little personal question.

"Good, Zoey, let's go over the chant you will say during your ritual."

"Wait, who's going to be Air? We don't have Damien and we don't have Stevie Rae either." I looked confused. How were we going to cast a complete circle? I had felt really out of it tonight.

"Oh my u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa, just light candles and your Goddess will provide the rest. Place them in the circle. Don't have anyone hold the Earth candle, give Air to Jack."

Exhaustion just hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't even have the energy to want to know why, I just nodded and started to get up. I even stumbled a little bit. Erik had caught my hand and began to stand up.

"Zoeybird, are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah Grandma, I'm fine. I just I just need to get to sleep. Its really early."

"But the circle u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa, you can't sleep now. There is much we have to do."

"It's ok Ms. Redbird." Erik was holding me around my shoulders and grabbing my hands in front of me.

"Call me Grandma Redbird" she interrupted.

"Grandma Redbird, sorry, since we are adult vampires our body requires more time to sleep especially since she used her control of air to bring us here so fast. She has used a lot of her abilities. She will need to rest in order to recuperate."

"Ok, that's fine. I can cast the chant myself and you can repeat tomorrow, but I must tell you Zoeybird, it is imperative to wake up tomorrow and cast a circle. We don't know how long your block will hold Stevie Rae. She won't get through our door. Can you ask Earth to block it just in case and then take it down again?"

"I can do that." I said very low. I felt groggy. We entered the sitting room that you came into from the tunnel and once Grandma closed the door I asked Earth to protect us and seal us in until we were ready to leave. We felt the floor vibrate for a few seconds before it stopped. We opened up the door again to see a huge wall of stones. We were fine now. Even if Stevie Rae did wake to find the group gone she would take a while to find us and we'll be up by then.

"Let me show you to your room then. Sister Mary cleaned out a lot of the nuns old rooms when I got back and we created sleeping areas for everyone."

I loved my Grandma. She knew, every time the thing we needed even if it went without saying. She walked to a door next to the stairs that lead down even further. This lead to a large hallway with bright sconces on the walls between a row of doors. She stopped at the last door on the right. "Here you go Zoeybird. I hope your comfortable and please get plenty of sleep. Your Dad will be here shortly after midnight."

Erik was practically holding me up. I knew he was feeling exhausted as well, but he held his composure a little better than I did. I couldn't even walk, none the less cast an efficient circle. I was about to fall asleep on my feet hanging onto Erik. I think I mumbled "Goodnight Grandma. I love you, really I do." but I'm not sure how well it came out of my mouth. She just gave me a warm smile and winked at Erik.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I had a really weird dream that night. I lay in bed with Erik, who lay down behind me with his arm securely around my waist. I felt so warm and loved. My head was nuzzled on his arm with my arms wrapped around his hands. My knees were drawn up to my chest and he had just held me. I had no care in the world except sleep when I laid down next to him on the bed.

My dream started off in my Grandma's lavender field. I had seen this dream before when Nyx marked me. This dream was different however. It was the same lavender field, I could see Grandma's farm house in the background and see her waving to me from her small porch. I waved back. The sky was a deep shade of purple with black clouds. It sounded like wind was blowing fast, like a Tornado. I had felt my hair begin to spin and my clothes cling to the backs of my legs since they were being blown forward by the wind. I turned around, only not standing in a lavender field any longer I was standing in the tunnel looking at Damien. He looked like those red fledglings. His eyes were dark and red. He bared razor sharp teeth that only would be in the mouth of a shark. He looked so much more pale and thin. Sickly thin. Bram Stroker like.

_It has started. He will find you. He will have you. We will all submit to his will. _

Damien spoke like a snake, slithery and creepy. His words crept like spiders up my spine. "I will save you Damien! I will save everyone!" I shouted back at him. Was Damien really speaking through my dreams? Or was it just a nightmare I'm experiencing. Just as he leapt for my throat my eyes opened wide, I woke up screaming holding my throat and I rose out of bed quiet abruptly.

"Z, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Erik's face was of worry. He could still feel me stirring inside and I could sense his confusion in what had happened. To him I was peacefully dead to world and then I just out of the blue burst straight up out of the bed screaming and holding my throat like someone was strangling me.

I took a couple deep breaths, closed my eyes and turned my head back to where Erik was sitting. "Yeah, it was just a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you." If we did have a bond I was trying to send him feelings of relief and calm to sooth his worry.

"Z, are you doing that?" he asked softly. "You know, flooding me with feelings. It's like I can feel what you're feeling. Like a…" then he stopped at what he was just going to say, his eyes bugging out of his head. "Imprint."

"Yes, I was doing that, I was sending you feelings of relief and calm and I noticed earlier that I could sense you too. I have a feeling we have Imprinted. Third times a charm right?" I made an attempt at humor knowing now that every guy I had been with, I had imprinted with. It makes me wonder if maybe it was just me and not that it was a chosen pair by Nyx. Erik sensed my wariness. He just rubbed my back and told me to lie back down and finish sleeping. It was a few hours before we had to be up and then we had to cast a circle.

I closed my eyes again and tried to clear my mind. The only thing I could think of was Damien's face. The way he looked. The red mark. It scared me. Makes me wonder if a red fledgling vampire had bitten you, would you turn into a red fledgling? I was feeling restless. I slipped out of Erik's arms and whispered to him that I was just going to get something to drink and not to worry. I kissed him softly on the cheek and left the room.

I opened the door and looked both ways. The hallway was very eerie and quiet. It just sounded like fire crackling. I was barefoot and only wearing this overly large t-shirt that Erik found going through the donated items of clothing. Ironically it was a t-shirt with a picture of Taz, the Tasmanian devil. You know the one that runs around and looks like a tornado.

I followed the steps to the sitting room upstairs. I guess everyone had their own bedroom they were snuggled in. I walked over to the room by the showers that held the mini kitchen. Open the fridge and grabbed some brown pop.

"Z? Is that you?" said a small voice.

I jumped and turned around and asked fire silently to light the room. Jack appeared in the doorway. "Jack, you scared me!" I took a deep breath and removed the hand from my chest. Is everything ok? I thought I was the only one up right now?"

"I just had a bad dream, was going to get something to drink to help me get back to bed." He looked so sad. His eyes were red from where he had been crying. Now more than ever I wished that Nala and Duchess were here. We weren't exactly worried about them outside and they could take care of themselves if need be. Duchess would have helped Jack a lot.

"Do you want to talk about it? I had a really bad dream too." I shut the fridge door and sat down at the little table in the corner.

"I dreamt I saw Damien. But he wasn't him anymore. He was…..one of them."

Oh, WAY too freaky. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you saw Damien as a red fledgling? Did he do anything?"

"He just kept saying over and over that 'It has started. He will find you. He will have you. We will all submit to his will'. Then he lunged at me and that's when I woke up."

Ok, super weird as that was MY dream. "Jack…was anyone else in your dream?" I looked quiet intrigued at the moment. I wanted to know what else he saw and how similar our dreams really were.

"No one. I was in a tunnel. It was dark. I didn't see anything but Damien." He looked so confused.

Just then Shaunee woke with Erin trailing behind rubbing her eyes, "It's really early you guys. What you doing up?"

"That's a very good question. What exactly are you two doing up?" I said right back to them.

"We had a bad dream, so we got up to walk it off and get a glass of water." Said Shaunee yawning still.

"Don't tell me you two had bad dreams too?" Erin looked puzzled. Why were we all up at the same time, and so it seems for the same excuse.

"Actually, yes, I was just telling Z my dream. What was yours about?"

"Damien." They both said looking down and very sad.

I stood up and put my hands down on the table looking at all of them, "Ok, this is just too much of a coincidence. We all had a dream about Damien. He looked like a Red Fledgling right?" everyone nodded. "And he said something to you. Something along the lines of 'It has started. He will find you. He will have you. We will all submit to his will' right?" they nodded again, wide eyed. "I had that very same dream except Damien attacked me in mine."

Everyone gasped. I suppose they were not attacked in their dream. Jack said that Damien lunged at him before he woke up. Maybe the Twin's just woke up earlier in their dream than we did. Erik walked in the kitchen not too much longer after we all talked about what we dreamt about. We had stayed up for a while just talking, laughing, reminiscing.

"Did I miss the party?" he smiled that brilliant smile and looked lovingly at me.

"Nah, we were just sharing scary stories to each other in hopes it might make us sleep better." Shaunee was good at sounding like a smart ass.

"Oh…I see. Anyways, Z, since we're all up, except for Aphrodite, we might want to consider casting that circle your Grandma talked about last night."

I looked up at the clock in the kitchen, it was 2pm. We would have plenty of time to cast a circle, get ready for Lenobia, Dr. Lankford and my Dad to come and possibly go on a mission impossible to get Damien's body back. I had a feeling I would put Darius on that mission. Come to think of it, where was Darius?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Aphrodite! Aphrodite! Wake up Damnit!" I shook her arms violently. She slowly came to consciousness and pushed me off of her and then rubbed her eyes.

"Well, well, well, cursing so early in the morning I see? My Z, you got quite the potty mouth!" and she smiled at me. I knew she was just kidding, but come on. Obviously it's important if someone is violently shaking you to wake up.

"When was the last time you saw Darius? I need to know." I could tell she was still a bit out of it.

"Huh? Darius? Oh yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, he left."

"What do you mean LEFT?" I was at a point were I was fuming. My fangs had even run down and I could see the terror on Aphrodite's face.

"First off, put those things away! And second, he went to get us help. When Stevie Ray ran off and Damien ran after her, I kept telling him no. I sent Darius to wait where your Dad would be waiting for Dr. Lankford and Lenobia. He will help them get here."

Phew! So big muscular Darius is ok, at least we hope so. Geesh, she really needs to let me in on this sooner, but yet again, I never asked either. Partially my fault too so I can't blame Aphrodite fully.

"Why do you ask? You're not going to get your grubby paws on another man of MINE!" I could sense the distaste the way she said MINE as if I'd steal Darius away from her. But yet, I kind of stole Erik.

"I was concerned. It just occurred to me that he wasn't with us. I was so caught up with getting you guys out and getting us back here that I didn't count heads."

She just rolled her eyes and lay back on the mattress of her bed. It wasn't something she was accustomed to normally. She was used to rich silk linens and large memory foam mattresses and large overstuffed pillows. None of those things were here. It was a tiny twin bed with a cotton sheet and a small blanket. The pillow was far from full, it looked quiet warn and dirty.

"Get up sleepy head. We need to start a circle and I have a job for you." I grabbed her hand and flung her out the door. I know I was a bit strong now that I was an adult vampire, but I didn't realize that I had just sent Aphrodite sailing out of the room. She screamed at me on the way out telling me "Not so hard!" I didn't mean to throw her so hard, I just wanted to get her to move.

I walked down the hall to the room where I suppose Grandma was in. I never saw her enter her room, but it was the only one left. Sister Mary and her had shared a room together. I pushed the door open a little bit to keep a lot of light from shining in their room, "Grandma? Sister Mary? Are you awake?"

"Yes Zoeybird? It's quiet early for you to be up." They had slept just as long as we did since they had been up as early as we were. I don't think Sister Mary heard me and continued to sleep.

"Yes early, but everyone is awake. I have a bad feeling about things and I think we should get started on the circle. Can you come? Don't bother Sister Mary if she is still asleep. She can stay here."

Grandma threw her legs over to the edge of her bed and stood up slowly. She was in that hospital gown they give you with the back open. She had her shawl there and wrapped it around her. She grabbed her bag with the special tobacco and walked out of the room.

"We must work quickly. There is something weird going on and we need to get to the bottom of all this. We can't stay here for much longer." I was edgy. I think what really got me was every one of us, on the exception of Erik and Aphrodite, but everyone close to Damien had the same dream.

We walked into the sitting area and Jack already assembled all the candles and handed them out and setting up the offering table. He placed a bowl full of blood in the middle as the offering as well as a bottle of wine.

"Jack, I want you to stand in for Air. You are a true representative of love for Damien and I would be greatly honored."

Jacks face lit up as he took his spot. Erik was standing by the table. I walked to Aphrodite, "I need you to take Earth."

"I can't Zoey! You saw what happened last time. It won't come to me."

"Trust me!" and I shoved the candle in her hands and she silently walked to where she was to stand. I came back towards the offering table with Erik and my Grandma on the other side. Grandma rose her hands up and began to speak. "In Cherokee tradition, the Kalona Ayeliski is the most dangerous spirit of all. All other evil spirits flee when near him. The Kalona is believed to be the harshest, most dangerous, but most loved spirit in all of the universe. He is very wise and has slippery words, but take heed as charm and love could lead to trickery and death."

I could see everyone just shaking in their positions. They were horrified. They had just witnessed something so tragic to Damien and now they have to worry not only about the Crazy Stevie Rae, but also who started this whole fiasco. Grandma nodded to Erik who took out this long pipe. It looked like a thin, long bamboo stick with a small bowl at one end. He took out a black cloth that Grandma gave him and he started to wrap the pipe. Grandma then nodded to me, I guess that was my cue to go.

I walked over to Jack who was nervous as all could be. He thought the casting was intriguing, but he never thought he'd actually BE in the circle. "It's going to be alright Jack." I softly whispered to him. "Air, we invite you to this circle. Giver of life and truth, we call you."

I took the lighter in my hand and lit the candle Jack was holding. A light breeze began to blow and I could smell Lavender. I just winked at Jack who was grinning from ear to ear and walked to Shaunee. "Fire, we invite you to this circle. You warm our hearts and light up our fears, we call you." The whole basement began to feel like a breezy day in the hot sun. I walked to Erin, "Water, we invite you to this circle. You cleanse our souls free from lies and nourish our health, we call you." I could feel water misting on our faces. I walked to Aphrodite who looked less than interested.

"This isn't going to work."

"Hush and it doesn't hurt to try!" I took a small breath and stood in front of her. I locked into her eyes. They were a beautiful blue, just like Erik's. She really was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. "Earth, we invite you to this circle. You hold your ground and you are pure, we call you." Aphrodite rolled her eyes and then the earth trembled. But there was something really strange about it.

"Roll your eyes one more time." I was saying it because I was curious if her rolling her eyes caused the earth to tremble or was it my nervousness that this might not work. She thought I was egging her on.

"Ugh, seriously Zoey. You think I did it?" And she flopped her hair back and the ground trembled again. My eyes got wide and everyone put their hands to their mouths. We were also so shocked. "What?" she looked around nervously.

"Aphrodite, go get your mirror. I think you'll be really surprised to see that you are!" Her mark had come back and embellished a bit more as well. It was like magic swirling on her face into swirls of thorny stems and at the top of her brows to where her half moon mark were rose vines. They were breathtaking.

She immediately ran her hand up to her brow and felt a cold tingle. She almost giggled to death there. "No, we shouldn't break the circle. I have ETERNITY to look at it." As she tried to recompose herself. It had that perfect little bitch twang to it. I don't think she really knows the extent of her marks now. She had been marked like I was, she wasn't a completely changed vampire, but you could tell that Nyx had touched her.

I walked back to the center of the circle and lit my candle, "Spirit, we invite you to this circle. You bring us individuality and courage. You make each one of us unique and beautiful inside and out, we call you."

An amber glow started to get bright around us. Like nothing we had ever seen before. The whole room was a bight white like someone had turned on a super bright light bulb. I shielded me eyes with my hands as the light was just blinding. As the glow started to fade I saw a figure approach out of no where. I couldn't see it's features or what it looked like but it looked like a woman in a long flowing gown.

"My children, I have come."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everyone gasped in awe. Not at Aphrodite, but Nyx. She was the figure that approached us. My Grandma was glowing like a candle in her presence. No one else in the group had ever been approached by her. Erik had only seen her briefly when she came to us in the Tunnel. Aphrodite and I had been visited by her more often than anyone.

She walked straight to Aphrodite, "My dear child, see I told you I did not leave you. You are very special to me." Nyx ran her hand down Aphrodite's cheek. "I love you Aphrodite, you are my daughter and I will always be proud of you. You are strong willed and passionate. Do not let envy and pain run your life. You have so much to give that would be wanted."

Nyx's eyes were a gentle crystal blue and she wore a matching gown with what looked like rabbit fur cloak. She walked with grace and confidence towards the middle of the circle. She nodded to me and then continued around the circle, starting at Jack, "Little one, you will be most valuable. I placed the gift of Air in your hands for safe keeping. Do not fret. Your love is well and will be joining you soon." Jacks eyes just lit up and he started to cry. "You are a loyal friend. I grant you the gift of innocence and truth. Only you will be able to know how truthful and innocent a person may be." Jack's mark started to glow. His mark magically extended down his brows to create wheels of swords with a spiral in the middle. The wheels rolled down his face and gave a more grown up on him.

"Thank you Nyx." He wept. Nyx nodded to him and continued to Shaunee.

"Fire lives in your bones and in your soul. Let that fire burn and give courage to your friends. I give you the gift of strength so that your fire can burn bright and strong for all those who oppose you." Nyx touched Shaunee's mark and it began to glow too, similar to what Aphrodite's and Jack's did. Her mark extended down to her temples of flames and delicate swirls. The flames extended down under her eyes along her cheek bones.

"Thank you Nyx" Shaunee cried with excitement. Nyx nodded and continued to Erin. Her face was beaming. She knew she must be next to receiving her new marks.

"Water revitalizes us. It cleans impurities from our outsides and our insides. I grant you the gift of restoration. As water cleanses us, as you will do to those who have become impure." And she touched Erin's mark. Cool waves crashed along her brow and like Shaunee, under her eyes. It looks like when she closed her lids that the waves of water crashed down on her cheek bones sending splashes over her cheeks. The marks were astounding.

"Thank you Nyx" Erin grabbed her hand and kissed it. Nyx nodded and stood next to Grandma.

"You are a wise Cherokee woman Ms. Redbird or should I say to-tsu-wa. Your magic only strengthens our own. You are as special to me as Zoey is herself. I will not give you the dark gift, but I give you a gift of life and love. May everyone around you be influenced by your never ending love and acceptance." Nyx bent down and kissed Grandma on the cheek. Her face began to blush and I could see an aura forming around her. She was glowing a soft purple color. If I remembered correctly from Sociology, purple stood for wisdom, authoritative, matriarchal, imagination and intuition. All which reflected Grandma in every way. Nyx handed her a small talisman which had a symbol etched on the front. The symbol was of the Triple Goddess. It looked like a full moon in the middle with crescent moons on either side. Just underneath it looked like three interwoven triangles. "The talisman will keep you and those in your care safe. You are guarded by the Triple Goddess and also bear the knot of the slain. You will hold the power over death if you wear this." Nyx gave Grandma a small smile.

"Oh thank you generous Goddess Nyx. It will prove to be most handy." Grandma held the talisman close to her heart in her hand and just stood there.

Nyx walked to Erik, "You are a great protector and a gentle but passionate lover. I knew that you and Zoey would be a perfect fit for each other. You balance her well. I place you with a gift of healing. Healing of not just of the body, but of the mind and soul. Your words are powerful my son, and now you should be able to help your friends in a great time of danger." And she kissed Erik on the cheek and walked over to me.

Nyx grabbed my hands and held them firmly, "My daughter. My u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa. Daughter of the Great Spirit. You are the new leader and my chosen High Priestess. You possess so much superior power than your enemy you just need to tap into it. I know your fears and I came to wipe them away. Do not be afraid young one. Your friends follow you because they believe you have purpose. They follow the true light."

"Thank you Nyx." As I looked down at our hands I noticed the marks crawling up my arms. The delicate lace that framed my face and back were down my arms and my hands.

Nyx walked to the bowl of blood at her offering table that Jack had set up. She held the bowl high above her head, "Drink my children, drink my life force and be strong." She walked to Jack who took a small sip of the blood. It was not mixed in wine like they were used to. She walked to each of us and gave us a drink of the blood. She chanted while she walked, it sounded like something old and in a Norse language. Once she got to me she smiled, "Jag förlägger mitt som ska med dig. Var stark och modig. Ledare av mörkret. Jag ger dig min välsignelse."

I took the sip of the blood and felt instantly revived, like I had slept for hours upon hours. She whispered to me, "This will make you very strong and you will not tire until your duty has been filled." She turned to the group, "My children, I must go. You have the strength to defeat this evil. I do not doubt you. I will be watching over all of you and you have my protection. No one will harm you while you walk in Nyx's path."

By the time she was finished talking she vanished. Just popped right out in thin air. I walked over to Jack and started to close the circle. I was feeling very calm, reassured that our mission was now secure and justified. We had Nyx with us and she had marked everyone in our group as well as given everyone new gifts. As I walked to Shaunee, then Erin and finally Aphrodite, they all had smiles on their faces just ready to run into the shower room and check out their new marks.

"As I close this circle, I ask you all to reflect inside yourselves. Nyx has touched and gifted everyone one of us. We can not be afraid. We will win this battle and we will hunt down those who intend to do harm. We will push the Kalona back down into the Earth were he belongs. We will lift the spell from everyone at the House of Night and those responsible will be held accountable. With that, I close this circle. Merry meet, Merry met and Merry meet again." They repeated back to me.

Erik walked over to me and hugged me tightly kissing my neck. He swung me around him lifting me off the floor. I could feel his emotions of love, happiness and contentment. He had all the answers he wanted. We were chosen by Nyx to be together because we fit together. We balanced each other. I sent him waves of emotion of the same kind and kissed him lightly on the lips whispering to him, "I love you". He pulled back a little astonished that I had proclaimed love for him but just smiled and said, "I love you too".

Shaunee, Erin, Aphrodite and Jack all raced to the bathroom. You could hear them ogling over themselves looking at their new marks. Aphrodite was in tears. She never thought she would be a vampire again. That's one less thing that Dad had to do then. He could focus on reviving Damien.

I looked at the clock on the wall; our ritual had taken quiet a bit longer than anticipated. It was now 4pm. Stevie Rae would be waking soon. She would sleep like the dead until the sun went down. From the moment that the rose to the point it fell, she slept. It was like the day called her to the ground. Only eight more hours until my Dad got here with Dr. Lankford and Lenobia. I started thinking more about what Nyx had said to me. _You are the new leader and my chosen High Priestess. _ New chosen High Priestess? I guess that would be right. I was the High Priestess in training and since the fall of Neferet, I guess that assumption would be correct. _ You possess so much superior power than your enemy you just need to tap into it. _Tap into a superior power than my enemy has. That would be useful. I was finding new powers that I guess I had had all along; I just never knew I could use them like that. More superior than my enemy? It made me wonder if I could stand up to be the A-Ya in front of the Kalona and defeat him once and for all.

_Your friends follow you because they believe you have purpose. They follow the true light._

The last bit was what got me. True light would be Nyx, I got that. She was the truth, and from what we saw tonight, defiantly the light, but what purpose do I have? Other than sacrificing myself to the Kalona to save all mankind. Maybe this was the prophesy that my Dad was talking about. The gifted one surrounded by the extremely gifted. Consulted by the ones who see tragedies and the one to be able to stop them. Could this really be me? I had so many questions still and no closer to any answers. I hoped that my Dad might be able to help me.

Everyone was back in the living area chatting and acting like there wasn't a serious problem to deal with ahead of us. We still needed to find and retrieve Damien's body so my Dad could help him. I was sitting on the couch with my head rested on my hand that was on the arm. Erik was sitting next to me in the middle talking to Grandma about her Lavender farm and how he would love to visit her one day. Aphrodite was sitting at Grandma's feet resting against her legs. I was so glad that my Grandma was able to break Aphrodite's shell. She could be a great and wonderful person when she didn't want to be a poopie head all the time. I noticed that I hadn't given Aphrodite what I got for her. I got up from the couch and walked over to the table and got my big Coach purse. I pulled out these beautiful DKNYC pink pumps that look like they were made from snake's skin. I walked over to Aphrodite and handed them to her.

"Oh my Goddess! These aren't for ME are they?" she reluctantly held her hands out to grab them.

"You know you're more alike Shaunee and Erin than you or they want to admit. You all have a keen sense of fashion. I saw these and figured you'd like them. You need new shoes anyways and I figured this might help with the…height difference between you and Darius."

"Yeah, now the hooker has hooker shoes!" said Shaunee who was laughing hysterically.

"Too bad they weren't hooker boots! We could arrange to get some for you" Erin butted in. They were both on the opposite side of the room holding their stomachs they were laughing so hard. At least they were happy.

"Whatever Dorkamese Twins. Just because my shoes are hotter than yours isn't my problem!" she stood up and put on the shoes, "Wow! They are comfortable too! Not too narrow or wide and they fit just right! Thank you Zoey. I don't deserve them, but thank you."

I just nodded and walked back towards the table. I wanted to get those books out. We had a lot of time to kill. I wasn't particularly concerned about Stevie Rae. Even if she did find us, she'd never get to us. I reached in my bag, took out the books I took from Border's and went to sit in the kitchen while it was still quiet. Maybe, just maybe I could find some answers in here. Was this the "tapping" into my powers that the Goddess had mentioned? I guess I was about to find out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Egyptian book of ruins was useless. Nothing even remotely like the symbols on my back. Thought they did have a very interesting chapter on "immortals". Immortals were worshipped by ancient Egyptians; actually, Egyptians strived to be an immortal. Interesting read, but not what I was looking for. I closed the book and headed straight for the Norse Ruins and Runes. I did however find some clues and similarities. For instance, the symbol on Grandma's talisman that Nyx gave her. The triangle symbol I heard Nyx refer to it as the Knot of the Slain. The book called the symbol the Valknut.

_The emblem is often found in art depicting the God Odin, where it may represent the god's power over death._

_The valknut can be drawn unicursally (in one stroke), making it a popular talisman of protection against spirits._

As I read deeper into the book it went over ancient Norse traditions and God's. One chapter caught my attention:

_NYX was the goddess of the night, one of the ancient __Protogenoi__ (first-born elemental gods). In the cosmogony of Hesiod she was born of Air (Chaos), and breeding with Darkness (Erebus) produced Light (Aether) and Day (Hemera), first components of the primeval universe. Alone, she spawned a brood of dark spirits, including the three Fates, Sleep, Death, Strife and Pain._

I read on more to find that Nyx had a whole swarm of children.

_In the ancient cosmogonies Night is one of the very first created beings, for she is described as the daughter of Chaos, and the sister of Erebus, by whom she became the mother of Aether and Hemera. According to the Orphics she was the daughter of Eros. She is further said, without any husband, to have given birth to Moros, the Keres, Thanatos, Hypnos, Dreams, Momus, Oizys, the Hesperides, Moerae, Nemesis, and similar beings._

I flipped through pages and pages on the history of Nyx, Goddess of Night. She was even feared and loved by the ancient God Zeus. I would have to ask her one day.

"Whatcha doin?" Erik slid into the seat next to me. He startled me for a bit.

"I picked up these books to see if maybe there was some explanation for symbols on my back, but I haven't found anything yet. I might want to go back out and get more books, or maybe we could all go on a shopping trip." I smiled up at him.

"Wait, go back one page." I flipped the book back, "There, Helm of Awe. That looks very similar to the lace pattern in your tattoo."

I took a look at the book symbol and then at my hands that now had the same markings. He was right.

_The Helm of Awe __is a magical symbol of protection used by early Vikings. Worn between the eyes, it may have been intended to confer invincibility in the wearer or instill fear in one's enemies. Today, it is used as a charm of protection_

The more I looked at the symbol in the book, the more it reflected the symbol all over me. I was one giant symbol of protection. The next page talked of Neopaganism and Wiccan symbols. I noticed the Triskele. It was three spirals connected.

_The triple spiral is an ancient Celtic symbol related to the sun, afterlife and reincarnation. __They also evoke the Celtic concept of the domains of material existence- earth, water, and sky, and their interrelations._

This was giving me more of an idea of just why all this has happened now. The spirals, the lacey design all over me. I was the holder of the elements that was able to protect.

"What's up Z?" Erik could sense that I was concentrating and thinking very hard about something.

"Just thinking about these symbols." I turned to look up at him, "I think I might have an idea. Can you gather everyone for me?"

"Sure love, I would do anything for you." He kissed my forehead and walked into the sitting room. Shaunee and Erin were talking to Jack and Aphrodite was talking to Grandma. I decided I would go check on Sister Mary.

I walked down the hall to the room that Grandma and Sister Mary had shared. I knocked on the door and opened it slightly, "Sister?" nothing. Again I spoke, "Sister? Sister Mary? Are you awake?"

I opened the door a bit more to see Sister Mary lying on her bed; she looked like she hadn't moved since she went to bed. I rushed over to her bedside and grabbed her wrist. She was cold as ice. I put my ear to her chest, nothing, no heart beat at all. I lurched back; she had died in her sleep last night. I ran out of the room to Grandma.

"Grandma come quick! Erik, please help!" I screamed. I got everyone's attention as they all stood.

"What is wrong Zoeybird?"

"Sister Mary, she, she has died in her sleep."

"I will go in and check" as Erik brushed past me. I wasn't sure what he thought he could do or how he was going to do it. He came almost right back out of the room, "She's dead. I'm sorry. I can not help her. If only we had known I might have been able to heal her."

"Too late now." I bowed my head, "Sister Mary was a gracious woman who went out of her way to help me and to help us. She believed when I thought no one would. She will be in our memories always."

I sounded so grown up. I knew there was no helping Sister Mary. She probably wouldn't think nice of me if I brought her back to life, but it was worth asking my Dad to do. I didn't want to sound cold to everyone, but it was obvious to me when I touched her she had been gone for quiet some time. I felt very sad. I had lost almost everything it seemed. It was slipping from my hands. I felt comfort swell through me. Erik was trying to lift my spirits as he could feel my sadness creep up on him. He put his arm around my shoulders. "Z, its ok. No one knew. At least she passed peacefully."

He was right on that part. Peacefully. Peace. Damien did not die in peace. That made me think of Damien and what we were going to do to get to him.

"Jack, Shaunee, Erin and Aphrodite, we need a group huddle, now. We need to get started on things here before my Dad comes with Darius and the others." I turned to Jack who was on my left, "Jack, your going to work with me on transporting us to Damien. Since you hold his affinity for Air, you can help me fly everyone to where he is. Twins, you're in charge of…taking care of any problems. Shaunee, I trust you'll have no problem setting ablaze to anyone that might try to interfere. Erin, make sure all fires are extinguished. Use your power of persuasion and understanding. Do not let anything hold you back, even if that means hurting Stevie Rae, but we might be able to save Stevie Rae after all so please do not kill her. Aphrodite, if you have the affinity for Earth now, that means Stevie Rae no longer does. You will be useful to trap her and seal our exit."

The all nodded at me as if they understood. "Good, any questions before we leave? We need to work quickly. Stevie Rae is probably already awake, so keep your eyes peeled. Shaunee, I'm going to need you to light our path. Jack, when I tell you, I need you to concentrate on the air and ask it to take us to Damien."

I grabbed Erik's hand and pulled him forward, "We're going to need you incase anything were to happen. Grandma, will you be ok by yourself? I can seal you back in the basement. I will assume you will prepare Sister Mary's body."

"Zoeybird, don't you worry about me. I will take care of everything here. You get on and go. Hurry back." She came up and kissed me softly on the forehead and pushed me away as if to scoot me off. "I love you my u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa."

"I love you too Grandma." I turned to return with the rest of the group. We opened the door to the tunnel which was still barricaded by the wall of Earth. I asked Earth to crumble so we could leave and as easy as it came up, the wall came down. "Hold on and let's get going."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We all stepped out into the tunnel and felt the cold chill and the musty and moldy smell hit our noses. We were thankful to have been in the church with a kitchen, beds and showers. Though it didn't seem like a normal church with the long corridors. It seems more like the basement of a castle.

"I'll get that." Aphrodite brought her hands up and sealed the door back in. She turned around a smiled at me. She was happier than I had ever seen her. Grinning from ear to ear.

"You know, a smile looks good on you. Maybe you should think about wearing one more often." I smirked.

"Funny, har har."

"Ok, let's go." I held Erik's hand firmly and nodded to Jack. We both closed our eyes in concentration and we all started to lift off the ground. I whispered, "Air, you carry scent and sound. Take us to our friend as only you would know where. Mask our scent from our predators and sounds of our breath."

The wind blew us all straight down the tunnel. I was keeping a hard ear out for anything that might be unusual. I didn't sense anything and I could tell that Erik was doing the same. Since our imprint, we could feel each other. All our emotions. I sent a feeling of caution to Erik and I saw his eyes light up. I knew he felt what I felt. I was alerting him to be careful.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the tunnel entrance that we barricaded.

"I'll take care of this again" just as Aphrodite swept past me to collapse the wall I heard something. I grabbed her arm back towards me.

"No, not yet." I said in a very stern and very quiet way. She looked at me with concern and frustration. "I hear someone."

_Where did they go to? I know they are still in here in this tunnel. Hmm, interesting…I thought there was another tunnel branch here at this wall, I must have been mistaken. I'm going to have to report back to Stark, he's going to want to know if they have been taken care of. Neferet will not be happy and nor will Kalona. Zoey and Erik must have found them. She must be stronger than she looks to have removed the door from its hinges._

I was surprised to hear Stark's name. So he was the one calling the shots down here then. Well, that was one person we'd have to take care of. I could hear Stevie Rae mumbling through the wall. I walked up and placed my ear just on the bricks and motioned for everyone to stay very still and very, very quiet.

_What the hell? Why can't I move the bricks anymore? Earth, Come!_

Silence.

_What the HELL! She told me that Nyx could not take my gift and now it's gone! I won't be able to find them now without it. I need to talk to Stark; he will know what to do._

I heard her stomp down the tunnel heading towards the big opening where we once stayed. Once the sound of her footsteps were gone I asked Earth to very quietly make an opening that only we could pass through. The wall started to open a bit and created just a narrow opening. I turned to the group and placed my finger to my lips to tell them to still be quiet and I slowly walked through the opening.

I looked both ways and saw nothing. I motioned for the rest of the group to come out and go up to the door for the blood bank. They ran as fast as they could up to the door and rushed in. Stevie Rae had managed to get the main vault door open and I could only imagine her anger when she saw the room was empty. Seems that Stark was the one that was trying to get rid of us. Or at least under order by Neferet. I still had a feeling that there was some other connection to Stark. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I turned to the tunnel before entering the bank and had earth rise to block the tunnel. This would decrease our chances of encounters with Stevie Rae. I turned back around and entered the vault.

"Jack, go find Damien. Twins and Aphrodite, I need you to keep a look out. "

They all nodded. Jack went running through the blood bank searching every room until he stumbled upon where Damien lay. He rushed in and grabbed Damien and pulled his head up to his chest. He wept for him. Jack was such a happy and loving guy, but to seem him this way broke my heart. I told Erik to grab some extra blood as we will need it. I consoled Jack and told him it was time to go. Things would be just fine. Time was ticking and we needed to get out of here before Stevie Rae came back.

"Air, we ask of you again another favor. Waft the smell of dead from Damien's body and carry him gently back to safe keeping." It was like watching the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. Then the Beast lay on the ground almost slain and was gathered up by a gust of wind and magic swirling until he changed again. That is what it looked like to see Damien carried by the wind. His head was tilted back and his arms were dangling behind him. His feet were almost pointed straight down. His body was totally lifeless.

"Jack, go with Damien back to Grandma. Put him in the bedroom with Sister Mary. My Dad will be here soon and everything will be right again." Jack nodded with approval and left the room allowing the wind to carry him and Damien back to Grandma.

"We're all ready. Damien and Jack have already proceeded down the tunnel. We should get going." Erik said as he poked his head in the room that once held Damien's body.

As we were walking through the hall back towards the vault I smelt an awful smell. Death and decay. I sniffed the air again. It was like I could pinpoint every smell and where it came from. I jerked my head towards the front of the bank where there were large glass windows and a glass door. The smell got stronger as I walked closer towards it.

"Z, we need to go!" Erik yelled.

"I'll be right there." I yelled back to him. He knew I was feeling curious about the smell and decided nothing of it. He just left the hall and proceeded into the vault to join the Twins and Aphrodite. I walked towards the front desk that sat just to the right in the corner of the room. I was still hidden by the wall on the left but I could see the large windows. It was getting really dark outside. The clock on the other end of the room said it was almost 8pm. Where had all the time gone? I didn't think it was that late when we left. Maybe the clock was broken. The street outside was quiet. Too quiet for any good. You didn't hear a bird, animal of any kind or anyone walking. No heartbeats to be heard. Silence. The road was stained red and so where the sidewalks. The smell of dead blood. That's what I was smelling.

I walked out into the large greeting area and peered out of the windows. I had a feeling that I was being watched.

"CHAW!" I heard as I approached the glass. I stepped away frightened to see two Raven Mockers coming out of the trees across the street. They flew right up to the windows and stared at me. "CHAW! CHAW!" they screamed.

"Hello again my Love."

I froze. There was only one person that the beautiful voice belonged to, Kalona. He swept down from above and stood right in the middle of the Raven Mockers.

"Do not be afraid, I will never hurt you." He reached his hand out to touch me.

"You may not hurt me, but you will kill my friends!" I couldn't help but to be a smart ass. He would have killed everyone to get to me. I will be tough and fight for every one of them too.

He chuckled and shook his head. His massive black wings spanned out either side of him. They looked about 6 feet long on either side. His face was something right off a Michelangelo painting. If you didn't know any better, he would have been the most beautiful man you would have ever seen. "A necessary sacrifice for my Love." He said.

"You expect to win my heart by killed everyone that I love?" my eyes were narrow and I scowled at him. He didn't seem to flinch.

"No my Love, I intend to kill everyone anyways. This earth is full of selfish humans. They should all be destroyed. Come with me and we can populate the earth with our children!"

"I could never love you! You are a monster and you belong under the earth where you came from!" I snapped.

He did not like that. He growled at me and his wings began to shake with frustration.

"You WILL be mine! You WILL do my bidding!" he yelled. His voice was booming and it vibrated the whole building. The glass began to crack and soon it just shattered into tiny pieces.

I sent every emotion I could muster to Erik to tell him to stay away. To tell him I was scared but he could not come to save me. To grab everyone and leave and head back to Grandma. None of that worked.

"Zoey! HURRY!" Erik yelled from the vault door. He waved to me to come to him. I couldn't resist the urge. As the Kalona stepped towards me, getting increasingly closer, I ran turned to run down the hall to be with Erik and to get underground. Once we were in the tunnels we would be safe. The Kalona could not come down there.

Aphrodite and Shaunee walked out into the hallway as I slipped into the Vault. I tried to grab them as Kalona started to turn towards the hallway. He looked perched and ready to fly to us in order to kill us all.

"EARTH, SHAKE HIS CORE!" Yelled Aphrodite as she stomped her feet. The ground began to shake violently knocking Kalona off his feet.

"FIRE, STING HIS FEATHERS AND BURN HIS SKIN" Yelled Shaunee as she threw her hands out in front of her. A great ball of fire came hurling towards Kalona. He rose to his feet and jumped to dodge it.

"ZOEEEEY!!" he screamed.

"Earth, block our passage from those who intend to harm us!" Aphrodite said as she raised her hands towards the ceiling. The floor shot up from the ground like a large boulder and blocked the hallway. "RUN! I don't know how long it will hold."

She took Shaunee's hand and pulled her into the Vault shutting the door. Erik and I were in the tunnel. As soon as Aphrodite and Shaunee were out, I sealed up the bank.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Air, come and rush us to safety." And we whooshed away in the wind. Aphrodite was behind me throwing up walls of earth every few seconds to block the passage to where we were. If they were going to come after us, they were going to have fun trying to get there. When we reached the wall at the end of the tunnel I did not even let the wind slow us down. "DOWN!" and the wall crumbled. We slid right into the sitting area.

Aphrodite commanded, "Guard our home and those loyal to Nyx. Faithful Earth, seal us in our your arms." And the wall started to build itself. It looked just like the walls of the tunnel. No one would ever find anything. They would think they reached a dead end. It was remarkable how it happened. Brick by brick.

"Zoeybird, what is wrong?" Grandma ran up and hugged me tightly. "I have Jack and Damien. We laid him down in the room with Sister Mary like you told little Jack. Why so frazzled?"

"Grandma, I saw him. He was going to get us! They are after us and they know we are down here!" I was hysterical. The Kalona had told me that he is going to kill EVERYONE and make me his Lover. That just grossed me out to think of myself as a sex toy for a crazed demon. At this point I was in Grandma's arms just crying my blood filled tears. She pat me on the head and held me tight.

"Oh Zoeybird, everything will be just fine. You're here with Grandma now. No one will harm you or anyone else."

I wiped the tears of blood from my eyes and took a few deep breaths. Erin walked over to me and hugged me. "It's ok Z, see, we all got out ok. Your Dad will be here soon and things will be ok."

"Yeah Z, Aphrodite and I totally took him out and saved our ass. I think as long as we're still here, he can't stop us."

"So, have the Twins and Aphrodite made nice now? Do I not have to hear you guys bickering anymore?"

Shaunee just shrugged her shoulders and Aphrodite just rolled her eyes. Ugh, pointless. They would never stop.

I walked over to Erik and put my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. He held me tightly. He placed his face on my head and kissed me softly. He was sending me feelings of reassurance and love without having to say a word. I stood in his embrace for a minute or two. Clearing my head, thinking of the million things going on in my mind. We needed to protect the upstairs. I'm sure my Dad would be coming from there so someone would have to watch for them in order to let them in. I pushed away from Eric and walked over towards the phone on the wall. I took out my cell phone which was still in my pocket and looked up the number my Dad had called me from. I had a missed call. I don't remember ever hearing it ring.

_Zoey Darling. I will be there sooner than expected. Please call me back at 202-921-5155. I am at the airport with Darius and we are headed to the House of Night to pick up Dr. Lankford and Lenobia. I cannot wait to finally see you and hold you again. I love you. Dad_

I almost started to cry. I picked up the phone and dialed the number that he left me.

"Zoey, Sweetheart!"

"Hi Dad... I'm glad you called...I have some bad news" I figured might as well prepare him for what he's about to encounter.

"What's the matter Zoeybird? We are almost to the Church. I have Dr. Lankford and Lenobia. They seem to be well and they are both eager to see you."

"Damien is dead Dad. I need you to bring him back. Stevie Rae drained him dry. She is in cohorts with Neferet and we are hiding from her. Aphrodite is a fledgling again. Nyx visited us last night and marked everyone. We went to get Damien's body and I saw Kalona. He said he was going to kill everyone! Oh Daddy, you have to help us!" There I went with the hysterics again.

"Zoey, honey. Sounds like you have had quiet a night so far. We will be there in a few minutes. We will discuss everything when I get there. Do not worry. I will help you and your friends. Let me go and I will see you soon."

"Thank you Dad. I've missed you."

"And I you Darling."

The phone clicked dead. At least I knew they were close. It should be no time now that they arrive since we weren't far from the House of Night.

"Erik, I need you to go with my upstairs. Darius will be here soon with my Dad and the others. I want to get them in and down here as fast as possible. Grandma, I'm going to need you to help protect upstairs and ward the church. We can't risk them getting in from there and trapping us." Grandma squeezed my hand and went to get her pipe.

"We're coming too" said the Twins.

"You expect me to wait down here by myself while my god for a man comes back? You've got to be kidding me." Aphrodite rose. "Let's go.

We all started up the stairs. Erik went first just to be sure there was nothing up there. He opened the door and looked both ways down the hallway. He waved us up and started down the hall to the left where the storage room was for all the cat toys. I remember this room. This is where we did all that work for Street Cats and Sister Mary had us sort through the numerous piles of cat toys. It made me sad to think of Sister Mary.

I listened hard for any noise that was coming from the church. I heard screams outside. I was a little relieved when we got to the door and saw a large piece of wood across the doors and the handles were chained shut. Nuns really did know how to protect themselves huh? Sister Mary must have warned the other Sister's to board up and to get to safety. I was surprised no other nuns were down in the basement. They may have all left and gone to see family. I couldn't see out the windows so I couldn't tell where the screams were coming from. They were faint so they must be far off. I heard another familiar sound. The scent, I already knew who was here. Grandma walked around the room with her already lit pipe and started puffing the smoke and blowing it into all corners of the church. Around the windows and door.

"Open the door, they are here." I motioned for Erik to open the big doors. He went to inspect the chain and looked at the lock. He walked back to Aphrodite and grabbed a bobby pin in her hair. She gasped and clamped her hand to her hair.

"HEY! You couldn't have asked for it!" she snapped. Erik completely ignored her and walked over to the lock. With just a few little clicks and a twist he had opened it. Hmm, interesting skills. It made me think of what kind of background Erik came from and to ask him later. I pushed that into the back of my mind. More important things at hand.

"Zoey…are you in there?" that familiar deep voice. Dad! I was ancy with anticipation.

"Dad!" Erik got the piece of wood off the doors and I jumped to grab the handles. I opened the door and there he stood. He was beautiful. He had long silky black hair that reached well below his chest. He had a very strong chin and defined cheekbones. His skin was milky white. He had a very muscular physique. He was tall, very tall. Taller than Erik. He must have been over 6'5. He was huge and overbearing. I remember my dad as tall when I was little, but never like this! I reached out and he wrapped his arms around me and swept me up in his arms. He held me tight and smelled my hair. His markings were gorgeous. They looked like something I saw in my books. The Star of Ishtar. It's a symbol for Venus, who gives life. The symbol framed his face in linked 8 pointed stars.

"Zoeybird. Oh how you have grown and even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."

"Dad" tears of blood streaming out of my eyes. Before I could say anything more he took his thumb and wiped them away. He licked his finger.

"Yes, defiantly my little Redbird." He smiled.

I blushed, "Stop it." I lightly tapped his arm. "We must get downstairs to the basement. We can talk there. I don't trust being up here."

"I don't doubt that Priest…damnit..Zoey. Raven Mockers are everywhere." Darius said as he walked in the door. I don't think he got a foot inside before Aphrodite ran and jumped on top of him swarming him with kisses. "I see someone is in a good mood!"

"I am, and what of it? I've missed you." Aphrodite gave him that sad little puppy dog look. It worked as he kissed her back.

"Erik! Zoey!" Dr. Lankford and Lenobia walked in behind Darius. Lenobia came straight to me and wrapped her arms around me. Dr. Lankford or "Dragon" as he likes to be called outside of the classroom, shook Erik's hand and briskly but gracefully walked inside. He placed his hand on my shoulder as he walked by. Erik quickly shut the door and put the piece of wood back down. He even wrapped the chain even tighter around the door handles before locking it shut again.

I ushered everyone towards the hallway where the staircase was. I heard the cawing outside as we started out of the room. They knew where we were now. This was going to be bad. I prayed to Nyx to protect the church. Before the last of us had gone down the stairs we started to hear the glass breaking. The wood on the windows was shaking and any minute they would burst open. While we were still upstairs we were still vulnerable. We needed to be underground. They could not come down to the basement. I stayed up until Darius got to the door, he insisted that I came down before him. As he closed the door behind him I heard the windows break and the door blow open. We had to act fast.


	20. Chapter 20

I know you all have been waiting for whats to come next. I wanted to take the weekend to just think about where I wanted to go with this. I lost my first version of Chapter 20 so I did a rewrite and I changed a bit. I hope you enjoy. Hopefully more chapters will be posted today.

* * *

Chapter 20

The moment the door was closed to the stairs I had earth block the entrance. Concrete came up from the steps and blocked the doorway. We were now sealed inside the basement. I was glad we had plenty of food, blood and sleeping beds. I heard noises from the other side of the wall. Grandma was down below with Dad holding each other as was everyone else. We could hear the windows break and the door pounding. After a few seconds of what sounded like wind blowing everything in the church over, silence came. I wonder if Grandma's ward of the church had helped. I wasn't going to take any more chances though. I stood by the wall that the earth created. Darius looked up at me. "Priestess, please come down, I beg of you."

"And how many times have I said it? Call me Zoey."

"Sorry Priest…err…Zoey. I'm sorry." Darius turned to walk towards Aphrodite.

"Zoey, Darling, come down from the steps. We will be fine here. Please show me your friend that needs help. I can work on him while you guys talk about a plan."

"He's down the hall, I will take you there. Jack is in the room with him." I grabbed my Dad's cold hands and walked him down to the room with Jack and Damien.

"Sister Mary also passed. I'm not sure what she would think if we brought her back. She was such a good woman, but I would hate to defy her own religion."

"We shall let her rest in peace knowing that she did a wonderful thing for you and Grandma Redbird. She doesn't need to see the violence that will be expelled. Her God is gracious to have taken her."

We walked into the room and Jack was sitting by Damien's lifeless body sobbing. Dad walked over to Jack and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Do not worry young fledgling. I am here to help now."

Dad's voice was so seductive and deep that anyone would have falling into his spell. Jack backed away wiping a small tear from his eyes. "Will you be able to help him?"

My Dad examined the body carefully checking out every hole, mark, scratch that he could. "I believe I can help. I won't be able to make him human again. He has been bitten and drained dry. He will have to be turned."

"What do you mean turned?" stammered Jack.

"He will be a vampire when I bring him back. He will be most useful that way do you agree? Zoey, you go back outside and Jack and I will be here to fix this small problem. It shouldn't take long; it's just a tad…messy. You wouldn't happen to have any extra blood would you?"

"Yes we do actually."

"Great, Jack, go grab a few bags of blood and hurry back. Zoey, you go to your friends and devise a plan on what to do."

"But. I..."

"No buts this time kiddo. Go." He commanded me. I felt angered being pushed out of the room as if I couldn't see what they were going to do. I gave him an odd look and stomped out of the room and back to the sitting area. Erik and Darius were talking to Dragon about what they had seen.

"It was horrible. Those poor fledglings. If only they had paid attention in class, then they would know how to arm themselves and defend their school better." Dragon scolded.

"No one expected any of this Dragon. Even if they did well in your class, they wouldn't have been armed at the Full Moon Ritual." Lenobia snapped at him. They were both stern and strict professors, but they had good hearts.

"Lenobia…what of Persephone? Are the horses alright?" I was wondering if my horse was doing ok, if she was even alive. I loved petting her and grooming her. It calmed me down.

"I don't know. I freed the horses from the stables and ordered them to go and seek shelter that it was no longer safe here. I would guess they are roaming about Oklahoma about now. Do not worry, they will return when it is safe again."

I feel relief for the first time. At least Persephone was ok, or at least that we knew of. Maybe one day I would see her again. I still hadn't heard anything from upstairs. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I did know that we needed to get more supplies. We'd have to venture out of the basement at some point for food, blood and other things. I showed Dragon and Lenobia to the showers and then downstairs to the bedrooms for them to freshen up. We would wait until Dad came back with Damien and Jack before we started to make a plan. I noticed everyone needed a minute to just recoup and breathe for a minute.

I sat down on the couch with Erik who put his arm around my shoulders. He hugged me tight like he was never going to let me go. He whispered comforting words into my hear. I was feeling really tired. My eyes were droopy. We had used up a lot of energy.

"Zoey, do you want me to get you some blood?"

"Yes please, that might make me feel better."

Erik got up and walked towards the kitchen area to get me some blood with juice. The Twins were off in their own world gabbing about when they got back to the school if their boys were still going to be there and to make sure to give them both a much needed welcome back 'gift'. I didn't want to think what they were talking about. Aphrodite was off showing Darius her new marks and doing…Aphrodite things.

Dad walked back in the room. He wiped his brow as if he had been sweating. I noticed a small cut on his wrist.

"Phew, well, just to let you all know, Damien is perfectly fine. He will need to feed first before anyone is to see him. He is quiet dehydrated."

The Twins rushed over to my Dad and hugged him hard giving their thanks over and over again. He just laughed, told them they were welcome and came to sit by me. I was sitting in the middle next to Erik with my cup-o-blood mixture clasped in both of my hands.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked. I guess he sensed my worry in my face. I didn't think I was too obvious about it.

"He will be just fine. Jack is in there giving him fresh blood as well as bagged. He will need to rest and drink before he will be able to help."

"May I go see him?"

"I'm not sure if that is such a great idea. See Zoeybird, Damien wasn't a changed Vampire when he died. He was still a simple fledgling. I have been able to turn him and replace his blood with that of my healing blood and some of Jack's. His body died and has been brought back, much like the change you went through. However, he will need to replenish his energy or he could become a danger."

I bent my head down, I really wanted to see Damien and make sure he was alright. But I didn't want to risk getting hurt if he was in the middle of a blood lust. But Jack was there with him as well, so he couldn't be that bad off. "If he was a danger, why is Jack in the room with him?"

"Because now Jack and Damien are tied, they have imprinted because Damien is an adult vampire and Jack is just a fledgling."

I had never heard of two male vampire's imprinting, but I guess it would work just the same as it does for a male and female. Since Damien and Jack was a couple already, I figured that worked out perfectly. Just as that thought left my head I heard the door creek and Jack stepped out. He looked straight at me and waved for me to come. I got up off the couch and walked down the aisle. The Twins were staring and about to get up when I motioned for them to stay.

"He wants to see you." Jack opened the door further.

"Z?" Damien called out.

"Damien?" I poked my head in. He was stripped naked and covered in sheets. He was propped up with man pillows behind his back. He looked paler than I had ever seen him. His mark had changed as well. I would have assumed it would when he was turned. Delicate spirals twisted around his face in three's. The Triskele was the symbol it made up. Very similar to my own. It stood for the Afterlife and Reincarnation.

"Z!" he raised his arms as if he wanted to hug me. I rushed over. I did not feel that Damien would bring me harm. He held me in a tight embrace. "I thought I was lost to you all forever! I'm so sorry I didn't listen to Aphrodite. I should have never.."

"Damien, stop. It's ok. Yes, you put us through quiet a scare, but we are so thankful to have my Dad here that was able to help you."

"Yes, I have to say I was quiet amazed to wake up to find Armand the Healer at my bed….wait…you said he was your…DAD?"

"Yes, he's my father. He contacted me on my cell when Erik and I went to find Grandma. He was a vampire this whole time and no one ever knew. He had to leave because he could have put us in danger. I understand now and I'm not upset about it. I think he did the right thing. Plus, we're together now, what else could I ask for?"

"Zoey, you are blessed and surrounded by so many talented and gifted individuals. I have no doubt that you are the next High Priestess. Maybe the prophesy's true."

Oh Goddess prophesies again. I don't need to hear this from Damien. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I've heard it before. Please, spare me." I put my hand up as if to stop him from talking.

"Z, you know you're special. I really wish you could see the light in yourself. I can see it now. You shine with a bright white light. I'm surprised no one can see it."

Ok, now I really did have no clue what he was talking about. I sat at the edge of the bed and we continued to talk. I explained to him everything that happened. Finding him, finding the others, running from Kalona, everything that we went through and to find his body again so we could save him. I thought he was going to cry. I saw a little tear of blood come out from the corner of his eyes. I leaned forward and wiped them away with my thumb.

"Come on, let's get you out of bed, dressed and we'll all meet in the sitting room to discuss what we need to do next." I patted his hand. Damien just nodded and started to get out of the bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I sat between my Dad and Erik on the couch. I looked around the circle of my friends and took in what we were about to do. We all decided that we needed to go back to the House of Night. That was imperative since so many fledglings were being killed and now the Raven Mockers were out and about in Tulsa reeking havoc.

"Neferet must be stopped." Lenobia chimed.

"Yes Lenobia, I agree, but I believe that our Neferet is not the Neferet we knew before. She was once a very gentle and loving mentor. I think the spell of this demon has taken away her innocence."

Lenobia lowered her face and looked back at Dragon who was eying her. "Yes Darling, I know. Neferet and I used to be very close. It was when Professor Blake showed up that things started to get different. She seemed not on the same path as she was."

As Lenobia went on about her experience with Neferet, it made me wonder her sudden change in character when Professor Blake came to the school.

"I got it! The Kalona was controlling Loren. He seduced Neferet, thus is why they were lovers."

"But that was well before we started seeing the changes in Neferet." Dragon said.

"Maybe before YOU started to see them, but I already did." Aphrodite who flipped her hair butted in. "You forget that I was her first fledgling to Mentor. She even told me she only took me under her wing because of my gift of sight. This was well after her and Blake was together. She was already dark when I knew her."

Dragon nodded and looked to Lenobia. "She has been hearing the dark voice for a while then. She has left Nyx and we will not be able to help her. She may be too far gone to save."

"That may, or may not be the case" said my father. "My dear friend Dragon, I have faith that we will be able to restore what once was at the House of Night. While I am still here under the Council's request, I will do my best to restore everyone, even Neferet."

My dad looked so calm and collected. I just sat and listened to everyone discuss back and forth. I got to a point I wasn't even listening anymore and was off in my own thoughts of what we were going to do until Erik nudged me. "Z, hello…" he waved his hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my trance and shook my head, "Ugh, yeah, huh, what?"

"In dreamland were we Z?" the Twins added.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Geez Z, we can't do anything with you can we?" Aphrodite was such a smart ass. "To refresh your memory, we were talking about casting another circle for protection over us and the House of Night."

"Good plan. We need to find Stark too. He's the only one that can kill Kalona."

"What about the hole in the tunnel?" Damien butted in as he walked towards the group. He looked much better now that he was full of blood. The Twins started to tear up and ran over to him giving Damien a huge hug.

"I completely forgot about that. The tunnel was warded to keep those who intended to do us harm within its pits. It makes me wonder if Stevie Rae ran into it…." My stomach started to churn. I had hoped that once this was all over with that Stevie Rae could be fixed and brought back to her normal self. Maybe I was fooling myself all along. "We're going to have to check it out. I'm pretty sure that we can have the tunnels open to throw Kalona's body down into it. That should keep him sealed."

I stood up as if to leave. Everyone was looking at me scared as all get out. Vampires scared, that was a first. Vampires were supposed to be ruthless. "I will escort you future Priestess." Dragon stood next to me. "My faithful sword will not let anyone harm you." He tapped his side where his sword was holstered onto his belt.

"If Dragon goes, then I go as well. I am swift and strong like a horse." Lenobia stood up next to Dragon.

"Well, she's MY daughter so of course I will go with her. If anything should happen, I should be able to help.

"If Z goes, we all go." Erik stood next as Aphrodite, the Twins, Damien and Jack all stood and nodded.

"We're with you Z." Damien and Jack said holding hands. They looked down at each other and smiled.

"Let's go then. We're going to stay together. No splitting up. We are more powerful as a group."

I opened the door and motioned for Aphrodite, "I'll let you take care of it. I'm going to have to fly us all there quickly."

"Earth our Mother, with an embrace so warm and strong, let down your guard and let us pass, but do not let anyone who intends harm to gain passage to our nest." Immediately after she said the last word the many scattered walls began to fall into the ground as if they never existed. I heard the empty echo through the tunnels.

"Damien, I'm going to need you to help with your gift for Air. We are going to sweep everyone up and let the wind take us to our destination." I rose my hands up above my head, "Air, you are true and strong. Carry us swiftly to the pit in which we will banish the Kalona." I grabbed Damien's hand and we all took off.

We all flew through the tunnels. My father was laughing as the wind rushed through his hair. He looked to be enjoying the flight, as was Dragon and Lenobia. I don't think they have experienced this before. This was all new to them. Not knew to us as I have been traveling like this since I heard of Damien being in trouble. The air started to slow and we slowly drifted to the middle of an empty tunnel. I could see a light at the end, "That must be the large opening we used at first. The crater should be here close by."

We all scanned the floor. I knew we probably wouldn't be able to see it since we had placed a spell for it to camouflage its opening to those who were righteous. Anything else would be devoured. I really gulped when I thought about that and Stevie Rae. She had been there when we placed the spell though, certainly it would recognize her. However, she had turned towards the evil side and who knew now.

"I don't see anything…." Said Shaunee who had her hands out lit like torches.

"Nor do I…all I see is the ashes from…"

"SHHH…." Shaunee interrupted Erin whispering into her ear, "You don't want to let Professor Lankford and Lenobia know that we killed two fledglings do you? Geesh Twin…keep it down!" and she took the hand she had over Erin's mouth and gently put it down.

"Ahh…yeah, ashes from…from…our torches…yeah, that's it." Erin tried to lie but they got the awkward glance from Lenobia. I had a feeling she knew better. Erin began to wash the tunnel floors with water and after a few seconds we could see right through the floor. "IT'S HERE! WE'RE STANDING ON IT!" she yelled.

"Outstanding!" said my Dad.

"Remarkable" exclaimed Lenobia, "I've never seen anything like this."

I started to explain exactly what we had done when I heard a rustling noise. My head poked up and I listened hard. I heard footsteps. I turned back towards the group, "Up against the wall, I hear someone." I silently said a prayer to Nyx to protect us and I asked Spirit to shield us from sight. We all clung to the walls in anticipation of who was coming. I saw that Dragon had his sword ready to grab while Lenobia was crouched like a tiger ready to leap.

"What do you MEAN she got away?! You were supposed to take care of the others and I was to get Zoey!" a harsh mean voice boomed through the tunnels.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how they got out. I made sure the back door to the bank from the tunnels would stick and they locked me out of the Vault. They had no way out except through the bank and I would have caught them!" I heard the familiar Okie twang. It was Stevie Rae.

They started walking towards the gapping hole which we now saw almost clear as day. The Twins almost screamed but my Dad slapped his hand over their mouths. Any slight noise would give us away.

"STOP! You can't cross through this tunnel. We're going to have to turn back." Stevie Rae stopped who we now knew as Stark and threw her arm across his chest. "This tunnel is enchanted to swallow whole those who intend to do them harm."

Stark stopped in his tracks and he stood right next to me. I was glad he couldn't see me. I buried my face in Erik's shoulder. He grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly.

"We need to find her! Neferet will not be happy and nor will Kalona. He has promised me that I could have a night with her. He says she tastes sweet." Stark licked his lips. How would the Kalona know what I tasted like? Loren. That had to be the answer. If he was under Kalona's spell as well when he seduced me, he could have tasted my blood when we imprinted. This made my blood boil over and I got angry. Kalona not only wanted to kill my friends, my family and everyone else in the world, he wanted to take me as his whore and pass me around like some cheap sex toy.

I tore from Erik's grip and I walked out of my shadow as Stevie Rae and Stark turned to walk away. I walked right up to them and kicked Stark right in the back of the knees. He fell face forward as Stevie Rae tried to catch him but fell herself.

"Think you can pass me around huh! Think again!" My anger burned hotter and my eyes started to glow an intense red. My hair started to whirl around me. I raised my hands up in the air and called to Fire. "Great Fire that burns without ending come to me!"

My whole body lit up in flames. It looked as if I was on fire all over, but you could tell it was just my outline. Shaunee came out from the shadows behind me and stood with her hands on fire like torches. "Hello Beotches!" she smirked.

Damien walked out next to me and whirled the air around us in a giant tornado. Stevie Rae and Stark's eyes were wide with terror. I wasn't going to let them go. If I had to, I would kill them both, but not before I had a chance to save them from this evil curse. Erin stood next to Shaunee in a pool of water, and then Aphrodite appeared from behind. She brought her hands up to her waist palms up and the ground rose as she walked.

"NO! Nyx could not give her the affinity for Earth, it belongs to ME!" Stevie Rae screamed.

My eyes were like flames of fire and my voice boomed like it came from the Goddess herself. My body floated to Stevie Rae, "I am the A-Ya. I control the earth, fire, water, air and spirit. I am Nyx's chosen one to lead us into a new age. I can condemn you or save you. Chose your fate!" I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. I floated in the air like a ghost. Everyone gasped and my Father and Grandma even looked awestruck.

Stevie Rae and Stark just stood there shaking. I frightened them more than Kalona. I shot a dagger of fire down in front of their feet, "CHOSE YOUR FATE!" I yelled. They still did not answer. It was like I had them in a trance. "Spirit, cloud their minds and make their bodies weak."

Damien blew a burst of air at both of them trapping them in a tunnel of wind. Stark and Stevie Rae both collapsed on top of each other to the tunnel floor. I landed back on the ground and my hair came to lie down on my shoulders. The fire outline no longer visible and my eyes were back to a deep chocolate brown. Erik walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders kissing my head, "You were amazing! I've never heard or seen anything like it."

I smiled. Stevie Rae and Stark were out of it. It was like I put them in a deep sleep. I just stared at them hoping they wouldn't move. I asked Earth to incase them so they couldn't escape but that we could take them with us. I had the air fly them back to the basement of the church so we could keep them from running back to Kalona or from him finding us.

"Zoeybird! That was amazing! You looked just like a vengeful Goddess. It reminds me a lot of the Irish legends of the Morrigan. Goddess of War. She was very strong and very powerful, just like you my u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa." She kissed my temple and took my father's arm which he held for her. He smiled at me and winked. I knew he approved and without words, I knew he was proud.

The Twins were jumping up and down for joy like they had just opened a giant present. They were excited for their first victory. If you could call what we did a victory. We managed to trap Stark and Stevie Rae. Maybe we could turn them and save them before they hurt themselves or others. We desperately needed Stark's ability and help, and it would be great to finally have my best friend back to normal. Aphrodite skipped to Darius and took his hand as we all started to walk down the hall. Damien scooped us all up and back towards the basement.

"This is a lot easier than I expected! What a way to travel." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked at Erik who looked so proud of me for the first time; I leaned in and kissed him mid-flight.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I encased Stevie Rae and Stark in a tomb of stone. A tomb which they could not break. I asked Spirit to make them slumber until we could figure out what to do with them. Nyx was right, now that she blessed me even more my powers seemed to be limitless. I wasn't tired from all the power I had drawn and continued to draw to keep them both asleep. We were back to the church basement in no time. Between Damien and my powers, the air was swift. We marked the ground where the pit was and now we knew that water could make the seal visible to us, yet we could walk over it.

"So, what are we to do with those two?" my Dad questioned.

"I'm not sure. Do you think you could change them Dad? We really need their help!"

"I don't know if I can honey. Now might be a great time to cast a circle and ask Nyx for help. She may be the only one that can help them."

I nodded and thought for a moment. Would Nyx come again? She has come to our aid so many times already. However, if we weren't doing her bidding, then would she have come at all?

"I say we light them on fire" said Shaunee, teasing.

"Eww gross Twin! We can't do that to Stevie Rae though…I have a feeling that this hold on her from Neferet isn't tight. Maybe that's why she was so normal for so long." Erin's head tilted looking down at Stevie Rae in her tomb of stone. "He on the other hand, I'm not sure about." She pointed to Stark. "His hold on Neferet is stronger. Maybe because he was just with her not long ago and has had her blood."

Erin's gift of truth and understand was amazing. She seemed to sense the answer to things. To understand the mechanics of how things worked.

"I wonder…" said my Dad as he walked around the tombs, "If we drained them and gave them blood, would the bond between Neferet and them be broken? It worked with Damien here."

"Very interesting Armand. I don't see a reason why it couldn't work, or that we couldn't try." Said Dragon with his sword in his hand.

"We mustn't drink from them. Their blood has been tainted. I can smell it. We must cut them open and let the blood drain from their bodies. Only then can I heal them of their wounds and fill them with blood life-force." Armand said as he crouched next to Stevie Rae. "My Zoeybird, this is your friend? How close are you?"

"Very. I tell Stevie Rae everything. She's…she's my best friend." I tried to hold back a sob.

"Very well, Damien lets carry these tombs into the back room. We do not need an audience. Zoey, I will need you to stay with me for Stevie Rae, is there anyone who is close with the young man, Stark?"

"Umm…Dad…" now I felt ridiculous. How was I going to explain this to my father while Erik stood next to me? "He's a new kid at the school…and I guess you could say we bonded closer than anyone else."

His eyebrows arched and he looked back at Erik who shrugged his shoulders. "You have had a bond with Heath, then Loren, Erik and now Stark? Honey, you must use your power wisely. It is not advisable to imprint with so many men." He smirked and tapped my shoulder as I blushed, or I guess I could still blush, "Come, and let's begin."

I wasn't in the room when he brought back Damien. Only my Dad and Jack. Jack, since he was the closest to Damien, was to give part of his life force to him. Now I had to do the same for both Stevie Rae and Stark. I wasn't sure how much blood I really had to give. Damien and Dad laid the tombs up against the wall as if they were standing upright when they were to come out and their eyes were closed. Dragon entered the room and gave a nod to my father. He withdrew his sword and sent the first piercing blow to Stark right through the stomach. He woke from his trance and screamed. I covered my ears and closed my eyes. It was horrifying. He did the same to Stevie Rae. I'm sure everyone could hear what was going on. I wish I could have stayed in the sitting room until after this was done.

Dad walked over to me and shielded my eyes from any further horrifying scenes. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and placed his hand on the back of my head soothing my hair. He bent down and kissed the top of my head. "Zoeybird, do not be frightened. What you see now is merely death in another form. Do not grieve. They will be fine, I assure you."

I had already seen both Stark and Stevie Rae really die die before. This was nothing like what I went through. Though they both coughed up blood the first time, they just emptied out like a hollow bag that the contents were let out of. It was gross. They both looked skeletal. Dad opened the tombs and laid both bodies down on the beds. He took his thumb to his mouth and bit down to draw some blood. He ran his thumb over the pierce marks at their stomachs. It was magical how the puncture wounds began to close up. He bent down and licked the wounds, something I found kind of gross, but at the same time intrigued. I saw the wounds close and disappear as if they never existed. Their bodies still lying on the beds lifeless. He then bit his wrist and held it over Stevie Rae's mouth. A few drops into her mouth before he moved to Stark.

"Goddess Nyx, giver of eternal life, I thank you for my gift and ask your blessing to bring these two once devoted followers back to fight the evil against you." He paused then looked over at me, "Zoey dear, I need you to go to Stevie Rae now, open your wrist and press it to her lips."

I did exactly as my Dad instructed. I bit my wrist like he had done and pressed my bloody arm on her mouth. It startled me when I felt her tongue begin to move and soon, she latched onto my arm sucking so gently. Her eyes rolled around until they finally opened. Her red markings began to turn sapphire colored like all of ours. The beautiful vines and flowers wrapped around her face in the familiar color. I almost began to cry.

"Zoey, now, remove your wrist and sit her up. Give her this cup of blood and tell her to drink until satisfied."

I was amazed at what had just happened. My Dad managed to save Stevie Rae, and soon Stark, with such a simple procedure.

"Z? I feel so…weak…" Stevie Rae managed to mumble.

"It's ok sweetie. Drink this and you should feel better." I handed her the cup which she took with both hands.

"Now, I will watch her, I need you to drink a cup and do the same thing with Stark." My Dad instructed. I grabbed a cup of blood sitting on the table and drank it. I was feeling a little weak myself. Having Stevie Rae feed from me to gain energy was exhausting. Once I was finished I put the cup down and sat down on the bed next to Stark. I followed the same procedure with him as I did Stevie Rae. I watched his mark change from a red crescent moon back to sapphire. His markings began to change and develop into arrows dancing across his brown and down his face.

His grip was much more powerful than Stevie Rae's was. His eyes peered up at me and he smiled as he continued to take in more and more blood from me. I was starting to feel really weak.

"No more" I told him and tried to jerk away, but his grip was too strong. Stark closed his eyes and drew more. "STOP!" I yelled.

My Dad rushed over to me and took my wrist from Starks mouth. "This one has quiet the bloodlust would you say?" he smirked. "Here young man, drink this." As he handed him a cup of blood.

Stark grabbed the cup with both hands and began to gulp. He finished the cup and said, "More"

I took another bag and emptied the contents into the cup and gave it to him. He drank about 5 cups before he was sated and ready to sit up to talk.

"What happened? Where am I?" Stark looked puzzled.

"You are in the basement of a church in Tulsa. We are safe here." I told him.

"Zoey?!" he sat up and hugged me hard then pressed his lips hard against mine. "I told you I would come back for you."

"Yeah, but you came back for me in a different way than we had anticipated." I started to chuckle a little. "Everything is fine now. You were under the Kalona's spell and under Neferet's control. You even shot Stevie Rae in the heart!" my voice started to rise. These were subjects I'd rather not broach.

"What?! I don't remember any of it. Tell me everything!" he commanded.

"Yes Stark, you died and then you undied. Neferet brought you back as a red fledgling just like I warned you about. She used you to get to me by trying to kill Stevie Rae."

"Well, I see now that he plan didn't work." Stark looked over at Stevie Rae who was talking to my Dad and laughing. Just like her old self. How happy I was finally that she was ok and normal for a change.

"No, her plan didn't work, but I think all along Neferet knew she couldn't actually KILL her, since you all were under her control. She used Stevie Rae to track us and keep tabs on us so she would know when to strike. I think that's how the Kalona always knew where I have been." My head dropped. I was suddenly feeling really sorry for myself. I needed to cheer up and put on a strong front. Not just for Stark and Stevie Rae, but for everyone. They thought of me as their new High Priestess. Well, if I was going to be so important, I needed to man up.

Stark and I talked for a good while until Erik knocked on the door. He poked his head in, "Is everything ok? I heard laughing so I assumed all was well."

"Yes Erik, everything is fine." My Dad answered then glared at me.

"Z? You ok?" Erik asked.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine. Just talking to Stark."

Erik's eyes I could see fuming. Jealousy and anger swelled up inside him. He knew what went on between us in the barn by the stables where Stark had died. Stark had kissed me and I kissed him back. There was something that pulled me toward him. I wasn't sure what that was yet.

"I'll…umm…just wait outside then. I'd like to talk with you when you are finished." And Erik walked out the door.

"What's up with him?" Stark asked.

"He's just jealous" said Stevie Rae. "Erik knows that Zoey kissed you and that you said you would come back for her."

"And what's it to him?" Stark looked at Stevie Rae then back to me looking for an answer.

"Erik is my boyfriend. We broke up not too long before you showed up at the House of Night and then we got back together once things went down." I felt ashamed. I still felt some burning passion for Stark. It was like a wave of lust that hit me. I tried to push it aside. I saw Stark's face as I told him everything that happened from the time he died, to the time he undied, and when we came down here. He looked so sad.

"Zoey?" Stark started. "I know that I said I would come back for you and I have this feeling in the bottom of my stomach that we are meant to be together. I can wait for eternity for you." He leaned in and kissed me again. This time I couldn't help but to kiss him back.

"Zoey!" My dad yelled. I totally forgot he was even in the room. "This is not a time to be playing around with emotions. It's highly inappropriate, especially when you have Erik outside who is so devoted to you. You should be ashamed."

I looked down, very ashamed. I had kissed another guy in front of my father who knew I was with another man. How much of a ho had I become? I just couldn't keep my hands off these guys and they flocked to me like birds after prey. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." My eyes kept low as I fumbled with my hands. "I think I should leave. Stark, Stevie Rae, I'm so glad your back. You will need to rest up in order to be of full strength."

Stark grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently before letting go. I stood to exit and Stevie Rae called me over to her. "Z, I love you! You're my best friend in the whole world and I'm so glad you never gave up on me." She started to cry. "Will I have an affinity for Earth again?"

"Stevie Rae, Nyx never abandoned you. She simply placed your gift in safe keeping. She knew you were under Neferet's control which is why she once again took it from you. We will cast a circle tomorrow night before we go and hopefully things will be fixed." I patted her knee and left the room, my father behind me.

"Children of Nyx, please rest. You need it for what may come tomorrow." My father instructed and shut the door. "Zoeybird, may I have a minute?"

Oh no, I couldn't wait to hear this. I was in trouble for kissing another guy and now my father was going to scold me for being a ho. I felt so ashamed and embarrassed.

"I am sorry I was harsh with you. I look at you and see so much of me. I guess you could say I was quiet the heartbreaker in my younger days. I know how hard it is. You have an essence about you that draws people. Especially men are attracted to you."

"No kidding." I mumbled, "I'm sorry Dad. I did not mean to kiss him back. I really do love Erik. I'm just so confused. I feel in the pit of my stomach that Stark and I are connected some how, but I don't know what it is."

"Zoeybird, it's ok." He hugged me tightly. "I think there are some things that I need to explain to you when the time is right. Now, we must put the first task at hand and that is to get back to House of Night and banish the Kalona. Come, let's go find Erik and get some rest. It is quiet early."

I looked down at the time, it was 6am. It was very early and everyone I'm sure was exhausted. We walked down the hall and found Erik who was sulking against the wall. I came up behind him and put my arms around his waist.

"Come; let's go to bed my prince." I kissed his shoulder.

He turned and wrapped me in his embrace. I felt so safe with Erik. Through our bond he knew how much I loved him. He also knew something was off and there was something I wasn't telling him. "What's wrong Z? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"There is, but now is not the time to discuss it. I promise you when this is all done that we will sit and talk. For now, I just want to get some rest."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Come on then, let's gather the other's and head to bed. We will have a busy night tomorrow."

Busy, yes. We walked down the hall and showed Dragon and Lenobia to the sleeping quarters. They seemed pleasantly surprised that we actually had separate rooms and beds. They didn't seem so concerned that Erik and I, or even Aphrodite and Darius were sharing a room. My dad however did give me an off look, but walked over and kissed me goodnight then walked into his room.

Erik and I walked into our room and he walked over and pulled down the blanket. He took off his shirt, pants and shoes and crawled into the bed with his back to the wall. He leaned up against his elbow and patted the bed down for me to lie. I took my jeans and shirt off only wearing a bra and panties. I didn't feel self conscious around Erik. He had seen everything anyways, no need to be shy. I lay down next to him with my head nuzzled on his shoulder and my arms wrapped around his chest. He was amazing hot, smoldering hot and here we were practically naked in bed together. He wrapped his big arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Sleep my princess for tomorrow will be a big day for all of us. I love you Zoey."

"And I love you Erik" and we dozed off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I had another dream that night. This time far more creepy than anything else I've had. I was in a dark room. I couldn't see anything. The darkness consumed me. I heard echo's all around me. Someone was laughing.

"Why are you trembling my love?" said that cold familiar voice. Kalona. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Why do you keep following me? I will not be your love, I will not be your Queen and I will not be you're A-Ya!"

"Oh, that is where you are wrong my Love, you are already mine." Kalona laughed. I heard him snap his fingers and a bright light came from above. He was standing in front of me, no more than mere inches from my face. He had an olive complexion and very muscular. He was completely naked and his black wings stretched out at least 6 feet on either side of him. This was the man I saw before. He looked excited to see me. "Come my Love, let me show you the pleasures that you will experience when you are finally with me."

I decided to let my dream take me on this journey. What could it hurt, it was just a dream. A big, scary dream that stared my enemy who I was scared to death of. He took me in his arms and wrapped us both with his massive wings. He pressed his lips to mine hard. I struggled to be free. I knew it was a dream, but I did not want to be having relations with the Kalona in my dream. My hands were on his chest pushing hard against him with no avail. He tightened his grip and laughed. He started to squat down and his wing dipped, then he jumped and we were flying. He soared through the air. The sight of flying over Tulsa was magnificent; I had to remind myself to do this with Damien when this was all over.

Kalona stopped mid air and hovered. "What is wrong my Love? Why are you troubled? Don't you see just how much I can give you? I can give you the world and all its mysteries."

I could see now how Neferet had become consumed. He was very seductive and charming. If you hadn't known he was a demon, you probably would have melted in his arms looking at his beautiful face. He reminded me a lot of Erik, the deep black hair glossed back and the piercing blue eyes.

"Is this a face you would rather see?" and he changed his face to that of Erik's. His charming smile that made me melt. I had to remind myself that it wasn't Erik I was looking at, but the illusion that could trap me. "Or would you rather see this face?" and he morphed into Stark. Ruggedly handsome with soft brown eyes and dark hair. He touched my face. I kept telling myself I would not fall for this trick.

"NO!" I screamed. "You will not trick me! I am the chosen Priestess by Nyx. I control the elements and I can bring you down! You will NEVER have me!" and I gave one last push away from him.

Kalona finally let me go and let me fall down to the Earth. Air had lifted me without even asking and glided me down to the dark tunnel to which we started our journey. I ran and ran until I saw no ending. I heard nothing around me. No echo or footsteps coming closer. Nothing. As I stopped, I started to see a soft white glow coming from the tunnel. I wasn't sure what it might be, but I was calm. The last time I had encountered this glow was when Nyx visited Erik and I in the tunnel. I prayed it was her visiting me in my dream to reassure me.

"My u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa." The gentle womanly voice said. It sounded like a whisper in my ear. I turned around to see no one there. "My u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa" the voice said again. This was Nyx's voice, but why couldn't she show herself. I turned one last time towards the direction of the glow and right in front of me was an arrow. I looked down and picked it up. It was a different Arrow than I had seen before. The shaft was made of cedar and the arrow tip was made from bone. Real Turkey feathers made the tail and beautiful beading was woven on the shaft. It reminded me a lot of the stories Grandma's Shaman would tell me when I was little about the "Medicine Arrow" that his ancestors used to ward off evil Spirits. I picked it up and carried it with me. As I approached the glowing light I woke.

I woke up and fluttered the lids of my eyes. I looked over to see Erik still asleep. I softly picked up his arm and slid out of bed. I stepped on something small and round. I looked down at the floor to see the arrow that I had picked up in my dream. Had I had a dream? Or was I imagining still having the arrow. I picked it up and laid it on the bed while I got dressed. I picked up my phone to check the time, it was only 2pm. No one would be up yet, except for maybe Grandma. She would know what the Arrow meant.

I picked the arrow up from the bed, kissed Erik lightly on the cheek and snuck out of the room. I softly closed the door and tip toed down the hall to where Grandma was sleeping. I knocked and gently opened the door. "Grandma? Are you awake?"

"Zoeybird, is everything ok? I was just about to get up and get some coffee brewing."

"Yes, I need to talk to you about something, may I come in?"

"Of course you may! What a silly question u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa." She teased.

I told her all about my dream and showed her the arrow. She handled it carefully and looked over the delicate design of the beading. "This is a Medicine Arrow. I have not seen one in many years. This one is especially unique. See the beading on the side. It has the mark of the Archer."

"The Archer?" was she talking about Stark?

"The Archer is another word for Shaman. He is the one who fights the evil spirits. This arrow is used to ward them off."

"So, the archer or shaman aims the arrow at the evil spirit and it goes away?" I was a little confused.

"Yes, this arrow is very sacred. It has been blessed. I can feel its energy. It's exactly the arrow we need to defeat Kalona." Grandma had a big smile on her face. "Your friend Stark, he has been marked as the Archer. I saw his markings."

"Yes, he is very good at archery. He can't miss his target. Ever."

Grandma handed me back the arrow and proceeded to walk out of the room. "Let's get some coffee and talk more. So much has been happening I haven't had a chance to just talk to you."

"That would be great; I would love to just talk for a while. Seems like I'm always on the go." I took the arrow and walked with Grandma up the stairs. We gasped as my Dad was already sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Dad? Why are you up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question Zoey dear. Here, sit with me, we have much to discuss." He stood and pulled the chair out for me and Grandma and handed us both a cup of coffee. The sugar and creamer were already on the table.

"So, I had a dream today…." I started. My dad just looked at me as if asking for me to continue. I told him all about my dream, everything I had told Grandma. He snapped a look at Grandma and then back at the Arrow that I had brought out to show him.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I woke up this morning and it was lying on the floor at my feet. In my dream I saw a soft glow of white light and I heard someone calling to me. In my dream I stepped on this exact arrow. When I woke, it was in the room."

"Very peculiar." He rubbed his chin. "Nan'yehi, you know what this Arrow means?"

"Yes I do. This is the very arrow we must use in order to kill the Kalona." She answered. I never knew Grandma's real Cherokee name. I knew her name was Nancy Redbird, but I have never heard anyone use her Cherokee name before. It was beautiful. I believe it stood for "Beloved Woman". It was a great honor to be named after the famous Cherokee woman.

We talked back and forth for quiet a while. I looked at my cell phone and saw it read 5pm. We had been talking for a little less than 3 hours. I knew everyone would be waking up soon so I excused myself from the table and went back downstairs to wake Erik. I opened the door of our bedroom and the bed was empty. Hmm, I wonder where he went. I stepped out of the room and heard small hushes coming from down the hall. It sounded like it was coming from Stevie Rae and Stark's room where they had been resting. I knocked on the door and I heard a loud thud. "Everything ok in there?" I said through the door.

"Umm, yeah, things are…great. Give us a minute..." I heard Stevie Rae's familiar Okie twang come out. Within a few seconds she opened the door and peeked outside. "What's up Z!?"

I was getting the feeling she was hiding something from me. I put my hand on the door and tired to peer in over her head but unable to see anything. "What were you guys doing in there?"

"Oh, nothing." She gave a really big smile. I knew she was lying about something.

"Come on Stevie Rae, I know you better than that! What is going on in here?" I tried to keep my voice low. Stark came to the door, he was shirtless and had a little bit of blood coming from his lips.

"Hi Zoey." He said solemnly. He didn't seem happy to see me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to question where the blood came from. Then I noticed that Stevie Rae's lips were bloody as well.

"Umm, have you seen Erik? I left him in the bedroom when I woke and now he's gone."

"Nope, not a clue, sorry we can't be of help, bye!" Stevie Rae said in a rush and slammed the door in my face. They have to be hiding something from me. I knocked again, this time not waiting for them to answer before I opened the door.

I gasped at what I saw and tears started to flood over me. Erik was lying on the bed, almost lifeless. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I screamed.

I must have screamed louder than I expected since my Grandma and Dad came running in the room and everyone else started flooding out of their rooms.

"Oh my!" screamed Grandma

"Zoey, get some blood from the kitchen, HURRY!" Dad yelled as I stood frozen over Erik's body.

"I'm sorry! He came in the room to talk to Stark about Zoey and we kept telling him how thirsty we were, he offered it! We just couldn't control ourselves and we couldn't stop." Stevie Rae wailed with tears.

My eyes were red and dripping with blood. My Erik! I knew my Dad could help him, but it made me angry. VERY angry. I felt the flames rise up inside me and my eyes turned a beaming red just like they had done when I confronted Stevie Rae and Stark when they were in the tunnel trying to kill us.

"He will drink from me." I commanded. Everyone in the room looked at me and their eyes got wide. They were scared, especially Stevie Rae and Stark. I bit my wrist and held it to Erik's mouth. I felt his tongue softly tickle my wrist and he gently began to draw from me. My body began to lift from the ground into mid air clutching Erik to me. My hair began to spin and my skin began to glow a soft amber color. Erik withdrew but he still was suspended in the air with me. My glowing eyes looked into his deep blues and I kissed him. I brought him forward to me and kissed him hard and slowly dropped us back down on the ground. He touched my face gently and whispered, "I love you" in my ear.

I turned to face Stevie Rae and Stark, "We do NOT feed from anyone here! If you are thirsty, climb your ass up the stairs and get a cup of blood! You could have killed him and then you would be no same than you were! I am disappointed in both of you." I stared them both down. They looked to their feet. Stevie Rae fell to the floor sobbing and crying out how sorry she was. I was angry, too angry to forgive her for this right now. I took Erik's hand and stormed out of the room and through the crowd that had gathered at the door.

"See, I told you she would eventually start cussing. That's $10 please" Aphrodite said to Shaunee while holding her hand out to take her won bet.

I turned to them both, "Do you have anything better to do than to think if I'm going to curse or not? The world is at stake, people's LIVES are at stake and all you want to talk about is me saying hell or ass!"

Shaunee looked surprise and Aphrodite just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I'm sorry Z. It was just a bit of fun. If we were serious all the time, we'd go crazy." Erin said as she came up between Shaunee and me. She sensed Shaunee was upset by my snap.

"Yeah, Twin is right, I am sorry Z. I didn't mean to make you more upset." Said Shaunee and she put her fist to her heart and bowed then began to walk away with Erin.

"Wait" I said, "I'm sorry I snapped. I didn't want to see what I saw this morning and it has upset me greatly. We have so much at risk right now. I don't need to start fights with my friends whom I need the most." I walked and hugged Shaunee who acknowledged my apology and hugged me back.

"It's ok Z; we always got your back."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"What exactly where you thinking offering yourself to them for food!" I yelled at Erik the moment I slammed the door to our bedroom shut. "You could have been killed do you know that!" I was angry at Stevie Rae and Stark, but most of all I think I was mad as hell at Erik for even putting himself in that position.

"What does it matter Z if they drained me, its not like your dad couldn't bring me back!" Erik snapped back at me.

"That is NO excuse for risking yourself that way! You can't just go trying to have them kill you only to hope that my Dad will come running to the rescue!" I was fuming. His only excuse was that my Dad, Armand the Healer, could bring him back.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I should have never gone to their room to begin with." He said looking down at his feet then up to me.

"Why DID you go to there room?" my eyes narrowed, I was curious as to the reason to even visit them. He had no ties to Stark or Stevie Rae other than through me. Unless he went to talk to them about me.

"I wanted to make it clear to Stark that you were _mine _and that nothing would come between us." Erik boldly said as if he needed to defend my honor.

"You don't need to go off telling Stark that I'm _yours_. I am already yours and if you doubt anyone coming between us, that's a conversation WE should have had." Now this made me REALLY angry. Erik started to back up a bit and I could guess it was because my eyes were glowing once again. "It wasn't my Dad that saved you from near death, it was ME! My Dad's life-force flows through me. Maybe you should also take into consideration all the other fledglings that are DYING up there before you go play 'Damsel in Distress'!" I pointed to the sky.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I just figured that if I gave them fresh blood it would be ok I didn't take into consideration just how strong Stark was." Erik started to back away.

"What on Earth would make you think that it was OK to give a Vampire fresh blood from the source?" he was acting so idiotic I wanted to just slap him.

"We do all the time. I didn't think it would hurt anything. They said they were dying of thirst…I…"

"No excuse! Yes, we exchange, but there aren't TWO of me. And when we exchange, its mutual and it's sexual. You don't go giving your blood to anyone!" I was so angry with him. It's like he betrayed me. Not like I haven't done the same to him, but this was playing with fire in a really bad way.

"Zoeybird…" My dad opened the door and saw Erik heading towards the corner of the room and me standing on a cloud of air. I didn't realize that I had started to float again. I guess that's what they meant by a 'rising temper'. I could have burst into flames at that moment. I'm surprised I hadn't.

"Yes Dad, did you need something?" I glared at him. He continued into the room and shut the door.

"Yes dear, come down and take a walk with me. Erik obviously feels bad about what happened." My Dad leant his hand to me and looked straight over to Erik, "I'm sure he will never consider doing such a selfish and foolish thing again. Right, Erik?"

"Umm…yes sir." Erik answered.

I stalked out of the room not even looking at Erik. I noticed Stevie Rae and Stark making their way down the hall and once they saw me they stopped in their tracks. They wouldn't go another foot forward. I turned to look at them, "If you ever lay a hand on Erik again, so help me, there will be consequences for your actions."

I don't think I've ever been that mad before in my life. I would have never treated a best friend of mine that way, nor would I have ever treated a boyfriend like that. However, I felt my anger was justified. We were trying so hard to be careful and to come up with a plan to get out of this basement, defeat the Kalona and get our school back. Now what were they doing? Feeding from each other and making jokes. Did no one take anything seriously! I walked ahead of my dad and paced the sitting area. Everyone saw what happened and they wanted to stay out of my way. Grandma had stayed in the room with Stark and Stevie Rae.

"Why don't we get some fresh air" my dad suggested.

"Marvelous idea." I know I sounded sarcastic, but I couldn't help it. I opened the door to the tunnels and crumbled the wall that stood before us. We slowly walked out into the damp tunnels. At least the smell of molding pizza wasn't this far down. I would have gagged.

"Zoey darling, I think that I need to explain some things to you. I wanted to wait until after all this mess was taken care of, but your actions have shown me that I can not neglect it any longer." He stopped and walked in front of me placing his hands on my shoulders. "I love you Zoeybird, but there is a great fire brewing in you to which you must tame."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about…great fire? I control all the elements."

"Yes dear, you do." He smiled. "But you have anger in you. It is consuming you. I can see it when your eyes go wild, your hair spins out of control and you start to float. You remind me of the Celtic Goddess of War, Morrigan."

"Well, I feel like I'm about to go to war with someone." I remarked.

"Yes Dear, but not with your friends. You need to remember to remain calm. A High Priestess can not afford to look weak." He scolded.

"How does anger equal weak? I'm pretty sure I scared the pants off Stevie Rae and Stark when they were still Red Fledglings." I put my hands on my hips trying to be sassy. Here I was getting in a fight with a….how old was he?

"I am three thousand years old to answer your question. And yes, anger can be a sign of weakness. A priestess must assume the higher role and remain calm."

He threw me through a loop. How did he know what I was thinking?

"You are my child Zoey, I have always known what you were thinking. Why do you think I scolded you when you kissed Stark. I knew how you were feeling!"

Now I felt ashamed. I couldn't verbally express how I was feeling to my Dad because he already knew. He wrapped his arms around me as I started to cry. I hugged him tightly and told him over and over how sorry I was.

"I'm so sorry Daddy! I'm not ready for all this!" I sobbed.

"Oh hush, hush darling. Everything will be fine. I would never let anything or anyone hurt my little girl." He rubbed my back just like he did when I was little. I remembered. I looked up at my dad with tears of blood in my eyes.

"I don't know what to do Dad. The Kalona wants me, he says I am the A-Ya. I have to stop this so no one else gets hurt but I'm scared!" and I wept more.

"Zoeybird, please look at me, I would never let anything hurt you. Do you know that? You are so special to me. You are my child and I would never give you up for anything. We will work through this. You just need to calm down a bit."

My dad rubbed my back just like he did when I was a little girl and tried to hush my cries. Grandma walked outside after a few minutes of just standing there holding each other, "Zoeybird? Armand?"

"We're over here Grandma" I yelled.

"Oh, wonderful. Stevie Rae and Stark feel terrible for what has happened. They would like to apologize, as would Erik." She raised her eyebrows like she did when I knew she was up to something. Just then Stark and Stevie Rae ran out and put them arms around me weeping and saying just how much they were sorry and never meant to hurt Erik.

"Guys, it's ok. I'm ok now. I just overreacted. Everything is fine." I pushed them both off of me.

"Zoey, I am deeply sorry for hurting your mate. I'm very sorry." Starks eyes looked sad. I knew what he was feeling. He was feeling terrible that he had come back for me, or at least thought he had, to find me in my ex-boyfriends, now boyfriends arms. I couldn't help but to feel a little sad myself. I actually did like Stark. We had this chemistry between us, something I couldn't explain. Yet again, that's how I felt with a lot of guys.

"I am too Z. I'm really sorry." Stevie Rae's eyes looked up at me and gave me her most pitiful sad eyes. They were truly sorry for what they had done.

'It's ok. I'm sorry I got carried away." I told them. "Come on, let's go inside and find Erik." I grabbed my dad's hand and walked towards the door.

Erik was sitting in the couch with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. He sounded like he was weeping as well. I suddenly felt so horrible for the way I had yelled at him. Though it was right of me to do, I felt bad for hurting him. I walked over and kneeled in front of him and grabbed his hands away from his face. His beautiful blue eyes were red with tears and his face a bit swollen. I lifted his chin so he could met my eyes. "Erik, I'm so sorry I yelled at you."

"I deserved it Z. I shouldn't have been so reckless. I just didn't want to lose you to yet another guy…" his eyes left my gaze.

I picked his chin up again and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "No one would take me away from you." And I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck to give him a big comforting hug. He slid his arms under mine and held me tightly nuzzling his face in my neck.

"I'm so sorry." I heard him breath. I no longer cared what happened, there was much more that we needed to take care of.

I let go of Erik and stood up taking his hand and lifting him off the couch. "We have much to do today. Let's gather everyone and prepare to cast a circle."

Erik nodded and walked down the hall to fetch the rest of the group. Stark and Stevie Rae just stood in the doorway not knowing what to do. "Why don't you guys go get something to _drink_." I motioned for them to go to the kitchen and off they went. Grandma following telling them where to go.

Damien and the Twins followed Erik back through the hall. I didn't see Jack. "Where's Jack?"

"He's still sleeping. Not feeling well I suppose." Damien remarked. "He doesn't look too good." And his face went from bland to sad. I had a bad feeling about what was happening to Jack.

"He needs to go back to the House of Night. We can't stay much longer here without adult vampires. We won't survive the change." Butted in Aphrodite who looked high and mighty on the arm of her warrior Darius.

"She is right Zoey, you, Erik, Damien, Stevie Rae and I are not enough. You all need to be among a coven of vampires. Jack will not survive if he stays down here." Darius pointed out so matter of factly.

"Then lets figure out a plan to get back to the House of Night then." I said. I was starting to think that maybe casting a circle wasn't going to do much more than it had already done. We all had our elements, but I knew that Stark and Stevie Rae needed to talk to the Goddess so I insisted anyways.

"Get in your positions. Stevie Rae, Stark, I want you to stand in the middle with me."

I walked to Damien, "Air, you are our first breath, come to this circle." The gust of wind blew my hair around and twisted around Damien.

I walked to Shaunee, "Fire, you are the warmth that brings comfort, come to this circle." An amber glow filled the basement and we felt the warmth of a roaring fire.

I walked to Erin, "Water, you cleanse us, come to this circle." The feeling of a summer rain I could feel on my skin.

I walked to Aphrodite, "Earth, you ground us and protect us, come to this circle." Nothing. I called again, "Earth, you ground us and protect us, come to this circle." And still nothing came.

"What the hell?" Aphrodite blurted out. "I'm tired of this fucking bullshit! I either have an affinity for Earth or I don't! I hate holding onto something for someone else to take away!" she screamed and walked over to Stevie Rae. "Well, what are you looking at, go stand in YOUR position!" and she pushed Stevie Rae into the circle. I didn't even have to say anything and the thin line that formed our circle was complete.

"Well then, I guess I didn't need no blessings huh?" Stevie Rae said in her Okie twang.

"Spirit, you fill us and guide us, come to this circle." And I felt the energy fill me. I looked to my Dad who was awestruck at what I was able to do. Confused at the reaction to Aphrodite and Stevie Rae though. Grandma walked past him and gave me her smudge stick with the eagle feathers, lavender and sage. "Nyx, may you bless us to do your bidding. Protect us." I wafted the smoke towards Damien with the feather. "Keep us under your wings." I wafted the smoke towards Shaunee and Erin. "Conceal our minds and protect our souls." I wafted towards Stevie Rae. "Nyx, we ask for your guidance and courage. We ask to give us strength to do our duty and obey your call." I wafted the smoke around me, Stark, Dragon, Lenobia, Grandma, my Dad, Darius and Erik.

I walked to Damien, "Thank you Air. You may leave." And the wind died down.

I turned to Shaunee, "Thank you Fire, you may leave." The warmth left the room.

"Thank you Water, you may leave." The air got dry as all moisture left.

"Thank you Earth, you may leave." Lavender still filled the room, but I knew the presence was gone.

We all relaxed and sat down still in our circle formation. "So, what's the plan now? We have to get jack out of here." Damien looked really concerned for Jack. They loved each other it was apparent.

"There is a secret entrance by the stables. We can go in there." Dragon suggested.

"Excellent idea." I said. "Now, we need to figure out what to do in case we encounter the Kalona or Neferet."

"Is there a possibility of trapping Neferet without hurting her?" my dad said.

"I believe so. We trapped Stevie Rae and Stark while they were going crazy, I don't think it would be so hard to do that to Neferet. Anyways, Stark is the one that can defeat the Kalona." I said very proud.

"How can I help?" asked Stark.

"You Goddess given gift. You're always true to your mark. You never miss." I pointed out.

"To defeat the Kalona, according to Cherokee legend, you must drive a sacred arrow through is heart. His heart is not where our hearts are. His heart lies in his head. The arrow must go straight through the top of his head in order to defeat him." Grandma said.

"What about those bird-man freaks?" Shaunee pointed out. "We can't get to the House of Night if they are there."

"Of course we can. That's what you and Damien will be useful for. Damien, you will need to trap any Raven Mockers you see in a tornado of wind while Shaunee, you set them ablaze." I replied.

"COOL! I can set them on fire!" shouted Shaunee who winked at her Twin, Erin.

"Erin, I will need you to drench them once they are charred to bits."

"No problem there Z. That's easy. I also remember that Water will show us where our hole is, so I can be helpful there too."

"What about the rest of us Zoey dear?" my dad asked.

"Dad, you're useful because you can regenerate anyone. Granted, you said that I could too, but I'm going to have to distract the Kalona." Everyone looked at me when I said I could also regenerate others.

"Since when have you been able to do that?" Erik asked.

"Since my Dad told me I could. Why do you think your sitting here right now? His life-force flows through me as well."

"That makes so much sense!" Erik shouted. "Armand, while he is exceptionally talented, he has always been the seducer. He has been able to draw women to him because of his beauty. No wonder you have guys just falling all over you."

I blushed. Not really information I wanted spread around, but yes, Erik was right. I didn't consider myself beautiful by any means, but next to my Dad, I could see now why Erik said those things. Men were drawn to me. It wasn't just me; it was my life-force. The blood of my father running through my veins.

"Let's not get carried away now." I replied. "Kalona thinks I am the A-Ya, which means we will have to lure him to our cavern. Stark, you will need to stay here in the tunnels. I will give you a signal and you will have to shot him."

"With what? I have no bow or arrow here?"

"With this." My grandma handed him the Medicine Arrow that I found at the foot of my bed. "It is a powerful sacred arrow."

"But an arrow is just that without a bow." Stark took the arrow and just looked at it. "This is different than any I have ever seen or used. Where did you get this?"

"I found it at the foot of my bed this morning. I had a dream last night about Kalona. I dreamt about this arrow. When I awoke, it was on the floor by my bed." Erik looked at me with a surprised look as if asking me why I didn't wake him. "I didn't want to wake anyone until I found out what it was for. So I took it to my grandma who told me what it was and what it was used for." I finished.

"It's called the Medicine Arrow. It has been used by Cherokee Shaman for centuries to kill evil spirits." Grandma pointed out.

"Wait! Stark, your bow, you left it in the tunnels didn't you? You did bring it." Said Stevie Rae.

"Yeah, I did, it might be in the big opening, or even at the blood bank. I can't remember where I left it."

"Ok, first things first, Damien, you and Stark go and find the bow, then meet back here. We will gather everything and keep and eye on Jack. Once you are back, we will go." I sounded just like a High Priestess. I looked at my father who gave me a look for approval. Dragon and Lenobia stood and raised their fist to their chest and bowed.

"I suggest we fly, don't you agree?" said Damien to Stark. He took Starks hand and they were out of the door and down the tunnel.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Priestess…err…Zoey, I think it might be wise if only those who needed to go, went to the House of Night. We must remember that this is not a safe place to be right now." Darius pointed out. "I think you and I should only go and take Jack with us."

"No way!" yelled the Twins in unison.

"You're not leaving me down here!" screamed Aphrodite to Darius.

"It's not safe for you my beauty." Darius tried to console her.

"Bullshit! I'm going and you're not stopping me!" Aphrodite yelled again. "I will not be left out of this and down here in these icky tunnels!"

"Let her come Darius. Anyways, she will be very useful if she has a vision. Speaking of which, have you had any recently?" I looked straight to Aphrodite who was pale as a ghost.

"No, actually I haven't…" she looked down and away from Darius and I.

"Then everything should be fine then. You would have had a vision if someone was going to get hurt, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, yeah, of course! I would have had a vision." She sounded very unsure about herself. It made me wonder if her visions had stopped.

"We're back!" yelled Damien as he and Stark burst through the door. "We found his bow, so we should be good to go then."

"Great, this is what we're going to do. Darius, Me, my Dad, Aphrodite, Damien and the Twins will go to the House of Night and take Jack. Stark, Erik, Dragon, Lenobia and Stevie Rae, you will need to stay here. Dragon and Lenobia, you are skillful fighters; you will need to help protect the rest of the group left here. Erik, you have a healing power now so you might be able to mend anything that goes south. Stevie Rae, you will need to open the cavern hole in the tunnel when you get the signal from Stark, and Stark, you need to shoot for his "heart" when I tell you to."

Everyone nodded except for Erik. I knew he wouldn't like being left behind. "Z, can I talk to you really quick before you guys leave?"

Everyone dispursed and started to gather their things. I walked towards Erik who lead me out into the tunnel, "I don't like you leaving without me. I can't protect you when I'm here."

"Erik, I will be fine! Please don't worry about me." I could feel him mulling over something else. His emotions were all over the place.

"I do worry Z. I worry because I love you. I don't want you to leave or get hurt."

"I need to do this Erik. If Kalona thinks I am his A-Ya, he's not going to hurt me. He thinks he's in love with me. He will follow me where-ever I go. I have to be the one that does this."

"Fine, if this is how it needs to be; I will stay here and keep watch and help protect everyone with Dragon and Lenobia." He said solemnly. I could feel something else pulling at his emotions. "Z?"

"Yes Erik?"

"Do you really love me?" he looked into my eyes and I could sense he was saddened to have to ask. I tried to send him warmth and caring through my emotions.

"Yes, Erik I do love you. Which is why I don't want you to go. I don't want you hurt, even if I am. If something happens to me, it would be through Nyx's bidding."

"I can't accept that." Erik was angry now. "I can't accept that Nyx would bless you with so many gifts just to lead you down a path of death and destruction."

"I don't know what Nyx has planned Erik, I just need to do what feels right. Was there something else you wanted to tell me?" I think it startled him that I knew he was holding back from something.

"Why didn't you tell me about the arrow when you woke? I would have gone with you."

"I wanted to know what it meant first. Plus, you looked so peaceful sleeping." I put my and on his cheek and pulled him closer. He was inches from me.

"Promise, no matter what, to always wake me next time?" he looked concerned.

"I promise." And he bent down to kiss me softly. "Goodbye Erik, I love you so very much. I will see you soon."

I hugged him tightly and lead him back into the basement. Everyone was waiting on me. I joined the group that was heading back and we walked up the stairs. Darius had Jack in his hands. He looked lifeless and weak. He didn't even speak. His eyes were closed and he clung tight to Darius's chest. I asked Earth to break its hold and let us out and the wall in front of the door came down. I turned back to look at Erik and I softly smiled at him sending him waves of reassurance and love. I really did love him.

My Dad went out of the door first looking around the church for any sound or sight of Raven Mockers or Kalona. He waved us up the stairs and into the hallway. The doors were blowing back and forth in the wind. The weather was beginning to pick up.

"Stay here, I will go look for a vehicle for us to drive" my dad motioned for us to stay put until he got back. I asked spirit to shield him from sight as he slid into the darkness of the night. A few minutes later we heard a low rumble and then silence. He must have found a car or truck or something.

"Come on" Dad waved to us, "Hurry, they are coming." He was talking about the Raven Mockers. Gratefully they hadn't seen him. I asked Spirit to shield us all as we got into the large SUV that my dad had parked in front of the church. It was only about 50 yards away from the doors. We all bolted out and ran for cover.

"CHAW! CHAW!" I heard one of them close by. I ducked my head and pushed Erin faster as I felt one swoop down in front of us. I couldn't tell if they knew we were there or if they simply had just flown in our direction.

Dad jumped into the front seat and turned the ignition and blared the heat. It was cold outside, thought it didn't bother us near as much anymore, it still was very cold. Darius opened the back of the Excursion and lifted Jack into the back. He crawled in after him and pulled Aphrodite into his lap. Damien sat in the back row of seats with Jack lying on his lap. Shaunee and Erin took the captains seats in the middle while I took the front with my Dad.

As we started to pull away, I saw the eyes beam on me. They were glowing red with hatred. I heard them hiss and chaw as they flew above the truck speeding down the road. It didn't take us long to get to the House of Night. Dad swung the truck to the far entrance and stopped the car. He looked out the windshield to see anything following us.

"I think its all clear. Let's get out of the truck and head inside." My dad said as he still looked in all directions.

Darius opened the back doors first and set foot on the ground before picking up Aphrodite and putter her down on the ground. "The tree to the right, the entrance is there. Go to the tree and wait for the rest of us." He instructed her.

Aphrodite ran for the tree and stayed in the shadows. Darius grabbed Jack next whom Damien was lifting from the back seat. He carried him in his arms and headed towards Aphrodite. Damien jumped out of the back seat and out the back doors closing them. Shaunee and Erin stepped out of the side door and got out and ran towards the tree.

"All or nothing right Dad?" I said shaking. "Do you think we can do this?"

"Zoey dear, I think you can do anything. Let's get your school back." And we rushed out of the car.

My dad led us to where the opening was. He explained that he had picked up Dragon and Lenobia at this location so we should be ok. As soon as we crossed the threshold I heard the chawing of the Raven Mockers.

"They found us!" Screamed the Twins.

I was terrified. Everyone was about to run and soon a Son of Erebus warrior ran up to us.

"Darius!" he put his fist to his chest and bowed, "We have been searching diligently for you. I see you have brought the priestess back. Neferet will be highly pleased as will Erebus himself." The warrior said.

"That demon is not my lord Erebus" said Darius in a firm and strong voice, "Why are you so blind to know that!"

"My brother, I meant no offense. He is indeed our Father Erebus. He has brought us many fortunes. He has especially been looking for you Zoey Redbird." He pointed to me. I knew Kalona was looking for me. He found me twice, I had dreams about him. "You must all come with me."

The warrior turned to walk and Darius motioned for us to follow. We didn't say anything while we walked into grassy field between the stables and the dorms. Everything was eerily quiet. Where were all the students? How could this warrior truly believe that Kalona was Erebus? Maybe there was a spell over the House of Night that only we could break.

"I'm sorry Son of Erebus, but what is your name?" I spoke up. Darius's eyes got wild and looked at me as if I shouldn't have said anything.

The young warrior stopped and turned around, "Why I am Zalmoxis, I am named after the god of immortality."

"Oh" was all I managed to say. I turned to my dad who just shrugged his shoulders and encouraged me to continue on. I hoped that even this far away I could feel Erik's presence. I needed his comfort and warmth. Shaunee and Erin linked their arms in with mine and we all walked together. Aphrodite clung to Darius while he held Jack and Damien on the other side of him whispering sweet nothings into Jack's ear.

Out of the darkness we saw her. "Well, well, well. I see she has returned. Dear Zoey, why did you run?" Neferet pursed her lips and made a knocking noise with her mouth as if to shame me. "Oh, I see you have brought the others…and.." she gasped, "My lord Armand. What do I owe the great pleasure of your company?" and she bowed.

"I am here to escort my daughter to make sure she is safe, a well as others on this campus Neferet. There has been some very disturbing news that has come through the Council as to what has happened here." My dad answered. He looked proud and just like a Council member.

"Daughter? And which of these little children are yours?" she almost laughed.

"Zoey Redbird is my daughter. She is of my life-force and my blood."

Neferet's eyes were wide and she shot her head to me looking crazy. "Well then, I wouldn't want to disrespect a member of our Council would I? Please, come, I will show you to Erebus who has been expecting your arrival. He has gathered a massive feast for your return." She turned and walked towards the dining hall.

I leaned towards my dad and whispered into his ear, "Something is off, she seems afraid of you. Why?"

"I am the consult to the head of the Council. I am the oldest living vampire in the world, why would she not be afraid of me. I am as old, if not older than this Kalona creature. As much as she would probably like to kill me, she wouldn't be able to." He sounded pleased and confident.

We all followed Neferet into the dining hall. There, at the head of a massive table sat Kalona. He was beautiful. His black wings sat behind him and on either side were his Raven Mockers. They all glared at us as if they were going to eat us at any minute. Kalona stood and held out his hand, "My A-Ya, you have returned!" his face was beeming and he smiled.

"Please don't go up there" Shaunee pleaded.

"Yeah, please don't leave us" Erin said right behind her holding Shaunee's hand tight.

"Please, come, sit with me my Queen." And he motioned to the seat to which Neferet was about to sit. He shot her a very angry look. She looked pissed and continued to stand.

"Please Zoey, sit. By all means, join us." I could see in her face that she was acting malicious.

"No Priestess, do not go up there. He will hypnotize you like everyone else in this room. Stay where you are." Darius commanded.

"No thank you." I respectfully declined Kalona's invitation. I could see the frustration and anger building up in his face. He jumped up in the air and swooped over to where we were. He landed right in front of me.

"YES, you WILL sit" he commanded me, "My love" then changing his tone to sweet and loving. As if I couldn't see right through that.

"For the last time, I am NOT your love, I am NOT you're A-Ya and I will NEVER sit with you as your Queen!" I screamed. My anger was peaking again and my body was beginning to float and my hair snarl around me.

Damien sensed what was going on and called to Air to whisk the wind around the room in aid. Shaunee and Erin took their stance and call both their elements. Shaunee's hand turned into flames and Erin stood in a puddle of water. Aphrodite stayed behind Darius clinging for safety while Darius still carried Jack. Jack started to stir and awoke from his daze. "Hey guys…where are…WHOA!" he looked right over to Kalona who was right in front of me. "He's defiantly hot! Do you see his cute little butt Damien?" Jack almost laughed.

Kalona turned sharply to Jack which shut him up pretty quickly. Darius was able to put Jack on the floor and he was fine. I guess it didn't take long for him to start to recoup once we were back on the school grounds.

"My love, please come down from there. I will not hurt you." Kalona held his hand out in a gesture to ease me from my temper which only enraged me more. I started to glow a red hot color. My hair, skin, everything turned to flames. My face was white and my eyes were brilliant red with rage.

"You will never command me. I am the Chosen one from Nyx. She has blessed me with her power and has blessed my friends who follow me. You are no Erebus, but you are the demon Kalona who feeds on death and rapes the women of the lands. By my hand, I will make sure you return to your incased tomb beneath the earth!" My voice boomed and I pointed to him with such fury. I looked to Neferet, who was frozen in terror, "You, Queen Tsi Sgili, you have brought this terror into our lands because you looked away from our Goddess Nyx."

Neferet looked away, ashamed. I hit her right where I wanted her. She was still herself somewhere inside, and now I touched it. Maybe we could save Neferet after all the problems she has caused.

Kalona flapped his wings to meet my face. His hand began to rise and Damien yelled for Air to woosh him away. The gust of air knocked him backwards into the wall. Everyone in the room began to shake their heads as if they were in a daze. Cole and T.J were the first to come around.

"Hey! There you guys are! Where did you go? Why did you leave?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, we don't smell do we?? Where is Erik? Asked T.J.

"Yeah, long story, not enough time to tell, just get behind me.." said Shaunee as she grabbed them both and pulled them towards her and Erin.

"Whoa cool! Your marks changed. Are you a vampire now?" Cole asked distracted by Shaunee's new marks of flames around her face.

"Yes, they changed, no, I'm not a vampire…stop asking me so many questions. Just shut up, get behind me and follow my lead." Shaunee answered. She was getting agitated.

I noticed how everyone in the room was looking from me, to Neferet and lastly at Kalona. He didn't have time to place his spell on them now. It was deal with us or else. Girls were screaming at the sight of me on fire, they didn't realize that it was something I could do and I wouldn't be hurt.

"Oh would you all shut up!" screamed Aphrodite and the girls got quiet.

Kalona walked from the table where he was thrown, his face was very angry. "I would have preferred to no have killed you or your friends that you seem to care about so much, but you've left me no choice. If you won't freely come to me, I will MAKE you come to me." And he stared at me. His gaze had no affect on me. I just laughed at him. He started walking towards us again.

"Air, throw him back!" yelled Damien, and again the air whooshed Kalona against the wall.

"Fire, trap him!" yelled Shaunee and a burst of fire came from her hands and created a cage of fire around Kalona. He was trapped. He tried to grab the bars of flames and he burnt his hands and he backed away. His tried to spread his wings out but the fire only charred his feathers.

"Oh no Z, we got another problem!" Erin pointed out. She was right. The Raven Mockers were starting to circle the room. They were staring right at us. The first one few at us and Damien blew him away. I pulled Earth to throw rocks and bricks at them to knock them down. Shaunee shot flames at them.

"RUN!" screamed Darius. "Get back to the tunnels!" and he turned, picked up Aphrodite and quickly began to run out of the dining hall just as a Raven Mocker began to block their exit. Just as he was about to stop to grab his knife Zalmoxis came from behind him and slit the monster's throat.

"Go! Hurry!" Zalmoxis said waving his hand instructing us to leave. "I will try to keep them in the dining hall, run! Go back to where you came from!"

Darius put his hand on Zalmoxis shoulder, "Thank you Son of Erebus. He would be proud to have a good solider as you." He smiled and started running. Damien not far with Jack in toe nodding to Zalmoxis and smiling as he left out the door. Shaunee and Erin took off with Cole and T.J. and started to run; I picked them up with a bit of air and scooted them out of the room.

"Priestess Zoey, hurry!" Zalmoxis called to me.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I had Air push him out of the doors and I shut them behind me. I wasn't going to risk anyone else's life but my own if I had to. I heard the knocking and screaming from the other end of the doors. My friends were trying to get back in. I narrowed my eyes at Kalona. The Raven Mockers took steps back as I floated forward to the front of the room. All eyes were on me that didn't get out of the dining hall. They were amazed at what I was doing. I was reflecting back to what my Dad had told me about Morrigan, Celtic Goddess of War and how he said when I was angry, I reminded him of her. I was going to use that for all it was worth.

"So, now you are alone and you come to me? Break this cage of fire and sit with me as my Queen!" Kalona pleaded.

"Never! You would have to follow me through the depth of the earth to get me to become your queen!" I snapped.

"Then I will have to follow you then. Only you, my A-Ya is who I should be with." He answered. I looked to Neferet, she looked massively hurt. She had assumed that even though she set him free, that she would be with him for all eternity. I saw the small streak of blood staining her cheeks. She was crying.

My dad was the only one left in the room with the rest of the students. I thought I had seen him leave in a rush with Darius, but I was wrong. He walked up to me and stood by my side.

"Neferet, it is not too late to ask forgiveness of Nyx." My dad said. He almost pleaded to her to seek forgiveness instead of feeling my wrath, which I would gladly give her. Kalona looked to Neferet with a stern and nasty look.

"My Queen, you wouldn't abandon your love would you?" Kalona said so seductively. Neferet's face changed from sadden to cold.

"Your Queen? Your Love? All these words you had professed to me you are showering to HER!" she pointed to me and screamed. "You are no longer my Love. My love was killed for YOU, my love slept with you're A-Ya! I have risked everything for what? You to deceive me and leave me for A GIRL!"

Neferet walked right up to me, I was taller than her when I floated in the air. I came down just a bit to see her face to face. My hair still whipping around me and still encased in fire. "I never knew just how much trouble you would be or I would have ended your life before you were marked." Her eyes narrowed, "You have ruined EVERYTHING!"

"No Neferet, I looked up to you. You were the mother I wish I had, the Father I wish that never left, and you betrayed ME! You will reap what you sow." I said in a booming voice. The Raven Mockers began to close in again. Fledglings hid under the tables holding each other. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw on Raven Mocker about to pounce on me and with the wave of my hand air blew him back and fire charred him to bits. The monster became a pile of ash in a matter of seconds. All the others backed away and began to get closer to Kalona. I looked at Neferet straight in the eye, "Spirit, you have the power to renew. You have the control to undo what has been done. Wipe her mind and her soul of evil and return her to the Goddess Loving woman she used to be."

An energy surrounded Neferet and I. My flames went out and I settled my feet back on the floor. A dark matter began to swirl high above us. Kalona screamed. "NO!!!"

Neferet fell to the floor limp. My father caught her and picked her up. I nodded to him to take her out and I would deal with the rest. I walked to Kalona still trapped in his cage. "Now what will you do that I will not be your _Love_ or your Queen and that your power over Neferet has been lifted?"

"I will have you A-Ya. Just you see" he said snarling.

I just laughed at him. I turned around and began to exit. "All those who are of free will may leave. This is not your God Erebus, Personification of Night; this is Kalona, Demon to all vampires and mortals. He will feed on all of you. Leave and go underground." I opened the doors and floods of fledglings ran out. Most of them crying; others on the cell phones to their families; if they were still in contact with them.

My friends were standing at the entrance to the dining hall with their hands crossed around their chest. I looked back at Kalona who was struggling to get free.

"Shaunee, you have to release him."

"Are you crazy Z! Its better he's in there and we're out here! At least Neferet is back to normal, at least, for the time being and all the others have gone fleeing. I'm not letting him go." She snapped and whipped her head around.

"You need to! We need him to chase us to the tunnels so we can finally, once and for all be rid of him!" I shouted to her. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her small frame. "We have to be ready to run when you set him free. Once he's out, he's going to fly to get us and send his children loose."

"FINE!" Shaunee yelled back at me. "I'll do it as much as I don't want to."

"Darius, go get the truck and just drive it right up here. Gather everyone in the truck and then Shaunee you release him. I will meet you all back at the Tunnels. I will call with my signal to send Stark and Stevie Rae. We need to be really quick. No daddling!"

Darius took off running with Aphrodite and within a few short minutes screeched the tires of a large Ford Excursion to a halt in front of us. Damien and Jack both gave me a big hug and got into the truck. Shaunee and Erin gave me a look and then hugged me tightly. Aphrodite just looked out the window of the truck and waved goodbye.

"Go, now!" I yelled over to Darius. I saw Shaunee close her eyes and mumble something under her breath before she called for Fire to release Kalona and return to her. The truck took off faster than a hot rod racing down a drag strip. Now it was my turn.

I turned towards the dining hall to see Kalona stagger on his feet. His wings spanned out either side of him and he jumped. He landed right in front of me; I had to take a step back.

"Your friends are gone and now you're alone. I think now I will finally have my way with you!" and he grabbed my arm. He pulled me close to him and kissed me hard on my lips. I tried to struggle but some sort of energy enveloped me. I breathed in Air and asked it to separate me from him and fly me away to the safety of the tunnels. I whooshed out from his grip and took off through the sky. I had only flown in the tunnels and it was an exhilarating experience, but to fly in the open sky was amazing. I felt like Supergirl. I glanced behind me to see Kalona flapping his massive wings not far behind me. Trailing him were the Raven Mockers. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket as I saw the entrance to the church. I texted Erik and told him to send Stark outside and that I was coming in hot.

I circled the church twice before I saw Stark come out of the main doors. Erik was standing behind him in amazement. Air gently started to guide me downward towards them with the Kalona hot on my tail. "SHOOT!" I screamed down to him.

I landed hard and ran into Erik's arms. He held me tightly and kissed my head. I turned back to see Kalona on the ground with his wings spread. His arms were lifeless. The Medicine Arrow was exactly where it should have been, and no matter to how physically it got there, it was sticking straight out of his head. Only the turkey feathers you could see. The Raven Mockers circled around him and began to burn into cinders. I assumed now that they were products of the Kalona, now that he was dead, they would too. Well, Kalona wasn't really dead, but incapacitated. We had killed his heart, but not his soul. We had to get him to the tunnel underground so we could seal him away.

"Stark, run to Stevie Rae, have her open the cavern all the way so the hole reaches the outside. Erik and I will pick Kalona up and drop him down into the pit. Then she can seal him up for eternity."

Stark nodded and ran into the church yelling for Stevie Rae. I didn't have a way to contact him to see if she was ready, but we walked over to Kalona and pick him up anyways. It was like he was passed out cold. He couldn't move or talk. This made our job much easier.

"Get his head and I'll get his feet. Air will lift us to where the pit is." I told Erik who eyed me and nodded, but not before he managed to pluck a few feathers out of Kalona's wings.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just in case. Bird's have difficulty flying when they lose some flight feathers. I just gave us an insurance policy." Erik grinned.

"Air, lift us and take us to the pit where we will seal for eternity this demon here on earth."

The air brought us up and rushed us West towards the depot where we first came into the tunnels. I saw a crack in the ground and slowly the earth began to open.

"There!" I pointed down to where I saw the big pit opening up wide right in the middle of a small park that surrounded the depot.

Once we hovered over the pit I told Erik to release Kalona. He dropped head first like a lifeless body down into the pit. Kalona's body spun as he fell. Deeper and Deeper into the darkness of the earth, he would never have his A-Ya again. As soon as he was out of sight, the earth closed.

I grabbed Erik's hand and flew back towards the church. He really did look like Superman from up here. The wind blowing through his hair. How ironic that he was wearing a blue shirt and dark jeans. He made a better version of Clark Kent than Christopher Reeve any day. We landed on the ground and he swooped me up in his arms and kissed me passionately.

"You did it Z! You defeated the Kalona!" he was so happy.

Shaunee, Erin, Damien and Jack ran out of the Excursion that just pulled up and hugged me tightly.

"We saw EVERYTHING!" started Shaunee.

"Like, OH MY GODDESS! That was so cool!" giggled Erin.

"You really kicked some serious demon butt today Z!" said Jack.

"You're a real Femme Fatale aren't you?" said Damien.

"Come on you guys, give the girl a break. I'm sure she wants more than anything to play make up with Erik. You have eternity to talk to her." Snapped Aphrodite. Though she could be mean and cold, she did have a point. I just wanted to wrap myself up with Erik, in a bed somewhere, and sleep. Just sleep. Nothing else. Sleep and not have to dream about demons out to get me.

I looked around and remembered that my Dad had taken Neferet, but where was he?

"Have you see my dad? He picked up Neferet when I sent Spirit to her."

"I didn't see him get in the truck Priestess…err..damnit..Zoey." said Darius. "He may be back at the House of Night. I would assume he knew there was no more danger there."

I wanted to go look for him, but I thought for a minute, after four thousand years, I'm sure he's able to take care of himself. Like he did before, he will find me. He is Armand the great healer; he could take care of Neferet. A wave of reassurance washed over me and I felt calmer, relaxed. More than I had the whole time we had been down here. I looked at my friends and smiled. They were all healthy, happy and alive!

"Come on guys, let's go home." I wasn't sure where home was just yet, but I knew wherever it might be, it was with my friends.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! Maybe I will write another one about what might come next. For now, I have writen all that I feel is needed for this. I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to reading more.


End file.
